The Hot Topic Krew
by GeneralDarkPit
Summary: Dark Pit and Lucas' favorite place to shop is Hot Topic. It was their home, scared place and even more, the place where they hooked up. What happens when the evil Yoshi takes over mall goth paradise and changes it! Will they reunite all the edgy goths to rise against Yoshi and his prep cronies or forever be doomed to join... PREP CULTURE. JOIN THE WAR FOR HOT TOPIC!
1. Chaptar 1: The New Hot Topic

**Hello. I've been submitting this story for sometime now on another website. Since I've received positive feedback, I decided to upload it here. Note that all the characters in this story are gonna be OOC on purpose to satisfy the stories needs and humorous plot. Trust me, it's going to be beautiful.**

* * *

><p>One day at the mall, Lucas and his lover Dark Pit were hanging out at the mall. Lucas wore an Slipknot shirt while Dark Pit had Iron Maiden because they are hardcore. They held hands, the dark angel scoffing at the preps and those who stared at them.<p>

"Oh I never," said Rosalina in a southern accent before fainting.

Lucas couldn't help but laugh as he took a sip of his hardcore Capri-sun, embracing his lover. They always went to the mall to go to the greatest store ever, Hot Topic. It was paradise for the hardcore mall Goths and all others who loved wearing black.

However, today it was replaced by a lighter, newer Hot Topic that sold ONE DIRECTION, ANIME AND CARTOON MERCHANDISE AND JUSTIN BIEBER! Dark Pit gasped, dropping his Capri-sun as he fell down to his knees. Lucas glanced inside, seeing preps such as Pit, Ness, Toon Link, and even Princess Peach were shopping inside.

A girl who looked like she was cosplaying Hatsune Miku almost walked inside. She wore a hair clip, cat ears, Hatsune Miku t-shirt, rainbow socks, and some cool shoes from japan. Her bag was full of anime merchandise as Dark Pit gagged.

"Gross! Its Pit's weeaboo girlfriend Lana." scoffed the dark angel.

"Ew, how gross! What did they do to our store man?! They've ruined it! It was where we first met too."

Dark Pit embraced him. "I know Lucas, I know."

Another person walked by but froze in horror. They rushed over to the glass door, seeing that they sold no black or especially… NO BLACK NAIL POLISH!11!

"HOW DARE THEY RUIN MY STORE WITH THIS STUPID SHIT!" screeched the figure. It was a tan, hot big boobed girl with white hair and looked super edgy, yet was obviously a Hot Topic person just like them. She growled, wanting to unleash fury of whoever did this.

Shadow the hedgehog cried at his store as it changed. " HOW DARE THEY TAKE MARIA AWAY FROM ME!"

Wolf went to the dark side when they kicked him out as Mewtwo himself was always edgy. As they saw their precious store transform into mainstream pop culture galore, they screamed.

"WHO RUINED HOT TOPIC?!" YELLED ALL OF THEM AT ONCE!

Little did they know, an evil green dinosaur was behind all of this. Yoshi wanted payback.

Dark pit had an idea as Lucas and him gathered all of the mall Goths. "We must fight against the evil Yoshi and his prep cronies as we are… THE HOT TOPIC KREW!"

"DARK PIT, THE LEADER!"

"LUCAS, THE GENERAL!"

"OW, THE EDGE!"

"MEWTWO, I TAKE LIVES AWAY!" The Pokémon glanced as they did they battle poses.

"And… whoever this fat chick is," said the Pokémon as he was also an asshole, then again they were all assholes. All except Lucas…. somewhat.

"IM NOT FAT YOU ASS! IM FULL FIGURED AND HOUR GLASS SHAPED!" snapped the woman. She smacked Mewtwo as she decided to take the role of tactician because what else was there left.

"CIA, THE FUCKING TACTICIAN! I WILL GET MY LINKY-POO BACK FROM ZELDA!"

They all did their victory poses as two teens glanced at them and shook their head.

"Wow what the fuck is going on?" said Roy as he looked at the Goths. He was rich and loaded with the dosh.

"I don't know," replied little mac. "But what's with a weenie, a Pokémon, a rejected Kill La Kill hedgehog, emo Pit and a fat chick doing some kind of Power Rangers shit? I thought Smash was for fighting not doing this crap."

"Same dude." They laughed as the Goth kids made mental notes to KILL THEM FIRST.

Chaptar one end

* * *

><p><strong>Will the HTK ever rise up to stop the evil Yoshi or will they forever be forced to never shop at the mall again! This will be revealed as you continue to keep up with the lovely krew. In this krew, we got the Pittoo, the Lucas, the OW, the FORGOTTEN WOLF, MEWTWO, and of course... whoever she is... I even forgot her name myself.<strong>

**Next episode is going to be a holiday special even if it's January lol.**


	2. The Hot Topic Krew Kristmas Special

**I know the holidays are over and everything but I still want to share this beautiful Kristmas special with you all. In today's episode, the Hot Topic Krew come face to face with the evil Santa Claus! Will they be able to take him down or forever have to bear the horrible upbeat, joyful holiday of the winter season.**

* * *

><p>Dark Pit frowned as cheerful Christmas music blared throughout the mall. Great, just what he needed was a crummy, lighthearted and full of cheesy Christmas specials such as <em>Grandma Got Ran Over By B Reindeer<em>. Oh, how he loathed that movie! The Smash Manor played it every year, almost every single day as the children loved it to death.

Ness wouldn't stop singing "Grandpa's Gonna Sue the Pants Off Of Santa" with Popo and Nana as they did the dance from _The Breakfast Club_. Lucas couldn't believe he used to be friends with those nerds, like seriously why did he ever thought they were cool when in reality, they were the worst people to ever walk the earth.

The most wonderful time of the year started playing as dark pit covered his ears. Luckily, his krew came to save him as they have brought the goods. Wolf, the forgotten member, had a cooler full of the greatest drink in the world.

"Dude, did you bring… the goods?" whispered Shadow. It was like the crack of the Goth world.

"Course. Wouldn't be goods without it," replied Wolf.

He opened the cooler, revealing Capri-sun as the mall Goths stared in awe, pleased over the collection.

There were many flavors from fruit punch, strawberry kiwi to even the glorious wild cherry! Everyone grabbed their magical juice pouch as they began drinking it like if it was the last thing on earth.

"Mmmm, yeah that's the stuff… yeah!" moaned Dark Pit. Mewtwo just gave him a look.

"What the hell are you doing? Its juice for crying out loud." said the asshole Pokémon.

"It's not just juice, its fucking Capri-sun," Cia retorted, drinking a fourth one. Mewtwo rolled his eyes.

"Like you need another one woman. Take it easy on that stuff, it can do you wonders," warned the psychic Pokémon. Before he returned to smesh to take more lives, he was a physics teacher at Harvard.

Pit couldn't help but be nosy wondering what dark pit and his friends were doing. He was told by Lucas father to keep an eye on his son especially since he couldn't trust that damn dark edgy McEmolord. The angel flocked over, with his annoying self.

"WATCHA DOING?!" he yelled joyfully.

"Gah! Fuck off Pit-stain!" snapped Dark Pit.

Pit gave him a look before gasping. Was that what he thinks it was?! Oh no, he must save the before they go on the naughty list for life.

"NOOOO PITTOO DON'T DRINK CAPRI-SUN! IT'S ILLEGAL!"

"Nobody cares," said wolf. The other mall Goths mocked the angel as Pit sighed.

"I'm telling lady Palutena and her new boyfriend Santa on u." pit went off as they laugh thinking he's just making stuff up. However, Lucas had a gut feeling.

Later on, there was the display of the nice and naughty list. Everyone to include Wario was nice this year while Dark Pit and his friends were on the naughty list. Dark Pit clenched his fists in anger wondering who the hell could have done such a thing.

"That damn angel sure really showed us," said Shadow.

"Shut up! I don't need to hear it again," snapped Dark Pit. He was angry, he wanted to scream but instead, he kept it to himself. "Crawling in My Skin" by Linkin Park started to play as if to mock them.

"AUGH! FAKE EMO MUSIC! RUN AWAY!" yelled Wolf. Everyone did so.

However, Cia had a plan. After all, she was the tactician because no one else wanted the job and everyone else wanted to kill. Wolf was just a wolf so he can do whatever his instincts told them as he howled at full moons.

"Hey failures, tonight we kill Santa Claus. He is a nuisance to this world and must be obliterated at all costs," said the dark sorceress.

Everyone nodded in agreement. At night, Lucas tried his best to sneak out of the house but to no avail, his father Ike caught him.

"Where are you going Lucas? Its Christmas eve you should be in bed before Santa comes," said the beefy mercenary.

"Father, i need to get something real quick. Mother said i can," he replied.

"No, it's that damn angel again isn't it. You shouldn't be seeing him he is a bad influence on you," barked Ike.

"But dad I love him."

Lucas ran out, causing Ike to sigh before getting his hot cocoa.

* * *

><p>They met up at the Temple of Souls as it was the most gothic place ever, minus the paintings and statues of Link. She even recently obtained a Lonk statue just for the hell of it. Mewtwo found the place to be beautiful yet her Link collection ruined it. She summoned Dark Links as they served them delicious Capri-sun, hell she even had a Capri-sun pool and a Capri-sun fountain.<p>

"Now, Santa's going to be stopping by a house not too far from there. We ambush his sleigh and when he starts to fly, we kill him."

"FOR HOT TOPIC!" everyone shouted.

Santa was making his trips delivering toys to all the various denizens of the world. As he began to mush Rudolph to fly, it started playing some hardcore Rammstein as it was singing in German metal.

"Ho, ho, HOE!" Santa screamed as the evil mall Goths rose from the toy bag.

"Hello Santa. Surprised to see us?" mocked Dark Pit. They all had a weapon of some sorts while Mewtwo killed Rudolph.

"Oops didn't need that." said Wolf as he howled at the moon. He looked at Santa, boy he looked tasty.

Lucas griped Santa as Shadow started to punch him. The sleigh was going all kinds of directions as it was now in front of Smash Manor.

Toon Link looked out the window, as he wanted to show Link and Zelda that he saw Santa. To their dismay, the sleigh was out of control as the princess gasped.

"What is going on?!" she said. Toon link cried since he was worried for Santa as Pit woke up and frowned.

"Dang it Pittoo! He's trying to kill Santa Claus." said the angel. Pit went to use Palutena's flight but it was too late.

The sleigh crashed down as wolf ate Santa while the mall Goths rejoiced. No more Christmas as everyone cried while some wanted to kill Lucas and Pittoo even though this was all Cia's fault.

Everyone got their presents at least, even though Palutena cried because her boyfriend was dead. Pit sighed, comforting his goddess while confiscating all the Capri-sun in the mansion. This caused more cries as some kid smashers got mad since they liked that stuff.

And that's the Christmas tale of how the Goths conquered Santa.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for the wonderful Christmas tale of the Hot Topic Krew. Chaptar 2 shall be up shortly. :)<br>**


	3. Chaptar 2: The Pains of the Past

**I'm back to bring you the latest and most exciting chaptar of the Hot Topic Krew. In today's episode, we will be seeing the backstories of how these tragic souls became edgy, hardcore, emo and what they are today, Goths. Also, I'm curious, who is your favorite character in the story so far and why?**

**Now... let's begin!**

* * *

><p>Chaptar 2<p>

-Plays the Hot Topic Krew theme song "The Animal I Have Become" by Three Days Grace-

Dark Pit sat in his bedroom, blasting Trapt because he was upset about the whole Hot Topic change. He couldn't believe it, his store, the one he cherished and met his beloved Lucas in completely changed. That Yoshi was a menace, one who needed to be stopped once and for all.

The edgy angel sighed, as "Headstrong" blared. He recalled his memory, the day he became who he was. After all, Goths had painful backstories.

_It was the summer of 1999, because angels live in the 90s. Dark Pit or rather, Other Pit at the time was always overshadowed by the other angel. Palutena loved him more even though he didn't care much for her. Others found him to be weird, a geeky loser. He secluded himself from the world as they laughed at his pain._

_One day Pit asked him if he wanted to play tag. Dark Pit frowned, shaking his head. Pit shrugged as he became worried about Pittoo. Realizing he needed his own identity, dark pit checked out MTV as a song really clicked to him._

"_CRAWLING IN MY SKIN~ THESE WOOOOUNDS WILL NOT HEAL!"_

_His eyes were glued to the TV, drawn to Linkin Park as he watched. He realized how much he related to the song, realizing that fear will be his downfall if kept confusing what is real. He needed change, to stop being called Pittoo as Palutena called him. He decided from now, he's Dark Pit._

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Lucas was being yelled at by Ike his father. Meanwhile his mother Soren was reading the newspaper, uninterested in his affairs.<p>

"YOU NEED TO GET AWAY FROM THAT ANGEL. HES A BAD INFLUENCE AND HES DESTORYING YOUR LIFE," yelled Ike with concern. Lucas sighed, cussing at his father.

"FUCK YOU DAD! YOU DONT TELL ME WHAT TO FUCKING DO YOU DICKWEED!" snapped Lucas. He ran into his room, slamming the door before blasting Nine Inch Nails at full volume. Ike sighed as he didn't know what to do with his son. Ever since that damn dark angel, Lucas never been the same. He started listening to emo music, dressing in all black almost reminding him of someone.

He glanced at his wife as he read the newspaper, thinking to himself.

"Hey Soren, what do you think is going on with Lucas?" asked Ike. He was worried for his son as he took on both roles because Ike loved wearing women's clothes.

Soren placed the newspaper down on the coffee table as it talked about the success of Shulk and his movie star boyfriend Marth. Shulk was a famous director who made "Finding Memo", "Memzen", "The Great Meme Detective" and a hit classic, "Silence of the Memes."

"He's just going through a phase just like any other teenager," said Soren all deadpan as he is. Truth is, he couldn't stand anyone else besides Ike and Lucas. Everyone to him was annoying because like Dark Pit, he was a former Goth.

"You sure about that?" questioned the mercenary who also was a business man.

"Yes, I'm sure. Now let's go to bed."

Lucas sighed, missing his boyfriend. He took a sip of his sweet pacific cooler Capri-sun. He recalled the first time he truly discovered himself.

_It was at the smash manor after the events of losing his brother Claus to the capitalist pig Porky. Everyone took advantage of his meek personality, mocking him as the bullies were none other than Roy, Little Mac and Samus. They were all extremely rich and popular, Samus making fun of anyone who listened to the Gorillaz while Little Mac didn't understand why he hated fighting. Roy, on the other hand, was the biggest jerk in the face of the planet._

_Always waving his cash without a care in the world and of course, acting like he was a motherfucking P.I.M.P. as he loved 50 Cent, Snoop Dog, Ludacris and all those other rap artists._

_One day in the mansion, a dark angel came. He was called Dark Pit as he hated everyone and told them to go fuck themselves. Roy and Little Mac loathed him, wanting to destroy him. They tried all their pranks on him but to no avail, they failed. He was too smart._

_Lucas couldn't help but find him cute however, he gave him a hard time. He one day had a gun as he walked to the mall to kill dark pit. He was in the dark store known as hot topic. Metal blasted as everyone inside wore piercings and whatnot. Soon, another song played as it clicked with Lucas. It was Nine Inch Nails as he was drawn in and then, Dark Pit finally confessed his love._

_From there, they started dating._

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Shadow thought about Maria and how much he missed her. He blasted KoRn because they were great and Maria loved that band. Of course he lost her when the damn G.U.N. ran by no other than the big bad King Dedede broke in.<p>

_"Please shadow you must help us all" said Maria before releasing him to earth. She gave him all her KoRn CDs as a memento. The edgy hedgehog stopped time, screaming._

_"MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_

KoRn saved him from losing it as he began attached to a store named Hot Topic. It reminded him so much of Maria as it was her favorite store. Her grandfather was also hardcore and listened to KoRn as well. Everyone in space loved KoRn.

* * *

><p>In the Temple of Souls, Cia blasted "My Immortal" by Evanescence as she cried about not having Link's love. He had to love that stupid bitch Zelda because she was better than her. Lana however, was getting sick of hearing Evanescence because she was a prep. She banged on her sister's door in the edgy side of the Temple of Souls.<p>

"Please turn that stuff down Cia. It's awful and annoying," said the weeaboo girl. She was blasting nightcore as she loved nightcore. She also happened to be into raves as that's where she met Pit. He dubbed her, his pretty rave girl.

"No fuck off you goody-goody anime loving sack of shit," snapped Cia. She sobbed stuffing herself with chocolate as she remembered the time when she was deemed ~one of them.~

_It was in the time when she was more open and social. Back then, her skin wasn't tan and her hair was a light lavender color. She was more reserved and dressed appropriately rather than showing off her assets._

_Her best friend was none other than Princess Zelda herself. They were inseparable and knew each other since they were five years old. Both of their fathers worked for NASA as they were finding the cure for the chicken chicken chicken chicken chicken papers that were printing out of nowhere. They shared everything to include their secrets._

_In their middle school years, they both met Link as Cia fell in love with him at first sight. She blushed every time he walked by, wanting him to notice her. One day, she slept over at Zelda's as they discussed things._

_"Hey Zelda, can I tell you something?" asked Cia. NSYNC blasted out and then they played their favorite artist, David Guetta. Cia loved Guetta's music and thought of it to be the best in the world._

_"Sure, what is it?" asked Zelda._

_"You know Link? I want to confess to him as he's my crush. I really, really like him you know," said Cia._

_"Aww, you should. That would be cute! You guys would make such a cute couple!"_

_Two days later, Cia took a deep breath as she went to confess her love to Link however, froze. Zelda was there, holding Link's hand as she confessed to him as he said yes. This broke Cia's heart as she froze being betrayed by her best friend. The young girl sobbed and run, as she went to her house. _

_Her twin sister Lana was confused, wondering what was wrong with Cia however she locked the door. Sobbing into a pillow, she ate some cookies as she grabbed more things from the cabinet, stuffing herself until she turned on the radio. "Going Under" by Evanescence started to play as she listened, relating to Amy Lee and thinking she was hot._

_Then, she died her hair white and started painting her nails black. Later on, she got a tan as she changed and practiced dark magic. Zelda was her enemy and she needed to die._

"That bitch must die."

* * *

><p>Wolf lived outside, being a wolf because no one thought he deserved a house. He was fine and normal as he was a space pirate. He joined the Brawl tournament, being good and victorious until those words were said.<p>

_"CLONE!" shouted Mario. Mario hated clones and killed his other counterpart dr. Mario before he came back for the fourth game._

Wolf was broken as he missed being a fighter. His spaceship was confiscated as his friends said fuck you to his face and left him. He was now in the forest where he was free to pee, shit and do whatever he wanted. He had a habit of howling at full moons since, wolves do that shit.

Then he heard the best band ever, Slipknot. They were so good and hardcore, he realized he must go to Hot Topic. It was the best store ever as everyone was Goth and it scared the preps and the other haters. It was the best place ever until IT TURNED PREP.

* * *

><p>Last but not least, Mewtwo mediated, thinking of who to kill first. He lived through nothing but pain as he was created by Giovanni and he wanted to use him for power and for telling Ash Ketchum that he was a loser. Then Mewtwo blew up the place and escaped, killing most of Team Rocket.<p>

He was the most edgiest and hardcore of the Goths, listening to Rammstein. He lived in Germany for a while before going to Smash. He scared people as they kicked him out, Peach thinking he was a monster. Jigglypuff hated him and Luigi peed his pants every time he saw Mewtwo. Then they kicked him out of Smash as he wanted to kill them.

Soon, Sakurai came to his door and said "Please come back, everything sucks without you Mewtwo. I hate everyone except you as I'm in love with you.'

"Sakurai you beautiful man."

They were lovers for a while until someone killed Sakurai. Then Mewtwo decided he needed to take lives at smesh, not spare them. This time, he was going to kill all those who wronged him and the Goth Krew however, made a mental note to steal Cia's wallet. After all, she was a fat Goth who needed no food as she seemed to eat everything. Then again, Mewtwo was an asshole and found her Link obsession and motivations weird.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the headquarters of the preps, Yoshi sat in the round table along with King Dedede, lady Palutena, Rosalina, Zelda, Roy, Little Mac and Samus.<p>

"It seems that the mall Goths are upset at the new changes," said the green dinosaur. He was all Terminator like now since they killed him during Smash 4. He wanted his revenge and wanted Pittoo and Lucas to suffer the most.

"Yes. How about we go after the Capri-sun company next," suggested deeded. Soon, Porky joined them as he was late to the meeting.

"Good idea Dedede. After all, capitalism is the way to defeat the company," he came back from the Electric Daisy Carnival as he partied with them.

"Hmm, perhaps a team to combat their forces," suggested Zelda. "After all, they need an obstacle and whatnot. Besides, they're going to fall anyways we have the best people to combat them."

She clapped, as a stage rose from the ground.

"Meet Pit the leader, then next we have Lucario, Sonic, Fox, and Ness. I haven't found the next member yet," said the princess.

"Perhaps I can be of help."

Turning around, the preps saw none other than Robin the famous tactician. He was known as the best of the best as he was super genius and good at math and saving the world from terrible emo music.

"I can be the tactician for the group. After all, I still have a score to settle with a certain someone." said Robin.

Everyone was delighted as they were determined to stop the Goths. Roy pressed a button as money rained from the roof as rap music played and all the girls came out to dance.

* * *

><p>The next day, Dark Pit waited for his krew. While waiting, he saw a man yelling at a young girl.<p>

"Lucina, where are you going?!" said Chrom.

"Away from you father! Leave me alone!" wailed the princess. She ran away, leaving Chrom to go on his knees and cry.

"She could be useful to our team," said Mewtwo. Dark Pit glanced up, wondering what the psychic Pokémon meant.

"Well, we can use a female on our team," he said.

"Don't we already have one," stated Pittoo. The more the merrier. After all, Lucina was broken.

"Cia doesn't count. She's a fat bitch." said Mewtwo. Man he really loved calling her that.

"Yeeeah in before she kills you again."

The next goal was to recruit Lucina.

Chaptar 2 end.

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun dun! Looks like they're going try to get all the help they can get. Will Lucina be convinced to join them or will she ignore the opportunity, forever having to deal with her father Chrom. Meanwhile, they don't know about the new squad that is being made to combat them. Will they ever find out or get their butt kicked out of the mall before it happens.<strong>

**Also, Robin seems to have a history with their fellow tactician. What do you think happened to him that makes him hold such a grudge?**

**Until next time...**


	4. Chaptar 3: Lucina the Female

**Yo! I'm back in action with Chaptar 3. In today's episode, Dark Pit goes out of his way to recruit the broken Lucina. It turns out her father has been cheating on her mother with someone else which caused her to get upset. As they get to bond with one another, they are ambushed by a new group. Will the Hot Topic Krew prevail or... be defeated!**

**Warning: slight gorey parts but nothing bad.**

* * *

><p>Chaptar 3: Lucina the Female and the Epic Brawl at the Mall<p>

Lucina sat in the corner near the restrooms at the mall, sobbing. She couldn't believe it, her father, the one she trusted and loved for years cheated on her dear mother Ruben with that no good hedgehog Amy Rose. The blue haired girl didn't understand why but soon realized her father had a hedgehog fetish, collecting fish sticks on his spare time. Oh how Chrom loved the fish sticks as he usually would feed them to the wild Pikachus out in the back of the house as they went pikur pikur instead of pika pika like regular ones did.

Dark Pit inched slowly towards Lucina, telling Mewtwo to wait on the others as he needed to be alone to be able to recruit her.

As much as he hated to admit it, the Gothic angel knew that with the entire krew with him, they would ruin his chances of obtaining a new member as he could picture what exactly will happen.

Wolf will of course, start barking and run on all fours and end up chasing his tail because wolves are canines and canines are dogs so they do that. Shadow would be in his own world, thinking about the people in space who died due to the evil Dedede and how they were going to be missing all the KoRn in the world. It pained the Kill La Kill hedgehog but he knew he must move on somehow.

Next, Lucas would be confused. He was the only person he could trust as Lucas would wonder what the fuck the other members of the krew were doing or if they drank that disgusting, bubblegum and grape soda. Then, there was Mewtwo. He of course would talk about taking lives but then get sidetracked and be a dick to Cia because for some reason, he just really hates her.

Cia of course, will bitch back and then go on about how she gets porn of herself, all the men Flock to her, and whatnot and Mewtwo would just say they're chubby chasers, attracted to her fat. It would be all chaotic like the time he went to Washington DC to see the statue of Abraham Lincoln as Pit sat on it, asking the sixteenth president of the United States for presents as if he was some sort of god.

It would be a total disaster. Anyways, Lucina eventually wiped her eyes, looking up as she noticed the Goth she wondered what he wanted recalling that back at the Smash Manor, Dark Pit always scoffed at everyone, telling them to go die in a corner or even eat their own feces. She glared at him as their eyes met face to face.

"What do you want?!" said Lucina, giving him an attitude.

"Hey, I didn't come here to have you bark at me like that man," said the edgy angel.

"Oh, what did you come here for?! To laugh at my pain and misery?" replied Lucina, frowning in disgust.

"I came because I know how you feel.I too always feel pain and misery having people always call me that stupid fucking nickname Pittoo. It disgusts me and ever since that stupid goddess, nobody calls me Dark Pit unless its people like me," replied Dark Pit, sighing.

"People like you?"

"Yes. There are people like me who also suffer because of this. We're broken and we support each others backs. I can give you all the support I need. After all, we krew are family... so, what do you listen to?" asked the emo Pit.

This would confirm if Lucina was truly broken or just a poser like those who were insured by Flo from the progressive commercials. it didn't help that the talking box had a thing for her and wanted to get into her pants and do things to her such as hit her from the back, hit her from the sides, hit her in the middle as it will make her want to ride.

"...Nightwish," answered the princess of Ylisse, no, of fish sticks because her father build the castle out of fish sticks at one point. Let's just say neither Fredrick or Lucina's mother Ruben were pleased.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Cia sighed, looking around in the mall to see if anyone was there. She saw that the coast was clear, seizing the opportunity as she rushed like moon base alpha on the moon, seeing how she was wearing killer sexy hooker heels or birds, we just don't know.<p>

She went into Torrid, the store that was known for carrying clothes for all the single ladies and plus sized women. The dark sorceress tactician froze in horror as she almost screamed. Torrid, just like hot topic, her favorite store ever, has changed. It was replaced with shit people would find at a Lane Bryant or other preppy, plus sized clothing stores or even worse, AMERICAN EAGLE, HOLLISTER, FOREVER 21, ABERCROMBIE AND FITCH AND AEROPOSTALE!

She wanted to know who the fuck did this, who ruined the other back up store with the other clothes?! Cia did not like this one bit as someone was behind her, laughing in the most obnoxious way ever. It was like, hearing SpongeBob Squarepants laugh the night away like Tarzan boy.

"Dahahahahahahahahaha!" chuckled the douche canoe.

Turning around, Cia saw it was none other than her nemesis, her ex-best friend, Princess Zelda Harkinian Nohassen Frida Kalo.

"Aww is the little pudgy witch mad that I bought the rights to the Torrid line?" mocked the Hylian princess, smirking. Cia's blood started to boil as she wanted to rip the daylights out of her, however that would make link mad and Cia didn't want to make link mad.

"Shut up you dumb skank," snapped the sorceress. "How many fucking times to I have to fucking remind you that I'm not fat?!"

"There's no need to remind me dear, after all, you remind me all the time. Just look at that disgusting attire you're wearing. those pants look like they're about to bust, that shirt that's stretching is crying for mercy and just look at all that shit you're wearing. No wonder nobody loves you," taunted Zelda, being the prep that she was.

"Grrr, fuck you ya stupid cunt!" Cia sneered, giving Hyrule princess double middle fingers, the most ultimate Goth thing anyone can ever do. Zelda rolled her eyes, finding it to be the most stupid thing ever. Instead, she laughed once more, this time more like a dying sea urchin than anything else.

"Well, look at the time! I have to be heading over to my lunch date with... LINK!" Zelda laughed again before walking away. Cia growled under her breath as she moaned.

"God I want to fucking kill her so badly..."

"So, Torrid huh? Tell me again how you're not fat again," said a voice from behind.

The white haired woman screeched a bit, turning around just to notice Mewtwo and the rest of the krew to include some blue haired chick who has no ass, who had no tits, who didn't even had no boingy bits.

"Satan Judas!" Cia retorted, sighing. Lucas just shrugged, exchanging looks with Shadow as he seemed to be collecting his thoughts. The hedgehog had a strange feeling about today however couldn't pinpoint it. Perhaps he felt as if something or someone was watching their every move.

Dark Pit looked around, not noticing that a member was gone since that member was usually known as the forgotten one. No one knew what they did or how they even did anything, they just figured that's what they do.

"Ahem, today I am here to inform you of a new member. She is broken just like us her trash of a father cheating on her mother with Amy Rose," told the dark angel. Everyone nodded, understanding and leaning onto his every word.

"So, who is she exactly?" asked Shadow.

Lucas gave Lucina a slight nudge, as if telling her to introduce herself. After all, members of the Hot Topic Krew needed to be strong to survive against the horrors of preps, haters and of course, the evil Yoshi.

"I'm Lucina, the female," she said, introducing herself. Everyone was quiet, before clapping. Cia was the only one confused as hell, glancing as she wondered who even gave her that title.

Mewtwo smirked in her direction, as if trying to taunt her as he was always a dick to her. Truth be told, he just hated Cia. Then again, Mewtwo hated everyone.

"Lucina the female, huh," said Lucas. "Wait... Cia's a girl too, why does Lucina have such a strange title?!" questioned the general.

"Cia doesn't count," said Mewtwo. "She's her own species, the species that comes from McDonalds as she was born to her parents Ronald McDonald and Grimace the... whatever the fuck that thing is."

Cia growled, rolling her eyes as she made a mental note to mess with Mewtwo's senses later. She looked around, noticing a member of the krew was missing.

"HEY! STOP THAT ANIMAL!" shouted Donkey Kong. Many didn't consider him as an animal because he was civilized and wore a red tie, hinting that he was a professional CEO of a big name company, particularly, Dole.

The Hot Topic Krew looked over, Dark Pit slapping himself mentally before sighing while Lucas just shook his head.

Wolf was running around, full on animal mode as he ran on all fours, almost barely wearing any of his people clothes.

"WOLF WOLF WOLF WOLF!" said the wolf, making his way toward the crowd.

People screamed, Pikachu jumping to the size as Wolf ran into Daisy, causing her to fly.

"HI I'M DAISY," said the other princess, flying off as she broke part of the roof, indenting it in the shape of her body.

Suddenly, a bullet struck Wolf as it got him back to his senses. Dark Pit turned around, looking as he noticed Fox McCloud and others. The mercenary was accompanied with none other than Lucario, Ness, and Sonic.

Soon, their leader showed up, causing Dark Pit to give the finger.

"Pittoo, you need to stop this. I don't want to hurt you seeing how we're like brothers but this so called Hot Topic Krew of yours has got to go!" said the light angel.

"Who's gonna stop us?" taunted Dark Pit, smirking. He knew he could beat up pit however he knew killing him meant the end of the world as we know it, to include his death.

Pit glanced, doing their cool poses as it shined bright like a diamond, giving off a Ragyo vibe as he was joined in by his own team.

"PIT THE LEADER!"

"NESS THE GENERAL!"

"GOTTA GO FAST!"

"LUCARIO, PREPARE TO DIE!"

"FOX MCCLOUD, IT'S MY MISSION TO OBLITERATE YOU!"

"And we're the... CUTE TOOT HOUSE!" they all shouted in unison.

Everyone clapped at their fabulousness except the Goths. They hated them and wanted them gone. Roy and Little Mac clapped passionately, finding their poses beautiful.

"Now that's what I call perfection," said the boxer.

"Of course," replied Roy, agreeing. "These guys have the skills to make the world go round in lots and lots of sweet, sweet dosh."

The two high fived one another. Dark Pit almost hit one of them with an arrow, however, something struck it before he could KILL THEM BOTH!

"THORON!"

_Running through the monsoon, beyond the world til the end of time._

Lucina recognized that voice from somewhere. Turning around, she noticed a familiar face standing on the table as he looked elegant, having beautiful posture that could have strike the vogue pose at any moment.

Shadow took note of his appearance, noticing he stood out from the rest of the toots. He appeared to have a nice, slender appearance almost as if he was... an emo or even worse, A SCENE KID!

"What the fuck," said Dark Pit.

"Who the fuck is that," said Lucas, making an annoyed face. It's almost as if they didn't know who he was or rather, he never paid much attention since he mainly hung out with his boyfriend.

"That's... Robin, the..." Lucina paused, staring as the hot topic krew bundled up with one another.

"Correct Lucina," replied the master tactician. He smiled a bit, almost as if it was to taunt the crew as he posed.

"ROBIN, THE GRANDMASTER TACTICIAN! I WILL TIP THE SCALES!"

Pit clapped, amazed by their tactician. Unlike Dark Pit's tactician, his tactician was calm, collective and cool.

"AUGH! WHATS THIS FUCKING EMO MUSIC SHIT PLAYING?!" yelled Wolf as he was magically in his Goth clothes again.

Robin frowned, shaking his head in utter annoyance.

"Tokio Hotel is not emo. Besides, it reminds me of someone... a certain someone I have to settle a score with," said Robin, the totally not emo scene tactician.

"And that is?" Mewtwo said, being a smartass. He just wanted to start the fight so he could take lives to include lives of all the innocents because Mewtwo had a thrill for killing.

"Her...!"

Everyone gasped, turning around as they would suspect at him to point at Lucina but instead, it was none other than Cia.

"The fuck..? What did I do...?!" the dark sorceress tactician said in bewilderment.

"Don't you remember me?!" said Robin, kind of in the mixture of annoyed and upset. One didn't understand him while others would call him Red Robin, asking if he served gigantic gourmet burgers.

"We went to fat camp together."

"... Fat camp?!I don't remember that shit. What the fuck, are you trying to deceive me because it ain't working. All of you are the same, full of pride, arrogance and ego. It's filled in your heart as-!"

Robin cut her off. "SHUT UP YOU FAT BITCH!"

Mewtwo was amused by all of this. There was so much he was learning about Cia and he loved all of it. It was like he was the paparazzi, trying to get into her life as she ran away like she was running in the 90s. Cia frowned, letting the emo ass man talk.

"Anyways, we were close friends, kept in touch afterwards... until you never showed up at my birthday party."

"You've got to be fucking kidding," said Dark Pit. This was already getting stupid, but of course, emos whine about everything and don't realize people have lives outside them. Not everyone can make it to a shitty birthday party or let alone not every plan falls through.

Cia was confused throughout the whole thing as Mewtwo loved every bit of it. He felt like a serial killer after the murder was done, joyful and full of life.

"Robin... It's just a birthday party," said Lucina. "Not everyone could always fall through with their plans. We're human after all..."

She gave a dirty look to Wolf "In before you make a Daft Punk reference."

"You don't quite understand Lucina...I was always alone for most of my life, no one attended anything of mine let alone I had no friends. I was that kid who was picked on, called gigantic gourmet burger every single goddamn fucking day of my life. I felt like giving up at one point however my parents forced me to go to some stupid camp, only to realize I finally made a friend... and what does that friend do, not show up and I never hear from them again! You should know this, your father's a fucking dumbass who eats oranges like an apple!"

"Can we just get to the killing already?" said Lucas, bored. Dark Pit nodded in agreement while Mewtwo didn't care.

"No," said Pit. "I'm getting into the story as Robin suffered so much."

"Goddammit Pit-stain no."

"Yes."

Suddenly, while they were all off-guard, Robin gave a vague signal to the other members of the cute toot house as he casted Elwind in the krew's direction, causing each member to split up.

Dark Pit was with Pit as he got ready to fight, however instead, Pit decided to take him to the arcade to settle things in Dance Dance Revolution.

"What the fuck, I thought we were fighting," said Dark Pit.

"Nope. We're gonna spend the time as brothers," said Pit. Dark Pit groaned, wishing he was someone else.

* * *

><p>The others were split according to their job and profession. It was Ness versus Lucas, Sonic versus Shadow, Mewtwo, the physics professor from Harvard vs. Lucario, the psychology teacher from Stanford. Last but not least, it was Cia vs. Robin as they were all split up. The only one not involved was Lucina as they had no one for her. So she shrugged, going to Starbucks to get herself a mocha frappucino because all girls love going to Starbucks for overpriced coffee.<p>

Each fight went on as each member of the krew were getting their ass whooped! It turned out they underestimated the cute toot house as they were more powerful.

"Playtime is over!" shouted Shadow. He had enough of hearing Sonic go YOU'RE TOO SLOW over and over again.

"CHAOS CONTROL!"

He slowed down time, thinking about Maria, her grandfather Gerald Way and of course, the space colony. He punched Sonic in the jaw, knocking the speedy blue ball of fast out and into the wall. After that, he pulled on Sonic's arms and... RIPPED THEM OFF.

Blood began to splatter everywhere, causing the blue hedgehog to scream in pain and agony not expecting ow the edge to do that. Afterwards, Shadow grabbed an eyeball, physically pulling it out as the retina ripped off, more blood coming as Sonic was dying. Soon after, Sonic the hedgehog was no more as he was dead by the hands of Shadow.

"End game."

Mewtwo and Lucario were at neck to neck with one another, fighting with their psychic Pokémon powers.

"Just give it up," said Lucario all justice like.

"Never. I'm here to kill, not to spare lives," he said edgily.

Lucario smirked. "I have a confession.I was the one who murdered Sakurai... his screams were beautiful, watching him tremble in pain and fear as he drove himself into madness, eventually dying."

"You... fucking... dick..."

Mewtwo unleashed his full fury, causing Lucario to expand. As the blue Pokémon got bigger and bigger, he exploded as blood went everywhere, covering Mewtwo as it was raining guts.

"I'm satisfied."

Lucas and Ness both huffed, staring at one another while glaring. They used to be friends, inseparable even but however, Dark Pit ruined that. Ness hated the dark angel and wanted Lucas back, the old Lucas he knew.

"Lucas, you can still change... that angel is a bad influence on you," exclaimed the boy from Onett.

"He's my boyfriend. Dark Pit means the world to me and there's no way in hell I'm giving that up... PK FREEZE!"

Ness dodged it, countering it with pk fire. Eventually he got a signal as he retreated. Lucas watched him run off, wondering why the cute toot house existed and what their purpose was even.

Meanwhile, Robin seemed to be having the most fun as he defeated all of Cia's Dark Links, before striking her with Arcfire, causing her specter to fly out of her hands.

The dark sorceress was pretty beat up, trying her best to get up however, her vision started going hazy a bit. Robin approached her, kneeling down as he grabbed her chin, making her look at him.

"How the mighty have fallen. To think that you once lead an army of some sorts during Lollapalooza... but now look at you, you're pathetic, you've lost your touch and even more, you gotten quite fat. And you say people draw rule 34 of you on the internet.

Cia growled, trying to say something but to no avail, her efforts were useless. Instead, she started to experience fear, realizing that Robin could give the final blow at any moment. Tears began to weld up, causing her amethyst eyes to shine like Edward Cullen's glittery skin as he obviously shopped at Icing.

The white haired tactician looked at her and froze a bit. For a split second, he saw someone, the little girl who was overshadowed by her other, more adorable sibling. He sensed the loneliness she experienced as if they were two kindred souls destined to be with one another. Nobody understood their pain, rejection, betrayal and manipulation better than the other.

As the woman closed her eyes, Robin just sighed. He couldn't do it. Part of him couldn't strike his final blow, an easy win. Instead, he turned around and began to walk away. He had a new goal in mind, to discover the true motives behind the Cute Toot House and the Big Bad.

"Aren't you going to kill me? You've waited so long," said Cia. She laid on the floor, trying to regain her energy back before moving.

"There's no point. Besides, you've left me so alone...I don't know why, but I knew I had to find you again," replied the tactician, his back faced to her.

"You're an idiot you know that...I could easily strike you from behind and kill you right now, it's that easy," boasted Cia.

"Hmph, you couldn't do it even if you tired. We're one in the same, stuck in a monsoon with no way to get out of it, he'd pause for a moment, leaving the gothic girl to be confused. He'd begin walking, before disappearing from her sight.

"Somehow, we need to go through the monsoon, just... me and you."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Wolf tore one into Fox, causing the fox to well, become the hunted. The mercenary was no more as he was now dead, his head lying on the side of the food court. And his body, inside a gumball machine.<p>

the krew gathered up as Lucina winced at the gruesome sight, wearing her new, all black attire as it made her look super edgy and hot. Shadow held onto the weak Cia as she muttered something.

"Let's get... some... fucking pizza... I'm starving..."

"It's because you're obese and got your ass kicked," said Mewtwo. Cia gave him a slight glare before sighing. Lucina just looked at Lucas, shrugging with one another as it seemed that they were the most level headed of the bunch.

Dark Pit sighed, wishing he could have fought instead of having to hear Pit talk about the importance of having a food handler's card, puppies, rainbows and of course, that goddess.

They decided to go to the evil, most hardcore Goth pizza place ever, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Rumor had it the machines came to life and attacked people however, it only attacked the preps. since then, it became a hangout for the Goths and whatnot. Everyone ate the pizza like it was no tomorrow, Wolf eating his like a wolf because, he's a fucking wolf.

Mewtwo smirked at Cia as she seemed to be staring off into space.

"Nice to know that you're similar to someone fatass..." said the asshole Pokémon. "And even better, you were fat as a kid, still fat now. How pathetic... not even fat camp helped you out."

Cia punched Mewtwo in the face before grabbing a slice of pizza.

"Mewtwo, do me a favor and fuck off."

Everyone laughed, glad that she was back to normal as she ate pizza, giving her body the food it needed.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at the headquarters, Pit entered alongside Ness and Robin both of them kneeling down to the Big Bads and Yoshi.<p>

"It appears we lost three soldiers tonight," said the angel.

Palutena frowned at the news, finding it sad. Porky couldn't believe it. He didn't expect the Goth krew to take measures in killing. Meanwhile, Yoshi wasn't surprised nor was Zelda.

"Guess they had to play rough... now, it's time to get serious..."

The stage came once again as she began announcing the members of the Cute Toot House. These ones were stronger to begin with and won't go down as easily.

"Meet the newest members of the Cute Toot House," said the princess. Roy, Little Mac and Samus watched with King Dedede.

"First we have our other leader, Lady Palutena!"

Palutena posed as Pit beamed, clapping for her. He was so proud as he wanted to help her succeed.

"Next is Claus, the romantic interest."

A boy who looked like Lucas came out as he looked around. He didn't understand his title but hey, most of these titles didn't make any sense.

"Now replacing Sonic is Silver the hedgehog, as the it's no use!"

More clapping ensued as Roy made money ran from the sky.

"Next is Villager, the creep."

A short male wearing a red shirt came up on stage. He had a permanent smile, one that was extremely eerie and menacing, almost as if he murdered before.

"After that, it is I as your secretary. Thank you, thank you."

Zelda bowed, acting all prim and proper.

"Next runner up is... Lana the weeaboo! Since the Hot Topic Krew has her lard ass of a sister, we might as well have the cuter, prettier and skinny one!"

Lana strikes a pose, causing Pit to blush because she was his girlfriend.

"Nya! I hope we all can be the best of friends and love one another," she chirped, making a cute grin as she did the peace sign.

"Now, give it up for Jigglypuff, the karate expert!"

Jigglypuff jumped in, breaking a huge statue as she bowed. Everyone clapped once more.

"The next member is both a higher head of the Big Bad but decided to join us under a name. It's the lovely Yoshi, the murder!"

The Terminator theme started to play as Yoshi came out, looking all fucking robotic and Terminator 2 like. He was ready to kill and he was out to kill Lucas and Pittoo.

"And now, for our newest member... Mario the mascot!"

"Its'a me, Mario!" the famous plumber came out as music started to play. Roy brought out the chicks in bikinis as he blared out some Ludacris.

* * *

><p>As everyone was preoccupied in their part, Robin managed to leave without them noticing as he decided to go back to his house located at the Gerudo Wellspring of Truth. His father, Ganondorf was waiting for him.<p>

"Did you kill her?" asked the king of thieves who ripped his title off of Aladdin.

"...Yes father, I've killed her," he answered with a straight face. Ganondorf paused for a moment before smirking. Then he chuckled.

"Good boy... now run off and do whatever you people do," said the muscular man.

Robin nodded. He couldn't believe he lied to his father like that but felt that all of this was unnecessary. He'd begin to suspect if turning hot topic into something else cursed everyone to do unfortunate events.

He went to his side of his home as it was full of books and statues, photos and paintings of Cia. Robin was thankful his father never went to his side of the house or else he would have been turned into a meatball.

As the Hot Topic Krew left the pizza joint, someone watched them from afar. The man was a scaredy cat but felt they could use his help.

He wanted to prove himself for once, even if it means fighting against his own brother.

-The chaptar comes to an end as "Into the Monsoon" by Tokio Hotel begins playing-

Chaptar 3 end.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for today's episode. Bet any of you guys didn't expect the HTK to start getting deep. We're going deeper man. It's going to blow your mind and whatnot. So, we have the CTH and Robin who does his own thing. If the HTK want to get on their level, they need to recruit a couple of more goths and broken people so they can get ready for the epic battle that's bound to take place!<strong>

**As for Lucina's mother, its just female Robin, but Reflet sounded too weird so I went with Ruben instead. I'm curious, who's your favorite character so far and why and two, what characters do you ship together that aren't Dark Pit and Lucas(we all ship that!)?**

**Next time in Chaptar 4, they meet a determined, green plumber named Luigi who is overshadowed by his famous brother Mario. Desperate to make a name for himself, he reaches out to the HTK, pleading his way in as he wants to prove himself as his own hero rather than be lumped into the Mario Brothers. Will Luigi be able to succeed or will the HTK deny him entry!**

**Tune in next episode... Chaptar 4: The Lean, Green, Fighting Machine**


	5. Chaptar 4: Lean, Green, Fighting Luigi

**Yo! I'm back with the latest installment of the HTK. Today, Dark Pit and his friends are approached by none other than the shy Luigi. The second Mario brother is interested in joining their group however he has to prove himself to them first. What happens when they are bombarded by the Cute Toot House once more?! Will Luigi be able to prove himself or will he fail?!**

**Thanks for all of the reviews so far, I really appreciate it!**

**GintaxAlvissForever: You do bring up a really good point about it being a parody... I might change it. As for your suggestions, I'll keep them in mind seeing how I have a lot of things planned for this wonderful story.**

* * *

><p>Chaptar 4: Lean, Green, Fighting Machine<p>

The next day, the sky was dark, murky just like the hearts of many Goths. it was their calling, their sanctuary as the prayed to the great Satan, hoping for the rest of the week to be like that. it has officially been a day since Lucina was a part of the Krew, fitting in like a g-6.

She seemed to get along with Lucas the most as they were both the calmest like the deep blue sea that laid on the sand every day, wanting to swallow the grass beyond its reach. today was the special day, the special day were the Krew finally get to go to their special hangout place, not Disneyland, not California adventure, not even the count of Monte Crisco but rather, the hangout.

It was all black, full of the best Goth bands, gothic foods, gothic wear, gothic accessories and everything hardcore and black anyone can get. Lucina looked around, hearing slipknot being blasted as everyone seemed to be doing their own thing. Shadow was floating in the sky, meditating, Wolf sleeping on the wolf bed because wolves are dogs and dogs aren't allowed on the couch. Mewtwo was reading a book on how to kill thousands all at once as he seemed to be occupied in his own, surreal edgy world about death and taking lives of everyone. Dark Pit and Lucas were making out in the corner of the room because they're lovers and because everyone else would complain.

Meanwhile, Cia seemed to be asleep on the couch as she couldn't seem to get much sleep either due to Lana blasting anI'me music or because of yesterday's horrific events. the only horrific event she had was when she was forced to watch Zelda steal link away from her or the tI'me when Lana ate all of her nuggets. the sorceress appeared to be muttering something in her sleep, smiling a bit as she drooled.

"Mmmm... aaah, yes that its love... show me what you want do... thrust it... thrust it in me."

Mewtwo raised a brow while Lucas and Dark Pit paused their make out session. Lucina had a confused look while Shadow didn't break his focus. After all, he can control time and time can't control him. He is a gatekeeper, maintaining balance of time and space to observe the world to make sure nothing bad happens.

"What is she even dreaming about this time?" questioned Lucas.

"Probably being fed... even in her dreams she's a fatass," said the asshole Pokémon.

Dark Pit shrugged while Lucina frowned. The Ylissean princess wasn't too fond of Mewtwo being a dick to Cia like that, especially when she notice there was heavily a lack of teamwork in the Krew. perhaps some bonding exercises will work or something but for now, she needed to understand their relationships better before initiating this all to the leader, Dark Pit himself.

"Umm...I don't really think you thrust food exactly into someone," said Dark Pit, thinking about it.

Cia moaned some more, talking some more in her slumber.

"Aaaah yes love, thrust it, thrust that shiny master sword of yours inside me... yes... yes... YES!"

"... EWWWW!" ALL THE AWAKE ONES SAID OUT LOUD AT ONCE!

Thankfully someone knocked on the door, distracting them... wait a minute, who the fuck found out their secret location?! This caused Wolf to wake up, barking as he heard the doorbell as he went to it on all fours, becoming his canine instincts because he is, in fact, a wolf.

"Who the fuck found us?!" barked Dark Pit. Opening the door, it revealed to be a tall, slender green man with a mustache as he fiddled with his fiddlesticks. Lucas peered along with Lucina and the others. The only one who hasn't moved from their place or woke up was Cia.

"Ugh, gross its him!" complained Lucas, shaking his head. He wondered how this weenie even found them.

"...Luigi?" said Lucina, bewildered. she wondered how he even managed to find him or what even made him come here in the first place. perhaps this was a trap of some sorts.

"Give me one good reason why you're here or else you will die," said Mewtwo, being edgy and evil as usual.

"Well...," said the green plumber from Brooklyn, "i want to join your cr...cr...cre... Krew." he had to change the C to a K or else he would have been fucked. Luigi didn't want that, especially if he wanted to prove himself and not be overshadowed by the other plumber, Mario. After all, everyone knows what they say, all toasters toast toast.

"You're fucking kidding right?" said Shadow. he couldn't believe the words he heard out of his mouth as Wolf become himself once more.

"Hmmm," Wolf began whispering something into the hedgehog's ear, telling him to pass it along as it reached Dark Pit. Once it was finished, the edgy hardcore angel looked at him.

"...Alright then... we'll let you join on one condition..."

"That is?"

"You gotta prove yourself..."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the base of the Cute Toot House and the big bad, Robin seemed to be in deep thought. He began walking around, wondering where everyone was as he looked up and down the hallways as it was empty. He'd begin to wander, hearing a faint murmur not from afar. being curious, he decided to inch up, lean in and eavesdrop on the conversation, wondering what was going on.<p>

Yoshi was walking around, pacing as he was having a soliloquy to himself. he'd begin with a dramatic pose, terminator theme to aid him before beginning his monologue.

"The next place I'll be taking over is Spencers, replacing it with a Disney store. After that, it will be the Capri-sun factory as those pathetic little mall Goths will have no more of their precious goods," the dinosaur laughed menacingly, causing Robin to gasp a little before covering his mouth.

"Soon, I will take over the world and turn it all into happiness galore... or so the Cute Toot House thinks... I'll turn it into dictatorship, anarchy and become the ruler of this vast world and rid it of both Gothic and cuteness once and for all... those fools, to think I'm on their side... how pathetic. They're just doing my dirty work all along... chuckle chuckle fuckle fuckle.."

Robin backed away, getting out of sight before someone could catch him. This was it, he was done as it was the end. The tactician gathered his belongings, not wanting to associate with the Cute Toot House nor the evil prick Yoshi anymore. As he left, he decided to make a Pit stop at a McDonald's not too far from here as he didn't have any breakfast this morning.

He noticed a woman who could be his sister if they were related walk inside, ordering a cheeseburger and fries as she sat near him. She seemed to be covered in blood, causing him to suspect something however the workers didn't seem to mind it at all or, they just ignored everything and did their jobs. Robin wondered who or what she had done or what went around her life as he ate his chicken nuggets, dipping them into a pineapple under the sea.

Ruben couldn't believe it. she finally did it as she looked at her hands, her cold, bloodstained hands as she recalled this morning.

_Ruben was getting ready to murder Chrom as she found her trusty axe. She wondered how long this affair with Amy Rose has gone for and wanted to end it once and for all. it pained her to see him play her for such a fool, take advantage of her trust and then go all footloose on her and fuck a hedgehog for christ sake._

_Chrom appeared to be on the computer, using internet explorer because Chrom didn't really know Google Chrome existed or he just had a thing for shitty browsers. Ruben looked to make sure Lucina and her son Markus were sleeping before inching towards her husband._

_Chrom seemed to be on a website called Neopets as it was full of people who loved animals and mingled around. It's supposed to be website for children but adults love it too. He appeared to be on a forum, talking to Tails, Knuckles the enchilada, Rouge the bat, wolf1977, and a user called twilightwolf. They were talking about various fun activities to do with the people they care for as twilightwolf had trouble telling their significan't other that they were in fact, a wolfaboo. Their favorite movie was Balto, they loved drawing wolves, and can even turn into a wolf as they were part wolf._

_Ruben saw him glued onto the screen as she raised the axe and slam and jammed, watching Chrom's head fly off as it landed in the trash like a basketball. she'd begin cutting other pieces of his body as blood went all over the floor, bagging it before cleaning up to dispose of his remains. After all, Fredrock wasn't here so she was free to do whatever the hell she wanted to. And Chrom, that cheating bastard, deserved to die. She'd throw his body into the river, watching the bag drift away before returning to the house, no, going to McDonalds._

* * *

><p>The Hot Topic Krew took Luigi to a new bubblegum and grape soda factory as was a hundred percent clean and goth free.<p>

"Now, we need you to vandalize the building one hundred percent," said Dark Pit. "otherwise we kill you."

Luigi gulped as Lucina found that a bit too harsh. she was still getting used to it as she noticed that they decided to let Cia rest for the day so there was no strategies Luigi could use to aid him. They would hand him the most Gothic of colors as he had to decorate the building with the darkest things possible.

The green plumber gulped as he began spraying the building. He would decorate it with ghosts, demons, skeletons and even lots and lots of blood. After he finished, he was given a nodding approval before a coworker stepped out and caught them.

"What do you kids think you're doing?!" said the worker of the factory.

Luigi began to shake, accidentally spraying black on the worker as he began screaming, melting as he died from the black paint.

"Wow... that's pretty fuckin cool," said Lucas. he seemed to be impress by Luigi's quick wit.

"Yeah. Nice defense there," said Lucina, joining in.

Everyone clapped as Luigi was on his way to becoming a new member of the Krew, however, someone stopped him.

"Luigi! How could you'a do this?!"

They saw it was none other than the famous plumber Mario as he seemed to be disappointed in his younger brother. Little did they know, they were surrounded as some Cute Toot House members revealed themselves.

"Pittoo, stop this! Stop forcing innocent people to take your side," said Pit. He just really wanted to eat floor ice cream and get his brother to come back to him as other Pit and not Dark Pit.

"Fuck off Pit-stain you piece of shit," replied Dark Pit, not giving a fuck.

"I don't think that's a way you should be talking to your brother, Pitooey," said another voice. Looking up, it was none other than the green haired floozy Palutena. Dark Pits most hated nemesis and even worse... his mom.

"Fucking Satan Judas!" shouted Dark Pit.

"I think you need to learn how to watch your language sir," said another voice. Jumping down was Villager, smiling as he looked so adorable as he waved at everyone. He was joined in by Ness, Silver the hedgehog, and Claus.

Lucas' eyes widened as he couldn't believe it. Was that... his own twin brother, the one he thought who was killed by the evil capitalist Porky Minch?! How dare the Cute Toot House and the evil Yoshi take him and brainwash his own brother, like what the hell?!

"Lucas... its kinda disappointing that I have seen you working for the other side... we always have room for new members," said his less edgy brother.

"Fuck that shit, Hot Topic is love, Hot Topic is life," said Lucas. "Plus, my boyfriend is with me."

Ness sighed. "He's just using you Lucas. Can't you see that?!"

"Stop lying you fuckass nerd," said Lucas, flipping him off. It caused Villager to gasp and shake his head.

"So rude," he said, smiling. "Perhaps we should join in the party."

Silver looked and noticed Shadow. "Hey, looks like they have an old man who's going through a midlife crisis," he said, mocking Shadow.

"Fuck off you shithole," said Shadow.

"We begin, operation save Luigi and purify these poor, kindred souls," said the goddess of light.

"CUTE TOOT HOUSE GO!" shouted all of the members.

Dark Pit couldn't help but notice that the emo Robin was missing from all of this while he kicked Pit in the face, only to get Palutena to reflect a barrier at him, causing the McEmolord to fly into a wall.

* * *

><p>Back at the hangout spot, or rather, one of their many hangout spots, Cia was awake and noticed everyone else gone. she sighed of relief a bit, wiping the drool away from her cheek as she went into the kitchen and opened up the pantry before grabbing a couple of Twinkies as she ate them. Afterwards, she went into the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror before frowning a bit.<p>

"..."

She happened to find an older photo of herself and picked it up, looking at it before looking in the mirror once more. The white haired woman gave off a disgruntled sigh, tossing the picture as she observed herself before shaking her head in disappointment.

"...You used to be so beautiful... what happened..."

Cia left the bathroom, making her way towards the hang out room before someone knocked on the door.

"What the fuck."

Stomping over, she quickly opened it to see who she'd had to kill before seeing it was Robin. How did he even find her hide out or even more, did he want to finish her off.

The emo tactician arrived, holding a bag of delicious, scrumptious, nutritious McDonalds before stepping inside.

"Hey..." he said, pausing for a moment. Robin looked away, trying not to blush or ignore any part of feelings as he held onto the bag of goods.

"Got you something." he said, holding the food.

Cia on the other hand, rejected it. "No thanks, I don't need it..." she replied, trying to be all snippy and edgy however she failed to mask her current emotion.

Robin tilted his head like a Pikachu would do. "Something wrong?" he asked.

Cia sighed, sitting on the couch as he joined her. She couldn't believe she was sharing this with an enemy but it was better than ranting off to one of the Krew members. After all, they were all a bunch of assholes, except Lucina... for now.

"I've been thinking... that fucker Mewtwo's... right."

Robin raised a brow. "Eh?"

"i looked at myself... Robin I'm fucking fat... look at me, I'm a fatass...," she said, sobbing. Her makeup was smearing all over the place as Robin frowned for a moment.

"Cia... don't listen to him..."

"How the fuck am I supposed to listen to you... even you admitted that I'm a fucking lardass yesterday... fucking Satan Judas...I can't handle this shit..." wailed the witch.

Robin paused for a moment, trying to think of the right words to say. He felt guilty about yesterday, especially after calling her those things as he realized those words were said out of anger, something beyond his reach.

He hoped it wasn't too late to apologize as he wanted to shake it off.

"Cia... I'm sorry about yesterday...I was just upset you didn't remember me and... about that jackass Mewtwo... don't listen to him or anyone else who's a fucking prick like that. There are people like that everywhere, shaming women if they have any meat on their body yet don't do it to others."

The white haired Goth perked up, wondering where Robin was going with this.

"if you think you're fine the way you are, then you're fine. if not, do something about it and prove it to people like that asshole Pokémon, that dick Zelda and your shitstain of a sister. Honestly, I think you're perfect the way you are... you'd be perfect to me if you were skinny, gained more weight, or hell, I'd take anything. You're perfect and don't lose sight of that. Fuck those fat shaming piece of shits all to hell!" said Robin, giving off an emotional speech just like the movie, King's Speech. He didn't realize it, but his hand was on her stomach, rubbing it softly as Cia blinked for a moment.

She didn't seem to smack him off as she smiled a bit before wiping away her tears. "Thanks Robin... I'll take that McDonalds now..."

Smiling, Robin couldn't believe it. He'd eventually stop as he got up, forgetting that she was interested in someone else and not him. He'd always be waiting for her regardless as she is the only women for him.

"Before I go this time, the reason why I came is because I have something to tell you," said the grandmaster tactician. He'd clear his throat, standing up as he looked mighty.

"Yoshi is planning to take over the world. Those Cute Toot House members are fools, being used as he plans on taking out Spencers and the Capri-sun company next. Tell your Krew members that when they return..." Robin began making his way out, however felt someone grabbing his hand. Turning around, it was none other than the dark sorceress herself.

"Robin...wait..."

"..?"

"Thank you... for everything...perhaps I should take you on a Pity date sometime..." she said.

He knew she loved link but a Pity date is still considered a date and that's what he wanted for the longest time. Perhaps he could work his bossanova casanova s-support skills and at least achieve c-rank with her or something.

"...Thanks.."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the battle was equal as they all fought against one another, but the Krew was taken by surprise! A bunch of cuccos came out of nowhere as a giant one came out, ramming through all of the members except Luigi as Lana, Jigglypuff and Zelda jumped out of a summoning gate.<p>

"Konnichiwa!" said Lana, winking as the birds were now free to roam around and do what they please, whether it was shitting everywhere, going bawk bawk or killing people because cuccos are evil ass chickens.

"Satan Judas, she's a member too?! Fuck," said Shadow. Her high Pitched voice was poison to his ears as Jigglypuff chuckled at their pain.

"Luigi, I don't want to-a hurt you. Come back to the-a good side," said Mario.

"Mario...I want to be... my-a own person. Luigi... STRIKE!" Luigi began to glow, turning into a new kind of Luigi... pink Luigi as he had a black aura around him, metal music blasting from it.

He began striking, causing the CTH to fly back as he was all strong like Goku when he went super Saiyan in Dragon Ball Z for the first time.

_"I don't know what we're fighting for or why I have to scream."_

"Luigi stop this!"

"No. fuck-a you, Mario!"

Luigi blasted Mario, causing the plumber to fly through as he collided with the others. Luigi then became to create a giant, pink-green-black fireball.

"Kame...hame...hadouken!" shouted pink Luigi. It charged towards the CTH members, Villager covering his eyes. As it looked like the hit striked them, the Hot Topic Krew cheered, however gasped with Lana created a barrier with her spell book.

"Teehee! Forgot I had that trick up my sleeve. Because of that, I'm not going to play nice anymore... "She'd begin chanting something as she summoned... IFRIT, LORD OF THE NINTENDO?!

"What the fuck, that's not Nintendo," said wolf, pointing out the obvious.

"Final Fantasy, ew gross," said Lucina. She couldn't believe it, the hell did they obtain that.

Ifrit began to cast eruption, under the Hot Topic Krew as Luigi turned around. He went out dashing, hoping to save them from their deaths.

Then "Let the Bodies Hit the Floor" began playing as it startled everyone.

"Ew, what's this gross music?!" said Lady Palutena, disturbed. Lana frowned, covering her ears as Pit looked around.

"It's coming from the roof Lady Palutena," said Pit, pointing towards the roof.

The eruption went off, delighting the Cute Toot House, however, it was blocked off by a dark, purple barrier.

"What the heckie?!" said Jigglypuff, puffing her cheeks in annoyance. a sinister laugh echoed throughout the field as they looked up, the Hot Topic Krew grinning in delight as Mewtwo even seemed impressed for once.

Cia chuckled, holding her specter as she watched them, before sending off her dark links to distract Ifrit.

"Oh great, it's the whale," said Zelda, chuckling. Instead of getting her usual response, Cia just grinned as if she was amused.

"Oh Zellie... you're so amusing you know that?! Using pathetic insults isn't going to get your nor your precious little Cute Toot House members anywhere. Besides, I have something to tell you all," the dark sorceress said, stunning Ifrit as she summoned more of her Dark Links.

"One, nothing wrong with me, two nothing wrong with me, three nothing wrong with me, four, NOTHING WRONG WITH ME!" a giant, purple aura surrounded her as she began powering up herself along with the rest of the Krew to include pink Luigi.

"Luigi, listen to me. we haven't properly met yet but I'm your tactician," said the tactician sorceress witch. "Aim for the boiler, it will unleash pure hell."

Luigi nodded, as he flew, causing the CTH to fly away as he aimed towards the boiler outside the soda factory. He'd began channeling his energy, getting ready to strike as he shouted once more

"KAME...HAME...HADOUKEN!"

There it went, the ball striking as it broke the boiler... causing the factory to blow up as there was now no more bubblegum and grape soda.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed the Cute Toot House all at once. Their precious soda was now gone, how dare the Goths play dirty!

Palutena began casting a portal, disgusted how they took the lives of workers as pink Luigi turned back into regular Luigi. The Cute Toot House began heading over. Lana turned around, frowning a bit before looking around to see if any more members were around.

After that, her whole face completely changed as she looked pissed, more pissed than Marth during the time someone stole his hairbrush.

"What... the.. actual... FUCK CIA?! YOU STUPID FAT SACK OF SHIT! YOU FUCKING GOT RID OF THE FUCKING BUBBLEGUM AND GRAPE SODA FACTORY. FUCK YOU, AND FUCK YOUR GODDAMN FUCKING PIECE OF FUCKING SHIT FRIENDS!"

The Hot Topic Krew blinked, Dark Pit exchanging looks with the other members as they were completely surprised by her change in personality. Cia, on the other hand, wasn't surprised and laughed.

"Lana, sister dearest... go fuck yourself and eat a dick. you're just pissed because your precious shitty soda is gone and the fact that Pit won't have sex with you because he believes in abstinence," said Cia, being a motherfucking badass.

Lana gave them the double middle finger that only Goths give out before changing back to her happy self and going into the portal. Everyone cheered, happy to see Cia back and the fact at how awesome Luigi was.

"Wow, you're definitely in Luigi," said Wolf.

"I agree. So, how should we celebrate?" asked Shadow.

"Let's vandalize more shit," said Lucas. "After that, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza!"

"FUCK YEAH!"

Mewtwo looked at Cia. "Didn't know you could be that epic... too bad you're still fa-!"

Before he could even say it, Cia smacked him with her specter, causing the Krew to laugh as usual.

"I've regained my confidence again... and I have someone to thank for it," she boasted with pride.

"And that is?" asked Dark Pit.

"Can't tell you. it's a secret," she replied.

Lucina couldn't believe it. She found her to be badass as the ladies of the group began bonding, becoming friends. She received a phone call as she picked it up as it was her little brother Markus.

"Lucy, where are you?!" he asked.

"With my Krew," replied the princess.

"Oh. I haven't seen dad anywhere... I'm worried," replied Markus.

"...Don't worry about it Markus, as long as mother is there we'll be fine. We don't need that piece of shit anyways," she said, cheering him up.

"Thanks Lucy! Later!"

* * *

><p>The Krew walked away, little did they know, the fight to get the original Hot Topic was just beginning. There were more obstacles to come, more than just the big bad and the Cute Toot House.<p>

"Looks like the posers are finally getting serious," said a black haired dark mage from afar.

"Yep, nya ha ha. Still find them to be hilarious. It's like watching a bunch of weebs praise shitty anime like Kill la Kill," said a white haired Goth dark mage, real Goth and not the mall kind.

"Shh," said a hot, Twili woman, telling the anime elitist made to be quiet. She embraced the other dark mage before kissing her on the lips as they were in cousins.

"Let's observe them some more before we have our own fun," she said.

Next, was a humanoid avian along with a princess who wore pink, a chimpanzee, a small, cat eyed version of Link, and a robot.

"That's where she ran off," said Falco. The princess sighed, shaking her head.

"It's too bad, I can't believe she went all mall Goth on us," peach said, sighing once more.

"Hmph, she can't get away from us or escape her past. After all, once you're a Superwholockian, forever a Superwholockian," said Toon Link.

The other figure was a lone fighter. He was a short, dark blue blob with wings and a mask on his face. Many people knew him under his name as he was named The Monster Who Cannot Love.

* * *

><p>After dinner, Lucina arrived back at her home as she came face to face with mother Ruben and Markus. Ruben looked at her daughter's attire, observing her from head, shoulders, knees and toes before speaking.<p>

"Where were you?!" she asked.

"With my Krew," replied Lucina casually. "Where's father?"

"About that... he's not coming back anymore... he left." said Ruben.

"i see...I'm so sorry mother," said Lucina.

"No, it's okay. From now on, I'm living life the way I want to." she transformed into none other than Ruben the Goth mom as Markus blinked.

"Mother can I join too," asked the young boy.

"Yes."

"Yay!"

And that's how Lucina's whole family became gothic.

* * *

><p>Late at night, a portal came down as someone came out of it. They happened to have the same robe that Robin had as they looked around.<p>

"Finally, I've arrived at the past... now let's see, where was the hangout spot located again hmm,..."

The figure began to wonder for a moment, trying to encourage themselves to think.

_"Think Morgan, think... oh I know!"_

With that, the girl from the future known as Morgan began her quest to find the Hot Topic Krew as they were the world's only hope against the battle across the ages.

* * *

><p>Back at the evil headquarters of Yoshi, the terminator dinosaur looked around, grinning to himself before Lana came in.<p>

"Master Yoshi, I know the perfect place we should strike at next," said the light sorceress.

"What is it my child?" said Yoshi, being intrigued and evil.

"An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, we take down the Capri-sun company, even if it means blowing it up, just like they did with the lovely bubblegum and grape soda factory," said the light, blue haired girl.

"Excellent. Thank you my child," said the green dinosaur. Lana stood behind him, beaming in delight.

"Before I go, I have something to tell you. I've sensed a disturbance in time just now as if someone came from the future to warn the Hot Topic Krew. I say we find whoever it is... and annihilate them."

"Good, yes good."

With those words, Lana left off to go to a rave to clear her head off with Pit. It was time she needed some ecstasy again to keep her composure in check.

Yoshi grinned, seeing how he had another nuisance to take care of. Perhaps instead of killing the future denizen, why not wipe their memories and have them fight for his cause. Oh, it was so perfect.

He looked into his eye seeing illuminati triangle as it showed Robin running off, removing anything CTH related off of him.

"Well, well, well it looks like our grandmaster tactician has gone Benedict Arnold on us... interesting..."

-Chaptar 4 end as "Headstrong" by Trapt begins to play-

* * *

><p><strong>That's the end of the episode as things are starting to really build up. Another Goth group, ones that are real goths and not from the mall, the SuperWhoLocks and Meta-Knight, known as the Monster Who Cannot Love. Then we have Morgan, the girl from the future. What exactly is Yoshi planning and what exactly is Morgan's purpose here?!<strong>

**Will the Hot Topic Krew be able to prevail not only against the Big Bad and the Cute Toot House, but also these other groups as well?**

**Find out next time in Chaptar 5: The Prophecy**


	6. Chaptar 5: The Prophecy

**Yo! I'm back with another exciting episode of The Hot Topic Krew. In today's chaptar, the krew meets a mysterious girl from the future. Meanwhile, Cia realizes she made a big mistake by offering Robin a pity date so she has Wolf go in her place. Will the Krew take the future girl's words seriously or will they be doomed to repeat the same mistake that happened once before.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chaptar 5: the Prophecy<p>

It's been about two days since the death of the worst drink in the world, bubblegum and grape soda was dead. All of the cute toot house and others mourned for the loss as it was invented by none other than Michael Jordan, the greatest basketball player to ever live. He was so great, he even got to play with Bugs Bunny and his friends and they called it Space Jam.

the Krew were back to doing what mall Goths always did which was hang out at the mall, the best place in the entire world. It was their property, their sacred ground, their sanctuary to draw pentagrams and summon the great Satan. Luckily, today seemed to be a leisure day as there was no transformation of the mall stores as Spencers was safe, for now.

Dark Pit and Lucas were hiding near the restrooms, scaring all the preps who walked by. how dare they be in their mall out of all places?! They needed to leave and fuck off and find a new one because it was not their mall.

Rosalina walked by with the Lumas, humming a merrily tune by none other than her husband Tim McGraw as she loved Tim McGraw and his Tim McGraw music.

'Oh I love this country, its god bless America, the greatest land on earth. let the eagles shit on me and feed me to the liberty of gooooooood,' sang Rosalina as she quoted Tim McGraw's many number one hits, all which have the same formula.

Lucas winced at the song as country music was the bane of every Goths existence! How dare it exist in the united states of Amerijapanadaropesiafrica. It needed to die and he made a mental note to murder Rosalina's husband Tim McGraw because Tim McGraw sucks big country cock.

"Dear Satan she's singing that god fucking awful tune again," said Dark Pit, rolling his eyes. Lucas nodded, agreeing with his boyfriend as the Battle star Galatica princess got closer and closer... Then all the sudden.

"EAT DICK AND DIE!" shouted the couple, screaming like banshees as Rosalina jumped and the Lumas ran away before dying so easily.

"Oh I never," said Rosalina in a southern accent because she was a southern belle. Rumor has it that she was born during the time of Abraham Lincoln, the sixteenth president as she lived through the civil war and had sex with Robert E Lee. Of course, that could have been the Capri-sun talking.

The two Goths died laughing, making their way as they approached their hangout spot to meet up with the others.

* * *

><p>Luigi was now dressed in all black as the girls were putting on his eyeliner, mascara and make up to make him the most hardcore of the hardcore. wolf was doing wolf things as he took a shit in the middle of the food court, causing people to scream and cry as it was not just any shit, but explosive shit. Of course wolf couldn't help his instincts because he is in fact, a wolf and wolves don't do much besides eat, shit, eat, shit and howl at full moons.<p>

Cia's phone vibrated as she grabbed it and received a text message from none other than the emo tactician Robin. It was about the pity date as she slapped herself.

"Fuck, I forgot I had this stupid shit going on," whined the dark sorceress.

"And what is that?" asked Shadow, being curious as he wondered what she even did before she showed up to rescue them from the evil CTH two days ago.

"Promised emo fuck id take him on a pity date, fuck fuck fuck. Hey, anyone wanna pose as me? Hey Lucina, you willing to pose as me for this stupid date?" she asked, leaning down as she got on her knees to pray.

Lucina raised a brow, shrugging. "Um Cia, Robin knows who I am. I have a brand in my eye that says copyright fire emblem as he will know right away its me."

"FUCK! What about you Dark Pit?"

"Fuck you and fuck your idea," scoffed the dark angel.

"Why are you even backing down from free food, fatass?" questioned the asshole Pokémon. "i thought you loved free food because you're a snorlax."

Cia slapped Mewtwo upside the head, rolling her eyes. "anyone likes free food you dipshit and no, I'm not gonna listen to Robin ramble on about something stupid like The Medic Droid or hell, even about his father... fuck..."

She tried her best to think, pacing around as she finally had an idea. turning to wolf, who seemed to be licking his own wee wee, a light bulb was on top of her head as it hit her.

"Hey Wolf, want free food?" asked the witch.

Wolf perked up at the mention of food, getting on all fours as he wagged his edgy tail in excitement. "Free food, free food, where, WHERE?!"

"Well, you gotta pose as me during a date with Robin," said Cia. "That's all, other than that, have fun."

They would begin to dress Wolf up like a gothic girl ready for club night. He had a white wig, sexy tall ass stilettos with spikes, more spikes and of course fake boobs. Mewtwo observed it and realized something's missing.

"Something's missing," said Mewtwo.

"And that is?" said Cia.

"He needs to be stuffed in the stomach and ass. You don't look like thi-"

"FUCK OFF!"

* * *

><p>Dark Pit sighed as he decided to go out to the movies with Lucas later on tonight. They were going to see a terrible movie to laugh at and that movie tonight was Titanic, a icky love story between a rich lady and some underclass man. their favorite part was the deaths and when the titanic sunk because then Celine Dion died during the making of the film.<p>

"God this movie is fucking awful," said Lucas, throwing popcorn at the people who sat two seats in front of them.

"Yep. Too romantic, mushy and absolutely no metal music, needs more death," replied Dark Pit. After the movie ended, the two Goths were stared at as they gave the Gothic middle finger to the preps and haters everywhere and made their way towards the headquarters.

They were stopped by a cloaked figure who happened to have the same coat as that emo piece of shit Robin.

"What the fuck." said Dark Pit.

"Robin, fuck off," said Lucas.

"I'm not Robin," said the cloaked figure. "You must be Dark Pit the leader and Lucas the general, am I correct?"

"Yes. Now who the fuck are you?" questioned Dark Pit. He wasn't in the mood for neither mind games nor a possible ambush from the Cute Toot House.

"I cannot say it out here. Take me to your base and I'll explain everything," said the cloaked figure. "I even have free Taco Bell with me. Gotta love those chalupas."

Lucas exchanged a look with his boyfriend as they held hands. The two couldn't say no to free food, well, who in their right minds would unless you were James Woods. Then again nobody gave two shits about James Woods so everything was a okay.

* * *

><p>The leader and the general took the mystery person, whom they decided to dub Taco Bell, inside their hang out spot. Luigi opened the door, allowing them to step inside as Shadow was playing Guitar Hero while Lucina was adjusting the volume of the hardcore, edgy music that blasted from the side of the room. Yelling was heard from not to far as Mewtwo seemed to be getting beat in the ass once more as Cia shoved her fist up his ass hard.<p>

Everyone froze and stopped what they were doing as they saw this newcomer instead, fresh blood to kill or perhaps a spy.

Cia and Mewtwo went inside the room as the white haired booby witch's eyes widened.

"The fuck Robin? I didn't think you'd come here," retorted Cia, growling as her red pupils shined bright, almost about to shoot lasers.

"Calm down you fuckasses," said Dark Pit. "This ain't Robin, its someone named Taco Bell and they brought us free Taco Bell."

Everyone grabbed free food and scarfed it down as if they were channeling Wolf.

"Explain why Taco Bell has Robin's jacket then?!" questioned Shadow. He felt like this was a trap as he couldn't help but not be trustful of Taco Bell at all. The last time he ate there he got sick and almost died.

"I got it at American Apparel," replied Taco Bell.

"EW, THAT'S A PREP STORE!" shouted Dark Pit.

"That's it, lets'a kill this fucking'a bitch," said Luigi.

"Wait you shitheads! Let me fucking explain...!" snapped the mystery person. Everyone's jaws dropped as Taco Bell didn't reveal their face at all, making them give off one of the edgiest auras alive, more so than Mewtwo's.

"Anyways, I'm from the future. I have a prophecy I must tell you and warn you about," said Taco Bell.

"Future?! Ha, that's fucking bullshit. Don't be lying out of your own ass bitch," said Cia, being uninterested in the conversation. She already found the whole thing to be absurd just like the one time when she accidentally tripped over a bar of Nike soap, just do it.

"... Let her talk," said Lucas. he had to shut up the rest of the Krew from talking to listen to this future person.

"The names not Taco Bell, its Morgan," said the future girl. "Anyways, the future I come from is apocalyptic. There are no Capri-suns, no malls, and even worse, no hot topic."

Everyone gasped in horror as Lucina screamed. The prophecy so far was scary, almost as if they didn't want to know their own fates.

"Yoshi has taken over the world and every single one of you is dead. The Terminator theme plays constantly non-stop as everyone is forced to build statue of him. if one disobeys, he sends them off into the abyss, never to be seen or heard from again."

"Okay... and?" Dark Pit was confused as hell.

"I was sent here by the great metal gods AC/DC. They told me that the Hot Topic Krew was the only hope in saving the world as the leader is the one who will reclaim the mall. However, if things go wrong, the general will lose his lover, the taker of lives to save the one who turn, and the tactician to sacrifice herself for the Krew. this happens throughout the ages, but I don't know when. It can happen early if you guys act foolish and don't get it together," explained Morgan.

"Wow... this sounds like one of Shulk Nolan's many shitty ass movies," said Lucina.

Everyone nodded in agreement as Morgan sighed. She couldn't seem to reach to them as they took it as a joke.

"You guys aren't complete of members yet. There are still three more members left out there, waiting for their call," said the future girl. "And as a great prophecy once told of a special being who can fuse together with someone close to them. They hold the ultimate, more hardcore metal edgiest power alive and we need to find that special being. It's our only way of defeating that fucker Yoshi one and for all."

"... Okay, go to bed now kid," said Dark Pit.

"Hey! She came from a shitty future," barked Cia. "The kid's probably lost her parents or something and that is pretty damn edgy. Give her a break and just let her stay with us for now. If Yoshi were to get his hands on her, he might do something extremely harsh."

"The fat witch has a point," said Mewtwo.

"Anyways, I wonder how Wolf is-a doing on that date with Robin," said Luigi.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Wolf scarfed down the food well, like a wild animal because wolves are wild animals who live out in the forest. Robin blinked, knowing Cia ditched him but he played along, seeing how he can easily get payback at her and get another pity date out of it.<p>

"My Cia, what big appetite you have," said Robin, smirking. There was one thing that the tactician knew about wolves and that was if you get one excited, they will have no filter, revealing the entire evening to the Krew. He knew Mewtwo would be pleased with this information.

Wolf glanced up, sticking his tongue out as he nodded. "Yep, yep. Cia loves free food, woof woof."

"Anyone does. I remember back at camp, you were the heaviest out of all of us. Always snuck in food and cried a lot when you were hungry," said Robin.

"Yep. And now I have an endless supply, bark bark," replied wolf.

Robin tried his best not to laugh. Eventually the date ended as the tactician found his plan successful. As he parted ways with wolf, he took out his black mp3 player along with black headphones, playing My Chemical Romance's "I'm Not Okay (I Promise)" as he started crying like the emo he is. It hurt being stood up like that, especially by the one he loved dearly because she meant a lot to him. He didn't have a choice but to kill Link.

* * *

><p>Late at night, Morgan was wide awake as she left the bed and began doing some research to understand the past and its mysteries at the museum. She opened up the black laptop and went on Google Ghrome and began searching up a certain incident.<p>

"The Smash Mansion Incident of SSB4," said the future girl. She'd click it, opening the article as her eyes widened.

-Chaptar 5 ends as My Chemical Romance's "Heaven Help Us' plays-

* * *

><p><strong>It turns out the Krew didn't pay much attention to Morgan's words. Will they be falling for fate once more?! Only time could tell. Anyways, I'm taking suggestions for things you'd like to seehappen in Chaptar 6: The Smash Mansion. It's an episode about the past during their time in SSB4 many years ago. Years you say? Yeah, the story's timeline is never supposed to make sense so... whatever.**

**Note that characters like Wolf and Cia will probably most likely be heavily absent, or rather, not appearing much in the next chaptar due to both not being in SSB4. If I owned Smash Brothers, I would have altered Cia's outfit a bit and have it that all Krew members fight against each other as level nine CPUs to see who's the strongest.**

**Anyways, until next episode which will not be appearing until Friday-Sunday! Peace out!**


	7. Chaptar 6: The Smash Mansion

**Hey guys! I apologize if this is later than usual but somethings came up and whatnot. I'll try to reach the Friday-Sunday deadline with the others.**

**Also thanks for all the suggestions and ideas for what to happen next so far. Unfortunately, for some, I'm going to say leave the farting stuff to Yoshizilla as he's the master of that. Me, on the other hand, this is the original HTK story and I'd rather have fan HTK stories/spin-offs differ from the original, that way they can have the author's own flare into the mix.**

**Anyways, next episode!**

* * *

><p>Chaptar 6: The Smash Mansion<p>

It was morning at the smash mansion as the new fighters were getting ready to become announced. Of course with new fighters, there were also layoffs because Master Hand couldn't keep up with their payments or because Sakurai didn't like them. However, they had the option of staying at the mansion so they can cheer on for their friends because like Ike says, I fight for my friends.

All of the smashers were out in the main hall, chatting with one another. It was a peaceful time, one before it was plagued by the evil terminator Yoshi, the Cute Toot House and when the greatest, most gothic store ever Hot Topic was still black and full of the best band shirts, outfits and even BLACK NAIL POLISH!1!

Lucas hung out with his good friends Ness, Ice Climbers, Toon Link and Pit as they were playing children's card games, one called Boob da Boob. It was popular among children everywhere as it was invented by none other than the great ball slammer Charles Barkley. One day he was playing basketball and ended up slapping some boobs and then watched Yu-Gay-Oh and got the idea to create Boob da Boob, because he slammed before he jams.

"Hey, who do you think the new smashers are going to be?" asked Toon Link, holding his deck.

"I don't know yet," said Ness. "What do you think Pit?"

"Hmm, rumor has it two more Pokémon are supposed to show up," answered the angel. "Other than that, I don't know much about it either. The only one who does is Master Hand."

Lucas himself was quiet as they played Boob da Boob. He wondered exactly what the new smashers were like and which ones where going to be cut. Soon, Master Hand came in telling everyone to go to the auditorium for the announcements. All the smashers began rushing as the kids began putting away Boob da Boob.

"Captain Falcon says falcon run!" said Captain Falcon as he ran. Snape was behind him, with the theme from Metal Gear Solid sneak music playing as his theme song.

Soon everyone was in the auditorium, sitting with their respected games as Master Hand began floating towards the stage. Since he was a giant hand that floats, there was no need for him to use the stairs since he can just float onto the stage. Master Hand took center as the smashers got quiet and stared at him.

"Ahem, I have a couple of announcements to make today fighters," said the giant hand. "First there's good news and bad news before we get to meet the new fighters. The good news is I've saved money on my car insurance by switching over to Geico. The bad news is some of you are being cut. The smashers that are being cut are Pokémon trainer, the Ice Climbers, Lucas, and Wolf."

"WHAT?!" yelled Wolf, outraged. "THIS IS BULLSHIT!" he stormed off, Fox rolling his eyes while Falco didn't seem to care. He ran outside on twos, not doing wolf things.

Back then, Wolf did people things thinking he was people. He never embraced his wolf side or knew the way of his true self, the wolf. He was angry as he went over to his friends Pantha and Leonardo da Vinci who were playing Boob da Boob on their land masters.

"Hey guys," said Wolf.

"Hey Wolf, we got something to tell you," said the painter.

"Yeah," said Pantha.

"And that is?" Wolf asked, sarcastically.

"FUCK YOU! YOU'RE OUT OF STAR WOLF," both Leonardo and Pantha shouted at him before driving away on their land masters.

Wolf was pissed. He screamed, seeing how he was the leader of his own group and they kicked them out of it, even though he ripped the name off of Star Fox. As Wolf thought all was lost, not from afar, he saw an actual wolf howling.

This wolf was forest green and white and it had a white marking on its forehead, a chain on its left front paw and blue eyes. It rushed over towards Wolf, tearing off his clothes as if telling him to embrace who he really was, a wolf and not a people.

"What the hell?!" wolf said, being confused. Soon he got on all fours and started embracing his true self, the way of the wolf dog Balto canine self. He started howling, feeling good as he ran into his new home, the forest. That is the tale of how Wolf became the wolf instead of posing as a people.

The wolf watched him, sniffing his butt and licking his wee wee before realizing something and rushed away, disappearing from sight.

* * *

><p>Master Hand had all of the smashers in the auditorium along with his special guest the Aflac duck. The Aflac duck only knew the world Aflac as he said it over one hundred times before Captain Falcon falcon punched it, sending it to the moon and turning it into now what Walt Disney calls Ducktales.<p>

"Ahem, now smashers, I'm here to announce the new fighters. I hope you all be nice to them and welcome them into open arms. After all, we're a family and nothing more," said Master Hand.

"first from the Mario series is Rosalina and Lumas and Bowser Jr," introduced the giant floating hand.

Bowser cheered for his son as he waved. He was joined by the other Koopalings as they all posed all cool like and everyone clapped. next was Rosalina and the Lumas as the galactic princess bowed with her child.

"Nice to meet you all," said Rosalina, her voice echoing because she was technically space. Everyone clapped as they went off the stage.

"Next from the Fire Emblem games, we have Robin and Ruben, the famed tacticians from the Awakening game. To accompany them both on their final smash is Ruben's husband and king of Ylisse, Chrom. Then, last but not least is their daughter, Lucina, the princess of Ylisse," announced Master Hand.

The four came across the stage as everyone clapped. They couldn't believe the hero king Marth and the famed father the radiant hero was here as they wanted to meet him. Chrom embraced both Ruben and Lucina as he loved his family and he himself, was a family man as he wore an early checkered sweater from the 90s with one of the sleeves ripped off to show off his brand that said copyright Fire Emblem.

"I hope to strengthen my bonds with all of you," said Lucina.

"I'll be here to develop strategies and put them into action," said Ruben.

"Meanwhile I'll tip the scales," said Robin. Him and Ruben did some action pose.

"And I'm Chrom and I do... Chrom things," said Chrom. Everyone clapped.

"Next is from theses classic series. We got Duck Hunt Dog from Duck Hunt, Mega Man from Mega Man and someone older than Mario himself, Pac-Man from Pac Man," said Master Hand.

The three came out as everyone cheered. Mario and Sonic finally had more of their videogame veteran friends to talk to as they high fived one another. Shadow just sighed and hoped this was over with so he can get back to reading his novel.

"Next from Pokémon are Greninja and Charizard. And then Dr. Mario is making a return!" said Master Hand.

Everyone clapped as Mario frowned. He hated his doctor counterpart as he would hit on Peach and the other women. He thought he killed them but guessed that they brought him back to life.

"Next is Shulk from Xenoblade Chronicles, a game most people aren't familiar with," the hand informed them.

"It's nice to meet you all," said Shulk in his British accent. "I hope we all can become the best of friends."

"Next is Villager from the Animal Crossing series and Wii Fit Trainer from Wii Fit."

Villager smiled, happily waving at everyone as Wii Fit Trainer did a yoga pose because she believed in good health and fitness.

"Next another old classic veteran, Little Mac from Tyson Chicken's Punch Out!"

The short boxer came out, looking cool as the crowd cheered and the ladies were swooning. Roy grinned, snapping both of his fingers.

"Now that's a guy id want to be friends with," he said coolly, holding a wad of cash.

Marth just rolled his eyes.

"Also we have Samus again and Zelda again as Sheik as they now have their own slot. Also Mewtwo is... returning..."

The crowd went quiet as everyone gasped and Peach screamed.

"WHY MASTER HAND?! HE'S... HE'S... HE'S EVIL!" shouted the mushroom princess.

"Well, Sakurai's decision, not mine. For those who don't know, Mewtwo will take smeshing so far, he will take lives. If it wasn't for Crazy Hand, none of us would be here today," explained the giant, floating handjob.

Mewtwo was always known for being edgy and evil. Recently he resigned from being a physics professor at Harvard just so he can smesh and take lives again. He wanted his revenge and oh, he will get it.

"Finally, the last of the last, from the Kid Icarus series... the goddess of light herself Lady Palutena and last but not least, Pit's doppelganger and clone, Dark Pit," announced Master Hand, finally glad he's done.

Pit cheered loudly, clapping for his goddess and happy that his brother Pittoo made it in. Palutena smiled, waving at the crowd all gracefully like a goddess would while Dark Pit just gave them all a look.

He moved up front stage as things quiet. Suddenly he gave everyone the gothic middle finger as it was the first time they ever seen something so horrific.

"Fuck off, all of you," said Dark Pit.

"Now, now Pittooey, that's not how we talk to strangers. And remember, watch your language," said Palutena.

"You're not my fucking mom bitch," barked the dark angel.

"Yes I am. And don't call me that or I'll have to scold you," said the goddess.

"FUCK YOU." said Dark Pit.

Lucas looked at him while Ness leaned over towards Pit. "I can't believe you're actually related to him," he said.

"Well, Pittoo's weird but I love him anyways just as much as I love George Washington and the other founding fathers," replied Pit.

Lucas seemed lost in thought. He did not like the sound of this Dark Pit one bit. Something about him was extremely rude as the blonde sighed.

* * *

><p>Soon, the presentation ended as everyone was outside mingling with one another and meeting the new smashers as well as the assist trophies. Midna was there, catching up with Link and Zelda in her imp form while the fabulist demon lord Ghiraham flocked over to Ganondorf as he reminded him of his master. Ghiraham wasn't just any demon, he can transform into Hormel ham.<p>

The new Fire Emblems were engaging with Marth and Ike as Shulk joined them. They learned that Shulk loved memes and his dream was to become the greatest meme director who ever lived. His favorite consisted of trollface, piano cat, rickrolling, tfw no, , and all our base are belong to us.

Lucas looked for his friends to play more of Boob da Boob until Roy tripped him.

"Watch where you're going loser," said the dosh king.

Lucas frowned, as he was with little Mac and Samus as the two laughed. oh great, more hell he had to go through.

"Who's the weenie?" asked little Mac, curious.

"Oh, that's just Lucas, or what I call him, Dickas," answered Roy. He high fived Little Mac as Samus grinned before hearing something.

"RIDLEY ARE YOU FUCKING LISTENING TO THE GORILLAZ AGAIN?!" yelled the hot bounty hunter.

Ridley sighed, changing the music as Samus was now pleased. She really hated the Gorillaz as Lucas got up, just to bump into Dark Pit, making drop his precious strawberry kiwi Capri-sun.

Dark Pit glared. "Watch where you're fucking going you Nial rip off. Piece of shit One Direction look alike."

Lucas frowned, sighing. "Geez, I was going to say sorry. Are you always this rude?!"

Dark Pit shrugged. "Fuck you. Nobody gives a shit, now fuck off." he said before giving the finger and leaving. He was super edgy, emo, dark and an emo McEmolord. His taste of music differed from the rest as he loved Linkin Park, AC/DC, Slipknot, Trapt and Ozzy Osbourne.

Lucas sighed as Toon Link and Ness rushed over as they wanted to introduce Villager to him.

"Wow, how rude," said Toon Link.

"I know right?! How did he get accepted in anyways?" questioned Ness. The kids shrugged before doing what they usually did. Lucas sighed, knowing that there was only one thing to do and that was to kill Dark Pit.

Shadow rolled his eyes at Dark Pit, finding him quite a nuisance as he called him an emo hedgehog and Mewtwo wanted to kill him as he called him a try hard edgy poser. He went to the kitchen to get another Capri-sun, his favorite drink in the world. It was his nectar, his life source and best of all, it tasted damn good.

* * *

><p>A few months passed as they participated in multiple tournaments, former smashers such as Lucas, Popo and Nana, Pokémon trainer and Snape cheering from the sidelines. Captain Falcon seemed to have a falcon thing for Lucina as he liked cute girls.<p>

Meanwhile, Marth and Shulk became besties and even closer while Robin planned strategies and played chest with the others. Dark Pit, of course, was a dick and disrespected everyone but especially hated Yoshi. Everyone seemed to love the cute dinosaur as he made adorable noises and hummed. he messed with Lucas a lot, causing the boy to get to a breaking point where he knew he must kill him once and for all.

Everyone gathered in the main hall as the Digironos pizza delivery man came sine digironos is not just delivery, its Digironos pizza. He dropped off pizzas and of course, the newest Nintendo magazine as all the men began to read their copies as everyone received one.

Roy flipped through the pages, going to the top Nintendo hotties and of course, to Nintendo's hottest babe of the year.

"Whoa momma," said the rich ginger. "Nintendo's Hottest Babe of the Year is fucking hot!"

"Hell yeah she is," said Little Mac. With those words, he went to the bathroom and started to jacketing off.

"Captain Falcon wanna falcon fuck her right in da pussy," said the race car driver.

Snake went inside a box, giggling madly as tissues started flying everywhere.

Mario and Luigi looked and jumped all the way and ran off along with Dr. Mario. Mewtwo didn't care because he had Sakurai plus he found the woman to look rather like a nuisance.

"Let's hope to god I don't ever have to deal with her," said the physics Pokémon, who is known for being an asshole.

Chrom didn't care. Instead, he was more fixated on a beautiful pink hedgehog named Amy Rose. He wanted to know her as he fell in love at first sight.

Pittoo scoffed at them just like if he was Enoby Raven Way Darkness Dementia and they were the preps at Hogwarts as they all wore Hollister and American Eagle shirts.

Dark Pit eventually found a magazine on the ground and wondered why all the men were acting so stupid. Grabbing it, Pit frowned as that was for grownups and not for kids. He'd began turning the pages til he saw who was the hottest of the year.

"Wow," he said. "Looks like a fucking whore."

Everything got quiet as all the men glared at him.

"You take that back you little shit," said Roy.

"You have no taste, you're a stupid emo kid," said Dankey Kang.

"Make me bitch," taunted Dark Pit, taking a sip of his hardcore Capri-sun. "I mean look at that outfit, it's so... stupid looking. Only sluts wear that shit."

"Captain Falcon thinks we should falcon punch this little fucker," said Captain Falcon.

Dark Pit laughed before heading off to go to his favorite store and the mall. Little did he know, Lucas followed him with a gun in his hand. He stole it from Snape as he wanted this dark angel to die once and for all.

The girls seemed to tilt their heads as they wanted to see who made it in the hotties list.

"Number fifteen," said Peach. She seemed satisfied with that number.

"Thirteen for me," said Palutena.

"Eight for me," said Rosalina.

Zelda looked before speaking. "I'm... number two?!" she looked as if she was almost dissatisfied. She wanted to be number one like last year.

"Number four," said Samus. Bayonetta was number five while real form Midna and Robin and Ruben's stalker Tharja were numbers three and two.

Jigglypuff was mad because she didn't make it there at all as she stormed off.

"Whose number one?" asked Peach.

The girls turned the page as it revealed Nintendo's Hottest Babe of the Year. It was an extremely hot, sexy, delicious tan girl with big boobs and white hair. Her body was beautiful and slender, having the perfect hour glass shape as she would have been dubbed the Marilyn Monroe of the Nintendo world. She had a revealing outfit that was purple and gold and wore a strange hat while wearing a crow's mask. It was none other than the booby witch who bounces into action, Cia the dark sorceress.

"Holy cow, that outfit is... something," said Lady Palutena, finding it a bit... unappealing for her taste.

"Yeah it is, " said Peach. "Who would wear that hat?! It's... weird looking."

Zelda, on the other hand, was angry and bitter. "Gross... why they chose her out of all people?! she's after my boyfriend's dick and WHAT THE HELL SHES CONQUERING HYRULE?!" with those words, the princess stormed off as Samus shrugged.

"Don't see what her problem is," said the sexy bounty hunter, who was always being her sexy self. "I'm not going to lie, she's pretty hot."

The girls began reading the interview with her, which talking about lusting after Links scrumptious, big d and taking over the world. She also was the mistress of an entire army and had two genitals named Volga and Wizzro.

Robin was curious to see what the fuss was about as he picked up the magazine, skimming through it. He came to Cia's page and froze, staring. He couldn't help but stare as if he was familiar with her just like Zelda was. He found her pretty cute and perfect.

* * *

><p>Dark Pit was at the greatest, most gothic, dark and edgiest store in the world, Hot Topic. It was the best store ever as it sold the shirts of the most hardcore bands, black pants, black nail polish and even all the employees were gothic.<p>

They were playing Nine Inch Nails in the store as Lucas entered inside, gun in hand. He approached the edgy angel as he held his gun up.

"I'm here to kill you," said Lucas.

Dark Pit jumped, he couldn't believe it. he threw his Capri-sun on the ground crying.

"I can't hide it anymore," wailed the angel. "I'm in love with you Lucas."

"You are?" he said, lowering his gun.

"Yes. Be my boyfriend."

And with that, Lucas and Dark Pit started dating as their ship name was LuPittoo. They then devised a plan as they drank Capri-sun together.

* * *

><p>Later that night, all of the older smashers got ready and went to the hottest club in the city, Club Nintendo. It was full of all of the sexiest ladies and other Nintendo characters as well as it offered drugs like weed, cocaine, ecstasy, LSD and even heroin. All of the girls were dressed sexy as they began drinking.<p>

Club music blared throughout, playing the greatest hits as Roy tossed his money everywhere, grinding on women with Little Mac.

Robin was sitting at the bar sighing a bit as he felt out of place. Glancing over, he noticed Shulk making out with none other than the hero king Marth Mars Aritia Altea Lowell as they were now boyfriends.

Chrom noticed Robin as he approached him, slightly drunk.

"What's wrong Rob," he asked.

"I seem out of place here... the atmosphere is rather uncomfortable," replied the tactician.

"Well, you should try out this scotch, It's amazing," said the king of Ylisse, or fish sticks if you really knew him.

Robin grabbed it, drinking it as he eventually got drunk. Now he felt more comfortable and whatnot as Chrom left to make out with Amy Rose.

Daisy and Peach where grinding on one another as Snape and Bayonetta left to have sex. Zelda was making out with her boyfriend Link as everyone was drunk and high.

Wario was smoking some weed, King Dedede snorting cocaine while Waluigi was on LSd, running nakey and free.

Soon, the main attraction of the week came as it was a special guest. The song "Rock Your Body" by the Black Eyed Peas started playing as a pole rose up along with a sexy woman dancing on it.

All the men roared, pounding their chest like animals as Donkey Kong was aroused and Diddy Kong got an erection.

It was none other than Nintendo's Hottest Babe of the Year, Cia herself as she began taking off her clothes piece of piece. Robin glanced over in awe, watching her dance as she eventually was only wearing moon shaped nipple covers and a black G-string. She then removed both the hat and mask, revealing sexy, purple eyes and red pupils.

All the men roared once more, some getting horny as they tossed their money at her and bought her drinks. Link stared, Zelda getting mad as she dragged her boyfriend away to have sex.

Cia was drunk by now, feeling quite needy as she was the clingy type of drunk. She didn't care who she was with at the point as any man could get lucky if she, of course, chose them. She spotted Robin, making her way over as she began to purr, rubbing herself all over him.

"Hey," she said, hiccupping a bit. "What's a cutie like you doing all by yourself?"

"Umm, just thinking is all," he replied, his words slurring a bit.

Cia placed her hand on his face, rubbing his temples as she made his way towards his cheek, then hair before giggling.

"You're funny. Hey, come with me and let's do it."

She grabbed Robins hand, dragging him into a room as they went to have sex. Robin finally learned what it meant to do it like they do on the Discovery Channel and how he was like turn me on I'm Mr. Coffee and wanted her smothered like his Waffle House hash browns. She wanted to be spanked and dominated as well as dominating him.

All the men were made that she chose him out of them because he didn't even S-support her, nor not even get a C-support with her yet.

* * *

><p>The next day, everyone had a faint memory of what happened while Robin could barely remember anything. They were at the mansion, Yoshi humming merrily as he gave the kid smashers and Kirby, rides.<p>

Robin walked in as Snape patted him on the back.

"Congratulations soldier," said the Metal Gear Solid guy.

"Who knew you could score such a babe with a hot rack," said Roy.

"You're 'a fucking'a playa Robin," said Mario.

Robin blinked. What in the world where they even talking about. He couldn't believe it.

"Um, what happened last night," he asked.

"You don't remember?" said Little Mac.

"Captain Falcon saw Robin falcon fucking Nintendo's Hottest Babe of the Year," said the race car driver.

"... I fucked...Cia?"

He didn't know how to feel at first as all the guys cheered. Part of him hated himself for getting loose when drunk however another part was proud of him. He was finally able to recall were he recognized the sorceress from as a small smile formed on his lips.

Dark Pit and Lucas were in the corner as the edgy angel had a gun.

"Lucas," he said, embracing his boyfriend and holding his hand.

"Yes Dark Pit?" he asked.

"I know what we must do. We must kill that fucker Yoshi once and for all."

The two held hands as they devised a plan of fruit luring everyone's favorite green dinosaur. He followed it, eventually going for the water melon as Dark Pit shot him as he cried in pain. Soon, he fell into acid as he started screaming, causing everyone to rush into the room.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! YOU MOTHERFUCKERS!"

Turning around, they saw Master Handjob and the others freaked out. Pits eyes widened as he heard Yoshi's plea and pain. He couldn't believe what Pittoo did, more so Lucas.

Ness frowned, hating Dark Pit for taking his best friend away from him.

"Killing that fucker Yoshi, what of it?" replied Dark Pit, giving a deal with it vibe.

Lucas just stood next to him, wearing a nine inch nails shirt he got at Hot Topic.

"This is unacceptable... that's it, both of you are banned from the smash mansion!" yelled the hand.

Suddenly Dark Pit handed the gun to Lucas as he shot an arrow and Lucas shooting Master Hand as he fell into the acid and started screaming. Suddenly the mansion blew up as the ambulance was able to rescue Yoshi yet Master Hand was lost.

All of the smashers were angry as that was the end of ssb4. They glared at Dark Pit as he gave them the gothic middle finger, Lucas joining in for once.

"Dang it Pittoo!" yelled Pit. He was angry. "What did you do?!"

"Make this place better Pitstain. Now fuck off." Dark Pit hopped on a motorcycle with his boyfriend, driving off into the sunset. Since the smashers had nothing to do Shulk and Marth decided to follow their dreams together, Shulk a meme director and Marth, an actor.

Mewtwo decided to go into the cave and take lives while everyone else went their separate ways. Meanwhile Zelda and all of the other Zelda characters went to go save Hyrule from Cia's clutches. Along the way they met a girl who looked like Hatsune Miku, Lana, and won before defeating Ganon once more.

Soon everything was of commission as everything tragic started happening in Nintendo world in Amerijapanadaropesiafrica. Shadow lost Maria, Mewtwo lost his lover Sakurai and Wolf being a wolf with his new wolf friend joining him sometimes. Cia, losing everything to those goody goodies and that stupid weeaboo, spent her time watching bad romance movies, crying, listening to Amy Lee as she ate a tub of ice cream.

* * *

><p>Morgan was surprised to learn the reason why this whole thing started was because of Dark Pit the leader and Lucas the general. She printed out the article, closing the laptop as she tiptoed back to the room. She noticed Lucina was still asleep while Cia was out of bed.<p>

"Let me guess, you can't sleep either?"

Turning around, Morgan saw the witch herself in her Link themed pajama shorts and what used to be a black tank top that now became a crop top. Her love handles as well as her belly showed as she had a bag of cookies for a midnight snack.

"Y-yeah," replied Morgan.

"Want a cookie?" she asked, offering.

"Sure, why not."

Morgan grabbed one and munched on it as the two girls got on the bed. Cia looked at her, wanting to know more about her to see if she was legit or just a spy after all.

"So, what woke you up?" she questioned, eating the cookies.

"A nightmare about no Capri-suns, no malls and no Hot Topic," replied Morgan. "And in addition to that, my parents' death."

Cia frowned a bit. Since everyone else was asleep and no Mewtwo to ridicule her like the dick he was, she showed her more sympathetic side.

"I'm sorry to hear that however, what were you're parents like anyways?" she asked.

"Well, my father was the greatest tactician there ever was. he was great at planning strategies as he was helping to ward off the evil Yoshi. Unfortunately, the terminator got to him and killed him. As for my mom, I don't remember much about her at all but she was beautiful and loved me a lot. She was pretty hardcore too and also loved dad a lot as well before she died as well,' answered Morgan.

Eventually Morgan fell asleep as Cia was a cuddling type in her sleep. She grabbed Morgan, hugging her tightly as the future girl didn't seem to mind. Her body was soft and squishy but for once, Morgan felt protected under her grasp.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the Cute Toot House headquarters, Yoshi was reviving Sonic, Fox and Lucario as they were now more powerful and Robocop like and Terminator like.<p>

"The Hot Topic Krew thinks they can take me down so easily but little do they know, I have a little weapon by my side," said the terminator Yoshi.

"For the next mission, while the big bad handles the Capri-sun company, I want you, the Cute Toot House to try everything in your power to capture the girl from the future. I don't care if you have to kill the Hot Topic Krew to get to her as long as we get her," said Yoshi.

He laughed evilly.

-Chaptar 6 ends as the Sephiroth theme plays-

* * *

><p><strong>That is it for Chaptar 6. This time, I got the titles for the next few chapters out so while suggesting more ideas, you can suggest for future ones as well. <strong>

**Also, Sonic, Fox and Lucario are back and more badass than ever. What will happen when the HTK learn about this. Anyways, the next Chaptars are called.**

**Chaptar 7: Link's Secret**  
><strong>Chaptar 8: Mr. Game and Watch, the most Edgiest Man Alive<strong>  
><strong>Chaptar 9: Battle at the Mall, Girls vs Girls<strong>  
><strong>Chaptar 10: Requiem For the Fallen(and Hot Topic)<strong>

**I'll try my best to hit Friday-Sunday every week.**

**Also, if you're an HTK fan and want to make your own HTK story, go ahead. I'll be looking forward to it and just remember, it must include the six original members at least(Dark Pit, Lucas, Shadow, Mewtwo, Cia and Wolf)**

**Ps. I would love to have these guys on a t-shirt or something. That and fan art, but one can dream**.  
><strong>Pps. made a poll that you can find on my profile page here.<strong>


	8. Chapter 7: Link's Secret

**Hey! Just here to say I'm back with Chaptar 7 and even better, the HTK theme song. Now let's begin.**

* * *

><p>Chaptar 7: Link's Secret<p>

-Hot Topic Krew theme song starts... now

"Animal I Have Become" is blasting as Lady Palutena pulls the plug

"Pittoo you're grounded, no music for you!"

Dark Pit frowns but then goes underground and sees the other Krew members with instruments as he grabs the guitar and bam, metal starts playing as he starts singing

(chorus)  
>HOT TOPIC KREW<br>HOT TOPIC KREW  
>WE'RE THE FUCKING HOT TOPIC KREW<p>

(Dark Pit)  
>We're out to kill that fucker Yoshi<br>And regain the mall back  
>We fight for Hot Topic<br>To restore it back

There's me, Dark Pit the leader  
>And Lucas the general<br>The two most greatest minds and they're dating

(chorus)  
>HOT TOPIC KREW<br>HOT TOPIC KREW  
>WE'RE THE FUCKING HOT TOPIC KREW<p>

(Dark Pit)  
>We're battling the normals everyday as we<br>Fight against the preps, the haters  
>And the goddamn Cute Toot House<p>

There's OW, THE EDGE, OW, THE EDGE  
>And Mewtwo, WHO TAKES LIVES AWAY<br>And... whoever that fat chick is

(Cia jumps in, guitar in hand)  
>HEY, FUCK YOU<br>I'm the fucking tactician  
>I actually do shit because<br>All of you morons are out to kill

There's Lucina the female  
>Luigi, the green machine<br>And Wolf, who does whatever the fuck he wants

(Dark Pit)  
>HEY THIS IS MY SONG<br>STAY OUT OF IT YOU BITCH

(chorus)  
>HOT TOPIC KREW<br>HOT TOPIC KREW  
>HOT TOPIC KREW<br>HOT TOPIC KREW

WE'RE THE FUCKING HOT TOPIC KREW

AND WE'RE OUT TO KILL YOSHI ONCE AND FOR ALL  
>FOR... HOT TOPIC<p>

HOT TOPIC KREW

Song ends as Lady Palutena is super pissed and everyone is just looking at them if they were just larping or something-

* * *

><p>Robin rode his bike on the way home in emo anger. The entire thing that kept reoccurring on his mind was Link this and Link that. He didn't understand what appeal the Kristmas elf had, let alone why girls always wanted his scrumptious dick. it left him and the other guys to fend for themselves, being alone with no one to choose from. It was an rather depressing thought, so he decided that he was going to finally do the thing. He was finally going to kill Link ONCE AND FOR ALL!<p>

As he rode his bike, the emo tactician glanced up and looked at the moon. it was full and bright as he heard wolves howling. Looking back, he noticed Wolf naked on all fours, howling at the moon as he embraced his wolf instincts because he is in fact, an wild animal and not a people. However, there was another wolf, one that Robin thought to be rather out of place.

It was a forest green one with blue eyes, white markings, almost as if it was an people and not an animal! Robin began to think, rubbing his temple as he tried to remember where he heard of that before. Suddenly, he was able to recall where he learned this. It turned out that whoever that wolf is was actually an Animorphs.

The green wolf was sniffing Wolf's butt as Wolf did the same, being canines as the loved to sniff butts and lick their own wee wees. After that, the wolf looked around before taking off. Robin couldn't help but follow after it, wondering who or exactly what was that thing. As he followed it, it took him to an nice apartment complex in the city.

The wolf looked around once more before turning into... Link?! Robin's jaw dropped at the sight of this. He couldn't believe it but it turned out that this whole time Link was an Animorph! He decided to follow Link while gripping onto a knife he dug out of his super tight skinny jeans.

Link opened the door to his apartment, revealing Balto posters, wolf plushies, wolf stuff and even more wolf themed things. As Robin glanced at the window, he saw Link going on a website dedicated to wolf lovers. It now took him a minute but the emo tactician finally realized something.

Link had a dark secret and it was that the hero himself, was in fact, a wolfaboo. Even more, he was an Animorph wolfaboo who can actually live out his fantasy and become a wolf! Robin blinked, not sure when to kill him now or find it amusing. he knew no one else knew this, not even Cia.

Grinning, he knew this will turn Cia off of Link, seeing how she always thought of him to be some anime bishie, her words not his. He knew some dark secrets about Cia as well but that wasn't the case and point. Soon, he left and decided to wait to tell the good news tomorrow.

* * *

><p>The next day, Cia was out on the table, looking at the map of the mall as she was writing out today's game plan. After all, she was the tactician because everyone else wanted to kill while Luigi and Lucina were too logical as they needed to reason with everything. She figured that those two were the more poetic type Goths, ones who used their noodle and sang the noodle dance while doing so, a more metal version of course while the others were just fucking morons. She began making more strategies and actually doing her job until her phone with off.<p>

Her ringtone was none other than Paramore's "Let the Flames Began" as she picked it up right away, not even checking to see who was even calling her.

"Hello?" she said, wondering who was calling her even.

"CIA?! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?! WHY AREN'T YOU AT HOME?!"

Cia winced as she mouthed the word fuck. It was none other than her own mother calling as she was angry, then again, it wasn't like she ever moved anyways. After all, she had a job to take care of, one that can fuck all mall stores in the world if she left as they would lose their balance. If Mewtwo were to ever learn that, he would assume that her mother was lying and being the asshole Pokémon that he was, he'd say her mom was just morbidly obese and can't move without support or rolling.

"Moooooooooom," whined the dark sorceress. "I'm hanging with my Krew. I have needs to you know and that is to get the boyfriend of my dreams and Hot Topic back to its original, edgy state."

"What the fuck?! You're twenty-three fucking years old and concerned about getting a goddamn store back to its "edgy" state?! Furthermore, I think you need to move on from Link. You've been obsessing over this guy for far too long now and besides, I know how that can be. After all, I did the exact same thing before I fell in love with your father and moved on. Trust me, just move on and you'll find someone special." rambled the sorceress mother. She then paused for a moment before hearing the part about that stupid fucking poser store Hot Topic. Oh how Cia's mother loathed Hot Topic and BLACK NAIL POLISH!

"Wait a minute... you're STILL WEARING THAT BLACK SHIT?! I'd thought you'd have moved on from that emo phase by now. Even more so, you're hanging out with an twelve year old, a thirteen year old, a seventeen year old, some fuckin Pokémon, an fifty year old emo clone hedgehog, a fucking animal who shits everywhere, and some middle aged guy. What kind of shit is that anyways," rambled Cia's mother.

"ITS FUCKING CALLED BEING GOTH YOU FUCKING BITCH!" snapped Cia.

Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, she realized she shouldn't have just said that. One thing that she truly feared, or rather anyone would, was her own mother. When she was angry, it was time to run the fuck away, run faster than one can say Bloody Mary or even crave that mineral.

"...The FUCK YOU JUST CALL ME?! YOU KNOW WHAT, GET YOUR GODDAMN FUCKING ASS FUCKING HOME RIGHT NOW AND WATCH YOUR FUCKING SISTER THIS INSTANT!" snapped the woman.

"Mooooooooooom," whined the booby witch. "She's like fucking twenty-three. She doesn't need a babysitter of some sorts. She could live on her own why do I even have to live with that piece of annoying Japanophile weeaboo shit?!"

"Cia don't test my fucking patience. You know your sister has a mentality of a twelve year old, otherwise I wouldn't have allowed her to date Pit. Now get your fucking ass up and get home now!"

Before she could say anything, her mother hung up. Turning around, she noticed the rest of the Krew staring at her like if she was giving Shadow an high shovel.

* * *

><p>"So, today's game plan for the Hot Topic Krew today is that we will split up into pairs and check out section at the mall. Look for possible suspicious replacements and study the ins and outs. We might have to go to war with those fucking unicorn rainbow loving fuckers and even worse, Yoshi himself can show up any time," rambled Dark Pit.<p>

Lucas seemed to be giving orders as he noticed the future girl, Morgan or the title they gave her, Morgan the Taco Bell here.

"What's she doing here?!" questioned Lucas.

"Well, would it be better if we left her where she COULD EASILY FALL UNDER THE HANDS OF YOSHI?!" explained Shadow, being more ow the edge than usual today. He was on the edge as today was the day Maria died and he discovered KoRn.

"He has a point," said Lucina. She was wearing a black and white striped long sleeve shirt with a black Nightwish band shirt over it along with black Tripp shorts, black and purple striped socks and knee high converse sneakers. Lucina outfit coordination looked like someone vomited edgy My Little Pony shit but to the fish stick princess, it was perfect.

"Can we get to the point already... I don't want to be standing next to fatass here," bitched Mewtwo, also being edgier than usual today.

"Fuck you Mewtwo you sack of shit. Perhaps you should stop obsessing over me, unless, you secretly love me," taunted Cia, being the hot witch that she was.

Mewtwo's jaw dropped, disgusted from what he heard. "I'M NOT HERE TO LOVE, I'M HERE TO KILL!"

"Shut the-a fuck up, both of you," said Luigi.

"Thank you Luigi," said Dark Pit. "Anyways, we're going to split off into groups of two. of course, I'm with my lover Lucas, Lucina and Luigi are a pair, Mewtwo and Shadow are a pair, Wolf does whatever the hell he wants so he's on his own because honestly, how the fuck does he even work anyways. And last but not least, Morgan the Taco Bell can be paired with Cia. Now, let's go work and kill preps while doing the thing."

All of the Hot Topic Krew members gave a mosh Pit nod before splitting off. Now Cia was alone with Morgan, realizing she was still wearing that hood and covered her face, even inside.

"So, is this the first time you've been to a mall?" she asked.

"Yep. Like I've said in the future, we had no Capri-suns, no malls and most importantly, no Hot Topic," said Morgan, frowning a bit.

"Well, I guess we should have fun then. After all, look what I got!" Cia took out now just any credit card, but Mewtwo's credit card! He deserved to have it maxed after all the times he's been a dick to her. "We can get new stuff and even better, new clothes!"

Today, Cia's outfit consisted of an black choker, a sleeveless crop top corset which looked like her brown titties can burst out at any moment, knee high heel boots with spikes, fishnet stockings with some tears, her gold jewelry, black gloves, and black booty shorts which were pretty tight on her, giving off the muffin top.

Morgan followed as they passed the pop culture Hot Topic. It appeared to be playing not just any evil music, but evil music from the most evil corporation, Disney. It was none other than Memzen as let it meme started playing.

_LET IT MEME  
>LET IT MEME<br>TROLL FACE FOREVER ALONE  
>LET IT MEME<br>LET IT MEME  
>TROLL AWAY AND THAT FEEL WHEN NO GF<em>

"Oh Satan..." Cia's eyes widened in horror.

Morgan covered her ears. "Oh Satan, make this god fucking awful music stop!"

Soon, they both shrieked.

"AAAAH! EVIL DISNEY MUSIC, RUN AWAY!" yelled both of them at once.

They ran, they ran so far away, they ran, they ran all day and day, until they got away. Soon they were near a store as it was called EB Games. Both of them looked at one another before entering inside. They were greeted by none other than an skinny, Afrikan Canadian male as he smiled at them.

"Whoa... hey guys, welcome to EB Games," said Copy That.

"Call of Hot Topic," said Morgan.

"Advanced Edge," added Cia.

Then both of them said in unison "Wii U!"

"Copy that," said Copy That as he handed them their call of Hot Topic: Advanced Edge game for the Wii U.

The two girls walked out of the store, Morgan thinking to herself as it was silent once more. Getting an idea, she couldn't help but request this.

"Um, Cia... do you mind if we, hold hands by any chance?" asked the future girl.

"Why?!" she replied, being weirded out and confused.

"Well, I've never got to ever experience that and the future and I just... want to see what it's like," answered Morgan, frowning a bit.

Cia sighed, extending her left arm in her direction. "... Fine."

"Yay!"

Morgan beamed, grabbing Cia's hand as she began holding hands with her.

As they walked to find alternative stores for Goth clothes and of course, suspicious plans and changes, Cia froze as she came face to face with Link.

Link was with that prep Zelda, holding hands because she was his girlfriend and forever bound to him. Zelda happened to be wearing an Hollister shirt that said HOLLISTER on it like the prep hater she is, as she smirked in her direction. Meanwhile, Link just waved as he wore his usual because he's a hero and that's what heroes do best.

"Hey Cia, nice running into you here. Nice to see you finally have an date. I didn't expect to swing that way but whatever floats your Bill Nye," he said, smiling.

Meanwhile, Zelda on the other hand, was of course, Zelda. Then again, she was a member of the Cute Toot House and they could have started to kill each other at any moment.

"Wow, I can't believe it but that outfit is like, totally awful. I mean, look at that corset, it looks like it's going to break same with the pants... oh my," she said, gasping before laughing like the two old guys from the Muppets. "Is it me or did you actually get fatter from the last time I saw you?"

"Go to hell princess," said Cia, giving off an middle finger. She hated how Link was so oblivious to her attitude as he seemed to always be in his own world. It pained her to see him forever attracted to this vile prep, one who NEEDED TO DIE!

"Hmph, no need to. You'd probably go there first, seeing the way you keep taking care of yourself. besides, you're going to grow old and alone... oh wait, you're going to grow alright as you're going to balloon and die from your own habits, so I'm okay with that," she said, laughing once more.

Cia growled. She knew she would have fought her if her boyfriend wasn't around but she always played perfect little princess in front of Link. She'd begin to grit her teeth, trying to restrain every bone in her body from roundhouse kicking Zelda's ugly face off. Of course, Zelda had to keep going on and break her.

Meanwhile, Link was fixated on a store full of wolf merchandise as he decided to take a quick look, leaving her with the evil princess.

"Oh yeah, confession time. I never figured out how to tell you this, but decided to hold onto it so I can crush you. Now, since I can crush you, it's the right time. Anyways, I was never your friend like, ever. I was just forced to be from my father and plus, being next to you made me look thousand times better in comparison. Think about it, who would want to be friends with an la-!" before she could finish, someone cut her off.

"Shut the fuck up you stupid cunt!"

_Sadness and Sorrow from Naruto OST starts playing._

Zelda's jaw dropped as she looked like Patrick Star when he was a meme as she made the same face. Cia looked around and Morgan inched up, angry.

"What gives a fucking prep like your ass the right to validate if someone is worthy of not?! Sure she may need an outfit that fits her better (Cia says "Hey!), sure may be fat (Cia says "Hey!" once again) but she has friends! They may not act like it but the Krew will always have her fucking back, even a fuck ass like Mewtwo!" said Morgan, giving an anime like speech as both Cia and Zelda had dramatic anime, like faces.

"W-who the hell do you think you are?!" snapped Zelda, getting pissed. Oh boy, she's never been one upped before and it was glorious because it's going right back at it again at Krispy Kreme.

"Someone who's experienced true hell, the more edgiest of edge any Goth an experience. you haven't lived hell until you lived what I have fucking gone through. day after fucking day the terminator theme plays nonstop as people are suffering in pain as they're force to be slaves. I had to no fucking friends to confine to, like Batman, my parents fucking are dead!"

Zelda's jaw dropped as a voice said "Finish him."

"I had NO FUCKING CAPRI-SUN, NO GODDAMN FUCKING MALLS, AND EVEN WORSE, NO FUCKING HOT TOPIC!" snapped Morgan.

Zelda fell down to the grown all dramatically as Cia chuckled, finding it rather amusing. She didn't know that Morgan had it in here to actually drag Zelda's ass down. However, as she turned around to congratulate her, Zelda chuckled.

"Looks like todays mission is going to be easier than I expected."

Zelda used her magic, teleporting with Faore's Wind as she grabbed Morgan.

"So long, fatass!" said the princess. However, something hit her before she could run back to the Cute Toot House base with Morgan the Taco Bell.

"ARCFIRE!"

She was struck with arcfire as she dropped Morgan, and her hair was on fire. Zelda screamed, running Sanic fast as she looked for a water fountain to save herself before it burns off completely and kills her.

Cia laughed so hard in amusement before sighing blissfully and sexy like because she is hot. Looking over, she noticed the emo Robin as she groaned.

"Fuck off Robin." she muttered.

However, Morgan had a different reaction. The girl beamed as she grinned wide, even though no one could see it. Getting up, she ran over to him, jumped and glomped him.

"FATHER!"

"WHAT?!" yelled Cia as she was confused.

Robin blinked, confused as well as Morgan didn't seem to let go. she was happy to meet the man she admired so much, the one who taught her strategies and how to even use weapons.

"If I'm your father then who's your mother?" asked Robin, still feeling awkward about this whole thing.

"That's not important right now!" said Morgan. "The more important thing is getting some hardcore lunch because a beast is growling at us."

Robin flinched a bit, wondering if Link used his Skoolastic Animorph powers to transform into a wolf to fight them, however, it was just Cia's stomach. Getting up, he gave her a look as she shrugged.

"You want that Pity date... don't you?" she said, uninterested and annoying.

"Yep. You owe me still because GOING ON A DATE WITH A FUCKING WOLF DOESN'T COUNT!" he said, being angry and emo at the same time.

"Fine. Just think of it as a friends eating out. After all, we got Morgan here," she said. Thank god for Morgan, she cock blocked an one on one date with Robin the emo.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at a different setting, Pit and Lana were out on a date to the most magical place ever, the president's museum. It was the greatest place ever as it talked about the history of the founding fathers, the presidents and best of all, Abraham Lincoln. Pit loved Abraham Lincoln as he was his favorite president ever and role model. He looked up to Honest Abe, wanting to be like him when he grows up.<p>

While he was super into it, Lana on the other hand was bored as hell. There was no anime, no kawaii things, no manga and most of all, it wasn't Japanese. She didn't like anything that wasn't Japanese because it was unsugoi and inferior.

She wore her Hatsune Miku t-shirt today, a pink and yellow tutu, cat eats, a fox tail, Harajuku stockings, rainbow socks over theme, and some wing clip stylish shoes as well as her hair clip. She wore her favorite bracelet as Pit never seen her without it, not even once.

The kawaii girl couldn't help wonder what her stupid sister Cia was doing as she hasn't come back home to the Temple of Souls in a couple of days now, ever since the bubblegum and grape soda factory incident. At first it was nice without having her mean ol' sister around but then she called mom and cried because she wasn't there.

Truth be told was that she couldn't live without her sister, even if she was a member of the evil, emo group the Hot Topic Krew and fat and mean to her. Lana loves her sister a lot much and would even tell her to stop hurting herself if she could. However, there was something's she will never tell her or even if Cia learned or knew, she'll just erase her memories once more.

As like their mother said, Cia acted like her proper age while Lana was like an twelve year old girl suck in the body of an twenty-three year old. And like all people who were twelve and not actually twenty-three like she was, they went through weeaboo phases, thinking glorious Nippon was the best of the best.

Pit seemed to take a picture by all of the presidents and yap her ear off as she just smiled and listened to it. Suddenly they made it to the greatest part of the museum ever, the mockup of the Abraham Lincoln memorial statue.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ITS ABRAHAM LINCOLN!" Pit squealed, fanboying so hard.

Lana just covered her ears and winced in pain.

"Owwie that hurt. Pit, try not to squeal on things that aren't kawaii," she said.

Suddenly Pit's face dropped and got dark.

"... Are you saying that you HATE Abraham Lincoln?" he said, his head turning about three hundred and sixty degrees.

"N-no of course not. I just like Japan better and Japanese men are so sugoi, and the food is kawaii and everything is so much better in Japan. All the people love the anime and I'm an otaku so ill fit right in," she chirped.

Pit didn't want that answer. He realized that this might be the end of their relationship, however before he could do so, a man with a red helmet, shades and a yellow scarf jumped in as people screamed, running away.

He was followed by none other than a familiar fighting robot, Megaman!

"You wouldn't be so tough without that helmet, little brother!" mocked the yellow scarf wearing robot.

Megaman glared, removing his helmet as he said "You're on, Protoman!"

"Plasuma Powah!"

Megaman's hand changed into a gun as Protoman shot a blast at him. They continued to fight for a moment before Protoman had a brilliant plan.

"Missed again number one sun," taunted Megaman.

"Hmph, I won't miss this time."

Protoman then aimed his beam at the memorial statue of Abraham Lincoln.

Megaman gasped. "Oh no, he's going to blast President Lincoln!"

Megaman also loved Abraham Lincoln as much as Pit did. So, he would defend him until he was dead. Pit watched him, being amazed as he was hearing the whole conversation.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO I'LL SAVE YOU PRESIDENT LINCOLN!" shouted Megaman as he epically dived to save the Abraham Lincoln statue. The blast hit Megaman, causing him to get hurt as Protoman laughed.

"Ha! I knew you'd risk yourself for Mr. Lincoln," said Protoman. He was now free to do whatever he wanted as he was going to kill Megaman.

Pit then got up and shouted "NOT SO FAST!"

The original Hot Topic Krew theme song "The Animal I Have Become" by Three Days Grace starts to play.

Lana blinked, wondering what he was even doing as Pit went down as Protoman looked at him.

"Who the fuck are you?!" said Protoman.

"I'm the general of Skyworld and one of the leaders of the Cute Toot House, Pit the leader!" said Pit. He took out his bow and arrow weapon thing.

"And nobody, I dare say, nobody FUCKS WITH ABRAHAM LINCOLN!"

Lana jumped, surprised as she never heard Pit even cuss before. It was almost as if he was synchronizing with Pittoo, the leader of the Hot Topic Krew.

Pit then shot the arrow, causing Protoman to hit the wall as he fell back down. Pit inched closer, full of anger and fury as he couldn't seem to snap out of it.

Pit then did an upperdash on Protoman, causing him to fly and hit the ceiling and come back down again.

Protoman tried getting up, but electricity came out as he was damaged from this angry, patriotic angel. Pit wasn't done yet, as he grabbed Protoman's plasma gun and RIPPED IT THE FUCK OFF! Oil started spilling everywhere as Protoman's eyes widened under the shades.

Pit began to glow a golden rainbow colors as he looked up. "THREE SACRED TREASURES!"

He then blasted Protoman to smithereens, killing him in the process as he was now all bolts, parts and wire. Soon, Pit realized what he's done as his eyes widened in fear.

_"I've... actually killed someone... oh no, Lady Palutena's not going to like this."_

Megaman was thankful for what Pit as he got up and removed his helmet, revealing brown hair. Pit looked at him, realizing how beautiful his new Lincoln friend was.

"Thank you for protecting President Lincoln," said Megaman.

"The same can go for you but your brother..." said Pit, frowning.

"I've never liked him anyways. It's cool," he replied, reassuring the angel. Pit would tell him to hang on for a moment as he had some unfinished business to attend to.

Lana's eyes widened in shock, realizing that what Pit did is going to be the same thing that she's going to be experiencing while fighting against the Hot Topic Krew as someone can kill her and Cia both. soon, she finally realized that this wasn't a game after all and it was life, something that was too late to escape.

Soon, Pit showed up as they looked each other in the eye.

"Lana... I don't know how to put this but I'm breaking up with you. We are.. too different for one another, you into your Japanese crap and me, into our lovely founding fathers and the beautiful Abraham Lincoln. This is goodbye."

Pit turned around, leaving the weeb to open her mouth a bit. She reached out for him, as if trying to grab him to stay.

"Pit... wait! This means we're still friends right?" she ask, begging almost. However, he didn't reply.

Soon she looked away realizing that it hit her right, in the kokoro. As she began to leave, she saw Pit and Megaman talking and... holding hands?!

Her kokoro broke more as she ran off, crying.

* * *

><p>Back at the mall, Robin, Cia and Morgan were done with lunch as they left the food place as Robin was happy while Cia was annoyed.<p>

Soon, they would encounter Link and Zelda... AGAIN.

"Robin what the fuck you traitor!" snapped Zelda. She was now bald as she was wearing a wig.

"Dude, you almost killed my girlfriend you emo freak!" said Link.

"Please, are you that naive to not notice that she almost kidnapped a young girl," said the emo tactician. His blood was boiling, urge to kill rising.

"Zelda would never do something like that. Geez, you emos need to lighten up for once," said the hero, rolling his eyes.

"Hmph, says the fucking wolfaboo Animorph," said Robin, revealing Links secret.

"WHAT?!" shouted Zelda and Cia at once.

"Robin what the fuck, have you been reading children's Skoolastic Skool books again?!" retorted Cia, being mad.

"No, it's fucking true. Just ask Wolf himself. He'll know," said the emo tactician.

"LINK?! IS THIS TRUE?!" shouted both women at one.

Link just stared at them, sighing. He gave Robin the finger as the emo just smirked in his direction.

"It's... true... I am a wolfaboo... I love wolves, I love Balto, I love Ginga Detsetsu Weed, I love full moons, hell, I can even transform into an wolf..." said Link, sighing.

cias jaw dropped as Zelda just stared.

soon, the princess embraced him.

"Aww, that's soooo cute as I have a secret as well. I am actually a furry," she said.

"Me too! I have my fursuit and everything," said Link.

Robin blinked as Cia began backing away. They gave each other a strange look before deciding that this just got creepy. The three left the mall, Morgan returning to meet up with the others at the base while Cia went to a bar to drink because she was upset.

Her hero in green was nothing more than the wolf version of a weeaboo. She didn't want to date and be around another Lana. One Lana enough was just hell. Instead she just drank until she got drunk, Robin sighing next to her as he decided to drink water.

Little did he know, Cia leaned onto him, stroking his hair. Her face was totally flushed and reeked of alcohol.

"Hey cutie... I'm quite lonely... can you please give me a good time Robin?" she said, actually mentioning his name.

"Umm, I'm not quite sure about that. Don't you hate me?" he said since he was sober.

Cia laughed, amused.

"God, you're so funny Robin. I don't hate you, I'm just tsundere for you. I just don't wanna tell you or else it'll look like I'm kawaii or some shit." she said, being her drunk ass self.

Robin knew she was a closet weeaboo. Well, who wouldn't be if your parents forced you to watch anime with your sister if she cried about it. Hearing that she was tsundere for him though, he did wonder if she was making it up or if since drunk people had no filters, finally moved on from Link.

She'd drag Robin out of the bar, going into a love shack as he did it. Robin held a thumb up, speaking to the audience.

"Aww yeah, doing it with no s-support!"

* * *

><p>Back at the HTK hang out spot, someone knocked on the door but it was very ungothic and almost prep like.<p>

Dark Pit raised a brow, growling as Lucas was kissing him.

"FUCK OFF!" he yelled.

Mewtwo was playing chess with Shadow as Luigi and Lucina were talking to Morgan, trying to get to know her more.

Soon, the knocking happened again as wolf began going on all fours, barking.

"Ugh, this prep needs to leave," whined emo McEdgelord.

Suddenly they kicked the door as it busted open, causing it to fly and hit Shadow on the head.

"Maria- this is what you wanted, right? This is my promise I made to you . . ." he said before becoming unconscious.

Luigi shook his head and sighed. "He's being-a loopy again."

"Satan Judas!" said everyone else that wasn't Pittoo.

"What the actual fuck!" said Dark Pit.

Looking over, they saw a giant, black floating dragon with six red eyes and six wings as it looked menacing. Right next to it was someone who can actually enter the house as it was a tall, light skinned woman with lavender hair as she wore an elegant white outfit embroidered in gold, with lavender calve boots and leggings. She had a better upgraded specter than Cia as well as she almost looked like her and also had her boobs, but she was beautiful and shaped nicely.

"Don't what the fuck me," snapped the woman. Boy she was angry as she looked around.

"Where the fuck is she?!"

"Um, ma'am, how the hell did you even find this place?" questioned Lucas.

"Well, let's just say motherly instincts," she answered, replying normally, then went back to being angry "NOW WHERE THE FUCK IS SHE?!"

"Are you talking about Cia?" said Lucina.

"Yes," said the woman.

"Who the hell are you anyways and who the fuck do you think you are barging into my headquarters," snapped Dark Pit.

The woman grabbed him and fucking slammed him against the wall. "You better fucking shove that attitude up your ass Mr. McEdgelord or I'll have to do the job for you!"

The dragon sighed, finally answering Dark Pits question.

"I apologize about my wife. She could be a bit... salty sometimes," he said, his voice all dark and echoey.

"I HEARD THAT!" she yelled.

"Anyways, I'm Grima and she is my wife Kynthia, otherwise her nickname is Cia. We are in fact... Cia's parents."

"What the actual fuck." said Lucas.

"Is it me or did they pull a Shrek," said Lucina.

"Can someone please explain how a donkey fucked a dragon let alone a human fucked a dragon," said Dark Pit.

Mewtwo, on the other hand was amused. He smirked as he couldn't believe it.

"So this is Fatass's parents," he said. "Good to know that they aren't fat but they overfed their chi-!"

Before he could finish, Kynthia smacked him with her specter, causing Mewtwo to blast off at the speed of life as he broke through the ceiling, going into outside space as a little thing sound played. Good fucking riddance.

"Thank fucking god," said Kynthia. "I hate that fucker. All talk and no action. Talk about being full of himself. Anyways, you emo shits should all get a life. Later!"

With that, she started running before gliding off at the speed of light while Grima followed after.

"Wow, who knew a human and a dragon can create Cia and a weeaboo," said Dark Pit.

Everyone shrugged. It was one of those mysteries at the museum that only DreamWorks would know the answer to.

* * *

><p>As Cia and Robin were cuddling after no s-support sex, suddenly the roof came off and the door as Cia screamed.<p>

"Daddy?! Mooom, FUCK GO AWAY!" she yelled.

"No!" said Cia's mom. "You're in fucking trouble for calling me a bitch. Also hi Robin."

She noticed them both naked as she narrowed her eyes at the emo tactician.

"You have better have done it with s-support or I'm killing you," she said.

"Did you do it with s-support," asked Grima.

"Yes," Robin lied.

They were silent before resuming their activity. Kynthia grabbed Cia along with her clothes and put them on her before dragging her by the ear. Robin blinked, wondering what the hell just happened. Once again he got lucky that he fucked Cia with no s-support however if she were to ever become pregnant, he was fucked.

* * *

><p>Back at the Temple of Souls, Lana was crying her eyes out as she grabbed a bunch of comfort food and happy comedy anime to watch out in the main Link hall. Dhe went into her room removing some things as she looked at her pink bracelet.<p>

She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath as it was dark inside the house anyways due to it being nighttime. Lana removed it as the room started to shake before she expanded, revealing her true form. Like her twin, she was also heavy but unlike Cia, she was waaay bigger. Her memory seal was still intact as it can only be undone if one were to destroy the watch completely. The true was that she's always the one being defended by Cia as people were mean to her yet never to Cia because of the huge difference. She was the heaviest one at the camp and cried because of small, petty things yet she was the most spoiled out of the two. Like her sister, both lost the weight but failed to maintain it as life goes on.

Afterwards, she waddled her way back to the main room, catching her breath before crying again.

Lana continued to cry from the break up as she turned on lucky star as she began gorging herself in junk. She couldn't believe Pit broke up with her and didn't even confirm their friendship. Once again, she was all alone as her only friend, her sister, abandoned her for her Hot Topic conquest and the Krew.

Cia entered inside, wondering why it was so dark as she muttered a few curse words under her breath. She turned on a flashlight as she began walking as she heard weird noises. As she inched closer, she saw... Lana. Her eyes widened as the seal was still up as she wondered about something. Instead, she was already in trouble enough as it is as she just joined her sister.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"M-my boyfriend broke my kokoro," she replied, eating ice cream.

"I'm sorry to hear that kid. Don't worry, there are plenty of people out there. I'm sure there's someone out there for you just like there is for me... one that... isn't... Link!"

With the last part, Cia started crying as well as she couldn't believe her disappointment. The two twins cried and ate junk and watched anime together. Unfortunately in the morning, Cia will forget about this and Lana's secret as the other sorceress never wants it to get out.

In the city, stood the most edgiest man. He was blacker than black, darker than dark as he stood on the tallest building, looking down.

"Beep beep." he said.

-Chaptar 6 ends as "The Animal I Have Become" by Three Days Grace begins to play-

* * *

><p><strong>And that is it. Sorry if the other krew members weren't really prevalent throughout the chaptar but sometimes, the entire krew isn't needed in every chaptar written.<strong>

**As for Cia's mother and her name, the name Cia is originally derived from Kynthia, a greek goddess of the moon or some sorts. It eventually became Cynthia as Cia is actually a nickname for both names.**

**Next is Mr. Game and Watch's appearance! Will they be able to recruit him, find out next time!**

**Please suggest what you will like to see in Chaptar 8. Also the poll is still up and you can vote up to eight choices.**

**Chaptar 9: Battle at the Mall, Girls vs Girls**  
><strong>Chaptar 10: Requiem For the Fallen(and Hot Topic)<br>**

**You can also suggest ideas for the two Chaptars ahead as well. Note that I'm going to warn you now that Chaptar 9 is going to have an character death(?). I put the question mark there because you don't know if they're truly dead or actually alive.**

**See you next episode!**


	9. HTK Mini Special:The Hot Topic Krew Kidz

**"****If you were expecting Chaptar 8 to ha****ppen fast, you were mistaken. Instead, we go into the lives of the most hardcore second graders you'll ever meet, the Hot Topic Krew. Watch as they take on the school bully at the park while trying to get back ice cream money. There's swears and even fighting just like your regular HTK."**

**Felt like doing a little mini special with everyone's favorite goths, the Hot Topic Krew! Note some of them aren't going to be members because they aren't broken and edgy inside :(**

**Note that if you're a fan and you ever want to do your own HTK story, feel free to go ahead. You don't have to follow the actual story and its events as the spinoffs it recieved(HTK Khronicles and Cute Toot House) don't exactly follow it at all and do their own thing, which is nice. After all, you want to make a fan story but still add elements of your own writing to it.**

**If you want you can do HTK in a more serious style, HTK in the Smash Mansion, HTK high school, HTK kidz or even The Grima Family(which is the most beautiful family evar). You can do whatever you want as long as you at least(since I was inspired by a fan HTK fic to put Luigi and Lucina in as official members) have the six original members from Chaptar 1. Those are the ones that are needed since they're the ones who started the Krew in the first place. Other than that, you can even pair Dark Pit with someone else if you're not into yaoi ships**.

* * *

><p>Hot Topic Krew Mini Special: The Hot Topic Krew Kidz<p>

It was seven in the morning as Palutena dressed up a seven year old Dark Pit and Pit for a day at the park. Dark Pit growled as she gave him something colorful, always dying it black because black was his favorite color. She didn't know how or what possessed a small child to become so dark and edgy but the goddess didn't question it.

Pit looked at her, holding her hand tightly.

"Lady Palutena, whats six times six?" he asked innocently. Dark Pit slapped himself on the face, finding Pit to be a nuisance and a disgrace.

"Well Pit, the answer is thirty-six," answered the green haired goddess. Dark Pit rolled his eyes as he was forced to grab her cootie filled hands.

As they got into the car, she begin playing Kidz Bop music as Pit loved the tone deaf kids of Kidz Bop. Meanwhile Dark Pit hated it and begin moaning.

"Do we have to listen to this shit?!" whined the edgy angel.

"Pittoo!" yelled Lady Palutena,"Watch your language."

"No. Fuck you." he said, talking back.

"That's it, not ice cream for you today," she said, giving Pit ice cream money because he was a good angel and good kids get nice things.

Dark Pit frowned, not caring about stupid ice cream as they were dropped off at the park. The two split off, Dark Pit going under a playground as it was dark and full of his friends.

Lucas was drinking hardcore XXX Capri-sun as it was super Gothic. Dark Pit came in, joining his best friend along with Shadow, Lucina, Wolf, Mewtwo, and Luigi. how Luigi got involved was one day he walked in on their plan and then he was in as juice boy.

"Hey Dark Pit whats up," said Shadow. He seemed to be holding cigarettes as they were smoking because smoking is cool and edgy.

"Not much. cant get ice cream because the bitch Palutena said i need to stop cussing," said Dark Pit, grabbing a cig before smoking it.

Mewtwo lit up the cigarette. "Hmm, we can easily get you some ice cream. I know someone who doesn't even need it," said the dick.

"Really, who?" asked Wolf, all curious. He was a wolf pup and puppies were known to get excited as he wagged his tail because that's what puppies do.

"That fat bitch over there. Zelda's BFF for eva as she says, thinking shes so cool when shes just a dumb preppy bitch," said Mewtwo. The Hot Topic k\Krew Kidz glanced over as they wore lots of black, seeing that prep Zelda talking to a very fat girl with light, lavender hair. she looked like she ate for an entire family every single day of her life.

"Isn't she hideous?" said Mewtwo.

"If she sits on you, I'm not helping," said Lucina. Of course Dark Pit sighed.

"We have to help. He part of the Krew and we Krew members stick together."

Before they could do anything, Bowser came in, the old bully who was like, ten years old.

"Give me your lunch money losers," he said.

"Fuck off," said the Krew. Bowser laughed as he got the money anyways.

"See ya later suckers," said Bowser, laughing with the money as he walked away.

Lucas frowned as Dark Pit gave Bowser the finger. They never cried ever because crying wasn't hardcore and it was for emos . Dark Pit looked at Mewtwo.

"Got your lighter?" he asked.

"Yes. Lets kill today."

"YEAH! FOR HOT TOPIC!"

The kids snuck behind Bowser as Lucina began putting suntan oil on him. After that, Dark Pit turned on the lighter as Bowser dropped the money before running around on fire.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" screamed the koopa as he literally was on fire. People started screaming everywhere as he ran around, crying for help but then died. Pit frowned, knowing who did this as he walked over to the Krew.

"Pittooooo, why did you do that?"he asked.

"Because hes a dick," replied Pittoo.

"Nooooo, that's illegal and you're gonna go to jail for it," said the baby angel.

"Nah, nobody liked Boswer anyways," said Lucas. Everyone nodded in agreement as the park rejoiced that the bully was now dead.

The ice cream truck came as all the kids got their ice cream, Wolf being a wolf pup as he ate his ice cream before barking and eating trash.

Mewtwo grabbed Cia's ice cream as he handed it to Dark Pit.

"Here. Free ice cream courtesy of this mountain," he said.

Zelda frowned as Cia began to cry because she had no ice cream now.

"What the heck Mewtwo, give that back to her!" said the princess.

"No," said Luigi.

"Why not? He didn't pay for it," said the princess.

"Well, she doesn't need it," said Shadow. "He's doing her a favor by saving her life."

The Krew laughed as Zelda frowned. Mewtwo smirked as he licked Cia's face, tasting her sweet, sweet, tears.

Her twin sister Lana noticed this and walked up to her. "You can have mine sissy," said the other girl.

Cia hiccuped a bit, rubbing her eyes before grabbing it. This time, Lucas yoinked it.

"HEY!"

"She's too fat for ice cream," said Mewtwo. However, Lana began throwing rocks at them as the ice cream fell on the floor.

"Ewwwww floor ice cream."

Pit rushed over. "FLOOR ICE CREAM GIVES YOU HEALTH!"

He began eating the ice cream that was fallen. Meanwhile, another fat kid gave Cia his ice cream.

"H-here," he said. Cia blinked, blushing a bit as she thanked her other best friend, Robin.

Then Mewtwo tripped them both and made them roll down a hill.

"Fat fucks," he said. Dark Pit laughed as he looked at Lucas, then to Yoshi.

"Next time, lets kill Yoshi."

* * *

><p><strong>This doesn't really correspond with anything, I just felt like writing this out for fun. :)<strong>  
><strong>Chaptar 8 should come real soon but for now, enjoy this special little treat!<strong>


	10. HTK Mini Special 2: The Lancia Family

**I decided to do another mini special just for the hell of it. I did it on Cia's family this time. Next family, if I do another family mini special, might be Lucas' or even Dark Pit's himself.**

* * *

><p>Hot Topic Krew Mini Special: The Lancia Family<p>

It was morning as Grima was up and about, wearing glasses, a hat and a professional work jacket that fit his wings along with a color and tie as he was reading the newspaper. It was about the time of day when he was getting ready to go to work. He was always up early, seeing how his wife always seemed to snore in her sleep.

Who knew such a sexy lady would snore so loud? He remembered when he first met her.

* * *

><p><em>It was years ago, a time that was before a time. Grima flew around, setting fire to Ylisstol as the people screamed, running for their pathetic lives. He had a thing for killing as he was setting fire to the buildings, the trees and even all the fish sticks in the land.<em>

_"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO NOT THE FISH STICKS!" cried Chrom. He was just a prince at the time but those fish sticks meant a lot to him._

_Fredrock looked at him and sighed. "Milord, we have to get moving. If not, we'll turn into fish sticks," said the illumanti. _

_"Then that's where I want to go," cried the prince king of Ylisse. "I want to become a fish stick so I can be with my fellow fish sticks."_

_Oh how Chrom loved the fish sticks. He built plenty of new homes for the people of Ylisse out of fish sticks as it was the best thing ever. He loved fish sticks so much he even wanted to name his first born child fish sticks but Ruben said no._

_"Chrom, we can worry about that later!" retorted Ruben. Dhe was not having any of Chrom's weird fish stick talk today."_

_"Fine," whined the prince._

_Soon, the Shepards pie moved on to battle Grima, eventually taking him down as he was blasting off at the speed of light, surrender now or prepare to fight._

_They cheered as Grima was gone._

_The fell dragon was given a second chance, waking up in a different land as it was known as the Ocarina of Time period in Hyrule. he saw an elf in green talking to some short Keebler elf, a rock with hair, fish lady, some bald fat guy in monk robes, a Shiekah, Arabian Jasmine, and a princess. Then, he saw something or someone spying on the green elf staring at his eyes._

_It was the most gorgeous woman he has ever seen. She was garbed in white, had lavender hair, purple eyes, a red jewel on her hair with a pearl that was split to the side, a specter in her hands, lavender boots and tights, purple feathers on the next piece, a bracelet and big boobs. She also wore a strange hat that looked like an giant, oversized bra._

* * *

><p>The fell dragon took a sip of coffee, remembering how hard it was to pursue Kynthia. At first, it was hard but then he realized he needed to build support conversations to get to s-support. S-support is very important because without it, no one will ever date or marry you. If you want an example, you can just ask Elvis, who died on the toilet while eating a sandwich and taking an shit.<p>

He couldn't believe it though. With s-support, he was able to finally fuck Kynthia and marry her. Eventually, they were blessed with beautiful twin daughters, both whom he loved dearly. If anyone here to ever touch one of them without no s-support, he and Kynthia made a pact to kill them. After all, those were his daughters and no one should touch her without reaching s-rank first.

Soon, the ladies were up as Lana seemed to be humming some Japanese song from none other than Sailor Moon. meanwhile, Cia seemed out of it and irritated. After all, she was forced to be at home and not back with her friends, the Hot Topic Krew. Her mother on the other hand, seemed to be dressed nice and gorgeous as breakfast was being made.

"Shinjite-iru no Mirakuru romansu," sang the weeaboo as she was in her own world. She twirled around like a princess as Cia glanced over and rolled her eyes.

"Fucking speak English you dipshit," barked Cia. "this is Amerijapanadaropesiafrica not fucking Japan." She seemed to have her hands on her stomach, almost as if something was wrong.

"Baka, baka, baka," said Lana, sticking her tongue out. Cia sighed and gave her the Gothic middle finger, causing her sister to gasp.

"Oooooooooooooo, I'm telling on you," she took off, shouting like the twenty-three year old like she was.

"Mommy! Cia gave me double middle fingers," whined the light-blue haired girl. She would frown, almost as if she were about to cry.

"CIA!" shouted Cia's mother. "GET YOUR FUCKING ASS IN HERE, NOW!"

"Mooooooooom," Cia whined. She groaned, getting inside the kitchen while Grima continued to read the paper. This behavior wasn't unusual in the Lancia family. The last name was taken from Kynthia because Grima had no last name. He was just a fell dragon and fell dragons had no last names.

Kynthia glared at her daughter, even more so because she was wearing black again. She fucking hated the color black and hated everything Cia had become. If she could, she would go tamper with time, decapitate Zelda's head for hurting her daughter that day. She hated everything Cia loved which included the color black, black nail polish, mall goths, Capri-sun, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, and most of all, Hot Topic. That store was the bane of her existence and if she could, she will burn it down to the ground.

"YOU DO NOT GIVE THE FUCKING FINGER TO YOUR SISTER, UNDERSTAND?" yelled Kynthia.

Cia sighed. Her mother was the scariest thing alive when angry and nobody should ever cross her when she's angry.

"Yes mom," she replied.

"Good," said Cia's mom, returning back to a calm state."Now apologize to your sister."

"Mom," whined the witch," Do I have to?"

"Just do it."

Rolling her eyes, Cia sighed and looked at Lana who seemed to be in her own world, humming another song.

"Sorry for giving you the finger Lana," said Cia.

Soon it was breakfast time as the family gathered around the table, Grima still reading the newspaper as his wife nudged him.

"Put that shit away dear," she said. "You've been reading it all morning you should be done by now."

Grima did so as the girls were eating their breakfast. Grima had dragon food while Kynthia had oatmeal, fruit, toast with an glass of orange juice, the great way to start your day. Meanwhile Lana and Cia had about six pieces of bacon, two slices of toast, five pancakes, hash browns, two pieces of ham, four pieces of sausage and four eggs. Both girls seemed to scarf down their meals as if it was nothing.

"So today's agenda..." discussed Kynthia. "cCa, i want you to babysit your sister and take her to the Hello Kitty store downtown."

"FUCK NO!" yelled Cia. she couldn't believe her mom wanted to kill her like that. She would die if the Krew ever caught her inside an Hello Kitty store with Lana. She hated it so much.

"Don't you tell me no young lady," retorted Cia's mother. "You're taking your sister and that's final."

"Why cant she go by herself?! She's twenty fucking three years old."

"She's like a child! I cant have her wandering off by herself like that," replied Kynthia. She sighed, wishing that Cia was never affected by the Goffik disease, one that turned people into Hot Topic loving posers who loved the mall and nothing else.

"Fine..."

"And while at it, you can make yourself goddamn useful for once and get a goddamn, motherfucking job," added the milf mom.

"But moooom," whined Cia. "I don't want a job, I don't need one. I have to get Hot Topic back to its ori-!"

"ENOUGH ABOUT THAT FUCKING STORE! HOT TOPIC THIS, HOT TOPIC THAT! THAT'S ALL YOU EVER FUCKING CARE ABOUT NOW!" snapped cia's mother. "YOU KNOW WHAT?! FUCK HOT TOPIC!"

The family table grew quiet as Cia glared, muttering something under her breath. Afterwards, she got up and ran off, sobbing. Kynthia sighed While Lana just stared before remembering that Pit broke up with her and didn't confirm their friendship. Soon she started to cry as well.

"I'll talk to Cia you deal with Lana, okay honey?" suggested Grima. He then turned into his human form as he looked like Robin, just with red eyes, his dragon horns and dragon ears they had in the Fire Emblem franchise. He made way upstairs as Cia was blasting out Simple Plan's "Perfect", sobbing.

He knocked on her door, as he heard her shout go away.

"It's your father." he said.

There was nothing as she turned off the music, as if telling him it was okay to come in and speak to her. Grima entered as he came to his sobbing daughter.

"Daddy," she wailed. "Mom ha...ha... hates me..."

Grima sighed deeply and sat on her bed. "No she doesn't. shes just... a salty bitch(Kynthia angrily yells "I HEARD THAT!") sometimes. She doesn't understand that you're not the little girl she coddled and unlike Lana, you actually grew up acting your age."

"But.. but... she hates my choices... she hates the things I care for, the things I love... daddy..." she sobbed into his chest, hugging him however, paused as she felt sick to her stomach. Suddenly, Cia rushed to the bathroom and started throwing up.

Grima went to check if his daughter was okay. Thankfully she was. "Are you feeling okay?" he asked.

"Y-yeah... just nauseous and having stomach cramps... that's all," she replied.

Meanwhile downstairs, Kynthia was hugging Lana as she was retelling the whole story yesterday.

"And he...d-d-d-didn't confirm if we were friends are not! he broke my kokoro," cried Lana.

Kynthia began stroking her hair to shush her down and whatnot.

"There, there sweetie. Will killing him make you feel better? Or perhaps, an strawberry ice cream sundae?" she asked.

"Ice cream!" replied the white sorceress. "Mommy, don't kill Pit. He's not a bad guy. He didn't hurt me or anything like that."

"But he made you cry and broke up with you," she said.

"That doesn't mean you can kill him. that would make me more sad," said the anime.

"Okay, I wont kill Pit, I promise. I just don't want anyone to hurt you, okay sweetie?" said Kynthia.

Soon they were done as Grima went backstairs before becoming his dragon self again. Cia looked at her mom, not saying anything as they didn't make eye contact.

Grima then told Kynthia everything in a whisper as her mother sighed. As much as she hated the choices Cia's made, she still loves her daughter very much.

"Cia... I'm sorry. You still need to get a job but I guess... I can let you... wear black... and shop at... Ho...Ho...Ho..."

It appeared she was struggling to say Hot Topic in an nice tone.

"Hot Topic..."

Cia blinked, staying quiet before rushing over to her mother, hugging and crying once again.

"Mommy... I love you mama..."

"I love you too. I guess I was so angry because I don't want to lose you... you or your sister both. You two are my kin, my offspring, my daughters. You guys mean the world to both me and your father and I wouldn't know what to do if you never returned or if I never hear your voice again..." Kynthia said, trying not to cry herself as she fought back tears.

"Mom... I'm not going to die, I promise. after all, I'm an Lancia and an Lancia doesn't go down so easily," said Cia.

"You promise?"

"I promise."

They had an family heartwarming hug like the early 80s and 90s sitcoms. It was nice as the two girls left, or were about to but Cia had to throw up a few more times. After that, they left but Kynthia just told her to take it easy. After they left, she sighed.

"Just you and me now love," she said. "They grow up so fast."

"That they do," answered Grima.

"I do hope Cia's alright though... I'm just hoping its morning sickness because if that fucker lied to us... I'm getting his head."

One thing anyone knew was to never lie about s-support. If you didn't get the s-support, Kynthia will kill whoever fucked her daughter.

"I'll burn him and his house down. I'll burn the whole city if I have to," said Grima, adding in.

They were both overprotective of their daughters after all. Kynthia sighed, smiling as she began reminiscing something.

"Remember when they were still little?" she asked.

"Like it was yesterday," replied Grima.

"I remember like it was yesterday too," she said.

She smiled, recalling a memory.

* * *

><p><em>"Mommy! Mommy!"<em>

_Kynthia seemed to be making another Link toy as her daughters came home from school, rushing over to her._

_"Look what I drew," said Cia. It was a picture of a bunny rabbit eating an carrot in the forest. Behind it was a happy face sun and an rainbow._

_"Aww, that's beautiful honey," she said, smiling. Back then, both of her daughters had her hair color._

_"Mommy! Look at mine next!" chirped Lana. She, on the other hand, drew a cat eating lasaga as its owner who had brown hair, blue pants and a blue shirt was yelling at him angrily._

_"Oooo, nice. Who's that supposed to be?" she asked sweetly, being all curious._

_"It's Garfielf," answered Lana, jumping in excitement._

_"That's very lovely. I'm going to put both of your drawings on the fridge so everyone can see them."_

_"Yaaaay!" the two girls ran off to play with one another._

* * *

><p>Kynthia smiled at the memory before frowning. She then wondered... what went wrong. Her babies, her two, sweet precious little angels used to be so pure and innocent. They used to be inseparable as they played together nonstop. Now Cia wanted nothing to do with her sister and rarely hung out with her anymore.<p>

She sighed before getting on her husband to go to work. Right now, she was hoping that Robin didn't try anything funny with Cia or in worst case scenario, get her pregnant. But for right now, her priorities was hoping that her daughter would get a job for once in her life.

* * *

><p><strong>That is it for the mini special. Tune in next time for Chaptar 8!<strong>


	11. Chapter 8: MrG&W The Edgiest Man Alive!

**I am here and actually on time with Chaptar 8! For once I made it in my Fri-Sun update schedule. In today's episode, we'll meet Mr. Game and Watch, the Most Edgiest Man Alive. Will the Krew be able to convince him to join or fail? Only way to find out is by reading! I'm also loving all these new club stories that are inspired/influenced by this. Unfortunately, since this story was on Tumblr first, I'm mainly going to be using the Tumblr established groups(the CTH was made on Tumblr first).**

**Do not worry, like I've said, spin-offs never have to correlate with the real HTK story since, that wouldn't be fun now wouldn't it. As long as the six original Krew members are in, I'm fine with who else is in the HTK in someone else's story vs. mine! And also, I read them so there's that too. :)**

**Also for the pairings poll, I closed it because I wanted to open a new poll which is going to ask "Who is your Favorite Original Hot Topic Krew Member?" And you get to vote from the original six. The winners for the other poll was a tie between Robin x Cia and Shulk x Memes!**

* * *

><p>Chaptar 8: Mr. Game and Watch, the Most Edgiest Man Alive<p>

Rumors been spreading around the city of Smashville that the most edgiest man alive has returned to town. No one's ever seen him or dared to meet him, but one said he was the most edgiest of edge, blackest of black and darkest of dark.

no one could convey the pain or top off what he's stuffed being flat and 2DD for all of his life until the smash tournament of melee. Then he was given a new form but no one knew who he was or even gave a shit so he began to hate the world. However, he was talented at one thing and that was cooking. he can give someone unlimited pancakes, sausages and everything else as he can also predict death if he rolls a number nine.

his name was Mr. Game and Watch and he was finally back in town, just like woody, buzz and friends as they're making a toy story four as they should have fucking been put to rest after the third movie.

Anyways, a few months has passed since the change of Hot Topic along with the environment. There were more preps out, coming to the city as more and more things started to get upgraded to the malls. During this time, both the Hot Topic Krew and the Cute Toot House were training their skills, getting serious because they knew they were gonna have to fight once again and even more.

However, little did they know, a new clique was on the rise, one full of fabulous men and even a civilized ape as they were known as the Meme!Meme!Meme! Brigade. The leader was none other than the famous director Shulk as he needed to show the world the true way of memes. his members consisted of Riki, Reyn, Lucas' father Ike, his boyfriend Marth, DK- Donkey Kong, Captain Falcon, Kirby, and surprisingly, Lucina's fish stick loving father Chrom. Oh how he loved the fish sticks how he would feed them to the wild Pokémon in the forest as they went bulbo bulbo instead of their usual Pokémon sounding ways.

How did Chrom get revived one will wonder? Let's just say Riki's been getting involved in religion lately and somehow managed to revive the king of Ylisse. Chrom was confused, getting his chance today as he really wanted to get his chance today so he joined Shulk's brigade. They were also opposed to the Hot Topic Krew as the mall Goths were rude, ruthless, annoying, bratty and overall, acted like a bunch of raging internet trolls who got owned by Tyrone. Little does the fish stick king know that his daughter was an Hot Topic Krew member and whatnot while Ike joined because he wanted to get Lucas away from that piece of shit Dark Pit.

He hated Dark Pit so fucking much ever since he changed Lucas. He was the one who caused everything to go to shit, he was the one who wasted a character slot for his lover Soren, he was the one who decided that killing master hand and Yoshi was a good idea. Now look at them, fighting an apocalyptic war just because of one stupid edgy emo thirteen year old hated a cute, cuddly dinosaur.

* * *

><p>Back at the headquarters, they finally repaired the door as Lucas seemed deep in thought. He's been hearing about the rumors and wanted to know and perhaps, meet Mr. Game and Watch. After all, the krew needed all the help they could get at this point.<p>

Mewtwo hasn't returned yet from outside space since Cia's mother was that powerful. She was like god, no, Goku God Satan Judas Jesus Christ Akuma Kamisama powerful as she could probably blow up the entire world if she wanted to. As much as the krew hated to admit it, it was more fucking peaceful without that piece of shit asshole Pokémon Mewtwo. After all, good riddance.

Wolf was sleeping on the couch like a dog because wolves are dogs and dogs are canines and that's what animals fucking do. Luigi seemed to be researching something on the black laptop, looking into Mr. Game and Watch while Lucina was taking notes from the newspaper articles.

Dark Pit was blasting some three days grace today because it was a three days grace kind of day. He seemed to be in his own world, drinking some hardcore edgy Capri-sun as the Capri-sun factory has been left alone, which, thank Satan Yoshi and his evil prep cronies haven't touched it yet. If the Capri-sun factory were to ever blow up or get purchased and replaced with a bubblegum and grape soda factory, Dark Pit will die as well as the other mall Goths.

Capri-sun was important to them as it was their fuel, their love, their everything as they would give up everything in the world just to have this delicious, scrumptious, nutritious, exotic juice.

Meanwhile, Cia was back but always had to leave at certain times due to her mother ever since she got angry three months ago. She pretty much now had a curfew however, it was not like Cia ever listened to it, so of course, Dark Pit has been seeing more of the wicked witch of the west.

Morgan looked around, observing the hang out. There was trash everywhere, everything was messy to include wolf markings and his territorial areas. Even worse, there were piles and piles of junk food and fast food as that was the entire thing the krew has been living on. No one in the Hot Topic Krew knew how to even cook, let alone use a microwave, which was sad because even young kindergartners knew how to use a microwave. There was Freddy Fazbear's Pizza boxes everywhere, Taco Bell wrappers, McDonald's bags, Burger King bags, any fast food you can name except for Chipotle because fucking preps and haters eat at Chipotle and that shit is fucking expensive as hell.

Morgan was still wearing her hood, even after three months of getting to know the krew. Here was how she felt about each member as followed.

**Dark Pit:** the leader but kind of edgy and needs to stop doing the edgy thing and start acting more like a leader  
><strong>Lucas:<strong> is more reserved when not around his boyfriend. Is level headed and thinks of the plans.  
><strong>Shadow:<strong> pretty quiet but knows a lot about people in space, the shitty movie Lost in Space and of course, Space Balls, Predador and Ellen DeGeneres.  
><strong>Mewtwo<strong>: fuck this asshole Pokémon, why is he even with the krew if he hates everyone  
><strong>Cia:<strong> her favorite member. one she gets along with the best and surprisingly for a former power hungry war mongrel who lusted after links dick, knows strategy and how to predict others tactics. Lately, her movements have been kinda slowing down as if her body is going through changes.  
><strong>Lucina:<strong> she's cool but god her fashion sense is god fucking awful. Cia should take her shopping one day and turn her into Gothic disaster into Gothic masterpiece. Edgar Allen Poe would give her outfits an 0 out of 10.  
><strong>Luigi:<strong> cool guy, he can do whatever he wants. Follow your dreams Luigi, follow your dreams  
><strong>Wolf:<strong> what the fuck does wolf even do? No one will ever know

Remembering, she realized something. Mr. Game and Watch was finally around and if she recalled, he was not only their next member, but their cook as well. Thank fucking god no more fast food shit! How does one even live on a diet of this stuff, no one will know, not even Shaquelle O'Neill himself.

"Hey Dark Pit," said Morgan.

"What is it Taco Bell?" he asked, seeming to be on his black iPhone as it was decorated in the most Gothic of Goth things.

"For today's agenda, we should pursue Mr. Game and Watch. He is known as the edgiest man alive as he is edgier than edge, blacker than black, darker and dark and most importantly, he knows how to cook and predict things," explained the future girl who turned out to be Robin the "having sex with Cia with no s-support" emo tactician's daughter.

"Hmm, sounds promising," said Dark Pit.

"Yeah, I've heard about him too," said Lucas, explaining to his boyfriend and lover forever. "Rumor has it he's back and town and furthermore, we need to get more members. Cute Toot House has about eleven and we only have eight right now."

"Alright! Today's agenda is-!"

Before he could finish, Mewtwo returned from being in outer space. He was angry as he seemed to have killed a bunch of people on the way to headquarters. After all, he was here for taking lives not to spare them.

"Welcome back Mewtwo," said Lucina being neutral.

"How was space?" asked Shadow.

"It sucked. Who knew they played the Star Track theme over and over again. Even worse, fa-" before he could even finish it, a demonic camera that was planted out of nowhere showed up.

"What the fuck?!" said everyone at once.

An hologram of Kynthia appeared as she looked elegant as ever.

"Hello emo losers. It appears that the mew reject has returned which brings me to tell him some brilliant news. If I hear any form of you trying to tell my precious little angel that she's in some way, shape or form fat I'm fucking sending your ass to the fucking moon," said Cia's mother.

"Mooooooooooooom," whined Cia. "Satan, go away! I don't need you to get involved in MY life, geez, I'm like twenty-three years old. I can take care of myself and handle this fucker myself, okay?"

The hologram frowned. "Not with the way you've been lately. Are you sure you haven't gotten sick, caught a sexual disease or even worse, ROBIN LYING ABOUT FUCKING S-SUPPORT AND GETTING YOU PREGNANT!"

"Okay, okay!" said Dark Pit. He was getting so done with being interrupted by outsiders, preps, haters and now furthermore, OVERBEARING FUCKING MOTHERS WHO SEEMED TO GO INTO EVERYONE'S GODDAMN BUSINESS LIKE THERE'S NO TOMORROW!

"I have a question for you old bitch. What the fuck is up with you and being so fucking obsessed with fucking s-support?! That's just some fucking bullshit that Fire Emblem puts in so you have to get to know some stupid preppy asshole. Get with the times you ancient bitch and learn that there's such things as one night stands you know."

The holograms jaw dropped before blowing up in anger. "YOU MOTHERFUCKING PIECE OF COCK SUCKING SHIT! YOU DARE FUCKING DISRESPECT ME LIKE THAT YOU FUCKING EMO LINKIN PARK LISTENING SHIT?! I WILL FUCKING. GET. YOUR. ASS!"

With that, the hologram disappeared as wolf woke up.

"YOU LISTEN TO FUCKING LINKIN PARK DARK PIT?! WHAT THE FUCK THATS FAKE EMO MUSIC!" shouted Wolf, growling.

"Shut the fuck up," said Dark Pit.

"Can we-a please just go look for-a Mr. Game and Watch already," suggested Luigi.

"Fine. Hey Cia, you coming or you still kinda feeling eh?" asked Lucina.

"Eh," she replied. "I'll just stay here and watch the fort. I hogged up last week's episode anyways. Everyone else go."

With that, the Hot Topic Krew minus Cia left to go find the edgiest man alive.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Yoshi sat in the round table as it was time for the meeting of the big bads. The big bads was the organization of the most evilest, baddest, most villanest people of all time. The group consisted of Yoshi of course as the leader, King Dedede, capitalist Porky Minch, Roy the dosh king, the sexah Samus, Little Mac, Ganondorf, Ghiraham, Zoont, Wario, and Dr. Wily.<p>

They used to have a member named Validar but one day a long time ago they were playing strip poker and Validar was losing. So, he decided to give up his work and his fat son red Robin giant gourmet burgers and fries at the time thinking he would win but he lost. Ganondorf won and that's how the kind of thieves became Robin's father.

"So, what are we here for today?" asked Dr. Wily all sinister.

Wario seemed to be smoking a cigar. He was greedy as he had treasures all over his room and of course, pictures of Nintendo Playboy magazines. He was also perverted because his mustache looked menacing.

Ganondorf seemed to be in his own thoughts while his cronies Ghiraham and Zoont were in their own world.

Ghiraham was drinking an martini while being sparkily because he is a fabulous slice of Hormel ham.

Zoont, who wore a mask that looked like a chameleon was thinking of what to order next off of eBay.

Roy was of course playing with his cash as he got the goods. He always flashed his dosh wherever he went as he always had to show he was rich and loaded with the dosh. Back at his crib it was full of the hottest ladies, rap artists and giant pools as people go in, opening champangin bottles just like the rap music videos.

Little Mac seemed to be more quiet than usual, almost as if he was contemplating something on his mind.

"Anyways, I want to introduce you to my latest, most powerful weapon," said Yoshi. He'd clap as the big bads looked in his direction.

Soon, a tall Austrian man came out, revealing himself as he wore sunglasses, a black shirt, leather jacket and pants. He looked at everyone, holding a giant gun.

"Say hello to Arnold Swartzenegger otherwise known as… THE TERMINATOR!"

"I want to see him in action," said Porky.

"Bring in the test subject!"

They would bring in their test subject which appeared to be a heavily gagged up Rosalina as they gave her lots of balls which that one guy from Persona 4 loved I think his name was Kojiro or some shit like that who cares. Since she was a southerner, she opened her mouth and took the ball, causing her to become immobile as she couldn't move. All the thing that was on her mind was dem balls.

"Hasta la vista baby," said Arnold Swartzenegger.

He shot the gun at her as everyone watched her try to move, then exploded as a tidal wave of blood came out, guts flying everywhere as it was raining men, hallelujah!

"Why did you shoot her out of all people," asked Samus. "I mean, you could have gotten fucking Ridley, the Gorillaz band or even better, an Hot Topic Krew member. I'm sure either the hedgehog or the ever growing obese witch would have been easy to snag."

"We didn't have time for that. After all, I need to train the Cute Toot House and plus, I gave them some upgrades to strengthen their abilities, "replied the evil Terminator Yoshi.

"Oh," said Samus.

Meanwhile, Ganondorf was quiet. He couldn't believe it. All those months where he thought Robin had killed Cia once and for all was an lie. He lied to him, his own father almost as if he was protecting her or perhaps, had a thing for the dark sorceress. he made a note to banish Robin to the Shadow Realm and to perhaps, schedule a special event just for the CTH girls. If his useless emo son couldn't do the job, furthermore, betray the Cute Toot House and the big bad perhaps these fine ladies will do the trick. After all, they had a secret weapon, a new fighter they obtained for the Cute Toot House, one who is rumored to be more powerful than the other members. After all, he knew one of the girls would rather be hesitant to kill her own sister. After that, he could lure both Kynthia and Grima out as while they're raging, the big bads can take the balance of the malls, make them unbalanced within their favor.

"Before we end the meeting, I have another member I'll like for you guys to meet. Say hello to the newest member of the Cute Toot House, Toadette."

A cute, mushroom girl showed up as she blinked, striking a pose.

"Toadette here and reporting for duty master," she chirped. Even though she looked innocent and adorable just like a toad, she was not one to fuck with. She can fuck anyone up both physically and mentally as she knew how to use her noggin. After all, knowledge is power.

The big bad clapped as Yoshi grinned evil. Soon, the world will be his to take. Those fools were working for him all along without realizing much as he hated Lucas and Pittoo, he had them to thank because if he never been on the brink of life and death, his true powers, his true intentions would have never awakened and he would have been forever been forced to be the green lovable dinosaur that children came to know and love.

* * *

><p>At the mall, Mr. Game and Watch was looking around. It's been a very long time since he's been here and even more so, noticed there were more jocks, more tourists, more teenagers and worst of all, MORE PREPS! It angered his little soul to see this, to see the mall he came to know and love a long time ago change on him.<p>

He passed Hot Topic, beeping in anger as it was changed into pop culture galore as it played Justin Beber's "Baby Baby Baby Ooooh" and made him cringe in horror.

Mr. Game and Watch decided to go to his next back up store which was Spencers, the place that sold both hardcore shit and porno like stuff. When he got there, his eyes, if anyone could even see them, widened as he froze. Spencers was transformed into and replaced by THE DISNEY STORE!11!

"BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!" cried Mr. Game and Watch as he said THE FUCK DID THEY DO TO THE MALL?!

He kept beeping swears as people muttered, walking away. He would begin spilling oil all over the floors in rage as people began to slip and slide, falling off as they screamed in horror before dying. Some people fell off the second floor, others to join Daisy's rotting corpse, and others blasting off into the sun, being burnt to a crisp to help the sun pee and create Sunny D, full of that vitamin c.

Shadow paused, closing his eyes for a moment.

"Do you guys hear that?" he said. Dark Pit and the others looked around, hearing the beeping. They were close and on the right track.

"I'd be careful if I were you," said Mewtwo. He could sense the oil and how deadly it was. After all, super edge was the most powerful thing ever.

The Krew nodded as they inched slowly to include Wolf as he was acting like himself for once and not a wolf. They approached Mr. Game and Watch as Lucina cleared her throat.

"Excuse me, I couldn't help but overhear your edge," she said, trying to sound hip but... it just didn't come out right. Poor Lucina, the Krew still loves you anyways but like your father, you guys are just both awkward people.

Mr. Game and Watch stopped his fury as he turned around, looking at the mall Goths. He paused for a moment, as if thinking to himself.

"Beep beep?" he asked, meaning what purpose do you have pursuing me.

"We could really use someone like you on the Hot Topic Krew," said Lucas.

"Beep beep bop beep," he replied, meaning Hot Topic Krew? You mean as in that store Hot Topic?

Dark Pit nodded. "Yes. We are not your enemy. In fact, we are your allies. We too have been fucked over by the fucking preps and that fucker Yoshi. It is he who has been buying out the mall stores and changing them into shit. He's the one who changed Hot Topic and now he's changed Spencers too."

Mr. Game and Watch paused for a moment as if to let those words sink in. the edgy McEmolord had a good point, after all, they were on his side however, how much could he trust them? What if they were to turn or even worse, what if somehow they de-Goth and become... preps or turned into preps by a machine or magic?!

"It's rather take the offer or die," said Shadow. "Trust us, we've seen some fucked up shit."

The black man stood quiet for a moment before speaking again.

"BEEP BEEP BEEP, BEEP!" he shouted at the top of his lungs, which said MR. GAME AND WATCH, THE EDGIEST MAN ALIVE!

"So, does that mean you'd accepted our Krew?" asked Lucina.

"Beep beep!" he replied saying yes Chrom's daughter.

Everyone cheered, however was interrupted as Arnold Swartzenegger showed up.

"Nice night for a walk," said the Terminator.

"Um, it's fucking day time you fucking dumbass," said Mewtwo. He needed something else to vent his frustration and anger since Cia wasn't here. He recalled her evil mother and surprisingly, he was afraid of her. He just refused to admit it even if her own daughter kept just getting bigger by each moment. However, it wasn't in that form of bigger this time... well maybe just a fourth, no half of it as he sensed extra visitors during the time of his return perhaps... no, it couldn't be or he just wanted to get back at that fucking bitch Kynthia and not tell her what he just learned about her daughter.

"Nothing clean. Right?" replied Arnold Swartzenegger.

"Is it-a um me or is he-a saying quotes from the-a first movie," said Luigi, noticing something.

"Yep. first Terminator movie, its shit," said the rest of the Krew.

Arnold Swartzenegger took out his gun, aiming it at the Hot Topic Krew.

"Hasta luego," said Terminator as he shot it.

"Chaos control!" Shadow slowed down the bullets as the krew was able to dodge it.

"Elfire!" Morgan casted elfire on the Terminator, causing his skin to melt but soon looked all creepy like the movie, in the first one.

"You pieces of shits," said Arnold Swartzenegger. "Fuck you, now die!" he started shooting like crazy, Mewtwo casting a psychic barrier to protect the Krew.

"God what the fuck is that thing," said Lucina.

"You haven't seen Terminator?!" said Lucas.

"No, Father didn't believe in watching anything that wasn't The Land Before Time or The Brave Little Toaster or hell, my worst nightmare, A Troll In Central Park," replied the princess.

"Oh god, you father has some shit-a taste," said Luigi, joining in.

"Well, Lucina in summary, the Terminator is not a cyborg or an robot or an android, but an cybernetic orgasm," explained wolf.

Morgan got an idea, taking over the tactician role because Cia wasn't there to do so. After all, she was resting while everyone else was out fighting for their lives right now.

"Mr. Game and Watch," instructed the future girl. "Use your oil pump to get oil on him. When he has it, Wolf since you're the fastest, lure him to the Disney store and embrace the wolf within. I'll then use elfire when he's in the oil as it will kill him!"

"Beep beep!" he said as he said understood.

Mr. Game and Watch went out, causing Arnold Swartzenegger to give him a menacing look as he oiled him with his oil pump. Then Wolf began howling and running on all fours, embracing his true self as he lured the Terminator away.

When he was in the oil, Morgan casted elfire once more, causing him to scream as he began to melt. While at it, the Disney store caught on fire, causing the Goths to high five as the people inside it screamed, being burnt to crisp as they died.

"Oh I am dead," said Arnold Swartzenegger as he died. Rest in pieces bitch, you will not be missed.

Soon, the Hot Topic Krew prevailed as they left the scene as people were forced to evacuate the malls.

"Wow, who knew Mr. Game and Watch would be that powerful," said Lucina.

"Well, he can also predict if someone's going to die if he pulls number nine," joined in Shadow.

"And he can also-a cook too," piped Luigi.

Thank god. No more fast food. They wondered how Cia was doing while all of this shit was going on.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Robin entered inside the hang out with food for his waifu, as Cia went back on the couch. She looked to him, giving him the look of a lustful puppy as she grabbed his hand, removing part of her black hoodie over her belly as she placed his hand on it.<p>

His eyes widened a bit, blinking. He was confused.

"What are you trying to show me?!" he asked. They've been seeing each other regularly more often now ever since she learned that Link was a wolfaboo, furry and an Animorphs. However, that still didn't mean he was a backup plan or she wasn't a fan of him anymore. After all, the Lancia spirit of loving Link will never die, just like how Lucina says hope will never die in Fire Emblem thirteen Awonkonong.

Cia sighed, not sure how to put it. A soft smile curled upon her lips as her eyes met with Robins.

"Well, say hello to... our child," she said. she feared that Robin was going to run off and go decide to not s-support fuck another person after this however, Robin smiled a bit, rubbing her belly some more.

"I see... did you decide on a name yet or even more, do the fell dragon and the guardian of time know?" he asked, being cautious as well.

"Yes and no. my parents are oblivious to it, after all, they just think I'm getting fatter which they never seemed to mind it. For names, I really love the name Morgan and even better, it works for both male and females," she answered.

"I see... well, what if its twins though? After all, you are a twin and twins have an higher chance of giving birth to twins than anything else," explained the emo tactician.

"Well, in that case, if it was a boy and girl duo or twin boys, I'll name them Morgan and Marc. If twin girls, Morgan and Linfan," Cia said, thinking about this ahead of time.

"Good. Let's just not hope its triplets. That'll be something," he said, chuckling a bit.

Both of their lips met one another as they kissed before Robin took out the fast food bag.

"Feeling well enough to eat dinner?" he asked, giving off a playful grin because he was in love with the booby witch who bounced her way into action into an Super Smash Brothers Fanfic.

She nodded a bit. "Feed me, and while at it, continue to rub my stomach. It feels really nice," Cia added.

Robin did so as this also became a regular thing as he fed her, hearing her coo as she ate for not only her, but for the life, or lives, inside of her as well.

Little did they know, the rest of the Krew returned as Dark Pit's jaw dropped while Mewtwo just smirked, finding it amusing.

"What the fuck," said Dark Pit.

"How the fuck did Robin the emo get in let alone find our secret hangout spot?!" said Lucas, all mad.

Mr. Game and Watch just watched the scene unfold as he beeped. It felt like home again back at the Smash Mansion as it brought back the good kind of nostalgia.

"Well, maybe if your secret base didn't have Hot Topic Krew badly written in graffiti out in the front, I wouldn't have been able to find it," said the tactician.

Morgan on the other hand, smiled.

"Nice to see you're here father," she said. "Today was something. Thanks to the newest member of the Krew, we were able to make it out alive against the Terminator."

Everyone laughed as they were filled in on the events, Mr. Game and Watch interacting and retelling the events as he was also a stand-up comedian, one better than Daniel Tosh because Daniel Tosh is a piece of shit who is untalented and unfunny and needs to get killed by the Krew.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Yoshi was angered to hear that they killed Arnold Swartzenegger as they now had to revive him and get his upgrades from Terminator 2. While at it, special guests were also angry at him as the big bad was in the meeting room once again.<p>

"AHA, YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" said Micky Moose," YOU SAID THE DISNEY STORE WILL LAST!"

"Yeeeeah," said Donal Dook, chiming in.

"Hyuuuck, this fucker is a fucking liar," said Gaughfy.

"You better get back at those Goth fuckers Yoshi, aha," said the evil mouse.

"I will!" said Yoshi.

Ganondorf then seized the opportunity to make his move. "I got a better plan. Let me handle the next run."

"And what is that?" said King Dedede, being curious.

"Well, tomorrow we're going to lure in the female members of the Hot Topic Krew to include that pest from the future. We will have our girls ambush them, lying that there's a new, hip Goth store that only sells female items," explained the Gerudo. He'd begin pacing around a bit as Ghiraham and Zoont got ready to reenact the scene.

"When they get ambushed, we will have the chance to strike for revenge. Instead of jumping to take that future brat, we take out their tactician. If she is killed, this will leave the mall guardian in an extremely vulnerable state as she will be mourning for the loss of her child. While the fell dragon is focused on comforting his wife, we will be able to access the valley and take the balance of the malls, therefore having full control over every mall in the world. While at it, the tactician's death will cause a certain, traitorous, emo son of mine to kill himself as we could then take the girl from the future. The Hot Topic Krew is already dysfunctional as it is but without a tactician, they will easily fall," he said.

"Well, like money, I see the loophole," said Roy. "What if there's an opening and those Krew bitches escape?"

Ganondorf chuckled. "This is where you got it all wrong Dosh King. She is too prideful for her own good, full of all the seven deadly sins consisting of greed, envy, pride, wrath, sloth, lust, and most of all, gluttony. She will most likely to tell them to take off while she holds them down, being a fool as the Cute Toot House girls will make their final move, disinigrating her once and for all."

Everyone clapped. Soon the meeting was dismissed as Little Mac looked at the invitation he got. He was sick of Yoshi and Roy, more so Roy flashing his money everywhere and whatnot. The invitation was to join the Meme!Meme!Meme! Brigade as he saw it not only as an new opportunity, but his chance for freedom.

Knowing the Memers, they will clash with the HTK but unlike the CTH and the big bads, they will only probably get beaten up and not killed. He wanted to seize the opportunity plus perhaps get Doc Louis to join them as their trainer.

* * *

><p>Back at the hang out, Mr. Game and Watch twitched a bit, then held up a number as he predicted the future.<p>

Everyone looked before gasping.

"Oh Satans..." said Lucina, her eyes showing fear.

"That's... not just any number..." said Shadow.

"It's... number nine!" said Lucas.

"One of us... is going to die," said Dark Pit. He tried not to show it, but he was in fact, fearful for once in his life. He didn't want to die, he wanted to live to see Hot Topic back to its original state.

Morgan, looked more fearful of it than anything else. To her, she feared that she must of did something wrong or she must find a way to prevent it before it happens.

"No... no... oh gods please no..."

Morgan tried to get herself together as it hurt because she couldn't even tell or predict same with Mr. Game and Watch, who was going to die. It was all by random, as if everyone had to be careful. She felt someone reach around her, stroking her hair as they tried to comfort her. Morgan looked up and saw Cia as she tried her best not to cry, but the tears came out anyways as she sobbed into her chest.

"Mewtwo," said Shadow. "Can you see who's going to die and how? You're a psychic Pokémon after all."

Mewtwo tried his best but sighed. Someone was blocking out his signal, an old nemesis of his who gotten revived and more powerful.

"I can't see anything. We'll just have to hope for the best and be careful at all costs," said the psychic Pokémon.

Everyone nodded.

For once in their lives, the Hot Topic Krew feared for tomorrow.

-Chaptar 8 ends as Ganondorf's theme song plays-

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for Chaptar 8. Next time its the battle we've all been waiting for, Chaptar 9: Battle at the Mall, Girls vs Girls<strong>

**Will the Hot Topic Krew be able to turn fate around or will they fail. Also, bonus future Chaptar Titles once more. Also thank you all so far for reading and reviewing my story as it means a lot to me. I want to see this from start til finish and trust me, it's not ending anytime soon!**

**Chaptar 10: Requiem for the Fallen(and Hot Topic)**  
><strong>Chaptar 11: The Great Battle at the Capri-Sun Factory<strong>  
><strong>Chaptar 12: Second Leader<strong>  
><strong>Chaptar 13: Another Future Child?!<strong>  
><strong>Chaptar 14: He Ninja'ed His Way Into Battle!<strong>

**That's it. Hope you guys have fun this weekend!**


	12. Chaptar 9: Epic Girls Brawl at the Mall

_**It is a simple morning. The Hot Topic Krew are watching their favorite TV while eating breakfast. During the commercials, an advertisement for a new store comes out! Being a homage to both the original Hot Topic and Torrid, the store called Eternal Darkness, sells Gothic items to include better weapon upgrades! Unfortunately, its for females so the Krew girls rush out just to fall into the trap of the girls from the Cute Toot House! They battle one another however, the CTH promises that only two of them will make it out alive?! Will the Krew be able to rescue them before they lose a member or will it be too late?! Find out and tune in by reading!**_

**I'm here with Chaptar 9! Forewarning, there is going to be a character death so I'm letting you guys know that ahead of time. Also this chapter gets pretty intense so if you cry easily at emotional scenes, then I heavily apologize. :(**

**Ps. The theme song is going to be posted in every chaptar as well unless its an mini special or, it doesn't go with the mood of said chaptar itself.**

* * *

><p>Chaptar 9: The Epic Brawl at the Mall: Girls vs. Girls<p>

-Hot Topic Krew theme song starts… now

"Animal I Have Become" is blasting as Lady Palutena pulls the plug

"Pittoo you're grounded! No music for you!"

Dark Pit frowns but then goes underground and sees the other Krew members with instruments as he grabs the guitar and bam, metal starts playing as he starts singing

(chorus)  
>HOT TOPIC KREW<br>HOT TOPIC KREW  
>WE'RE THE FUCKING HOT TOPIC KREW<p>

(Dark Pit)  
>We're out to kill that fucker Yoshi<br>And regain the mall back  
>We fight for Hot Topic<br>To restore it back

There's me, Dark Pit the leader  
>And Lucas the general<br>The two most greatest minds and they're dating

(Chorus)  
>HOT TOPIC KREW<br>HOT TOPIC KREW  
>WE'RE THE FUCKING HOT TOPIC KREW<p>

(Dark Pit)  
>We're battling the normals everyday as we<br>Fight against the preps, the haters  
>And the goddamn Cute Toot House<p>

There's OW, THE EDGE, OW, THE EDGE  
>And Mewtwo, WHO TAKES LIVES AWAY<br>And… whoever that fat chick is

(Cia jumps in, guitar in hand)  
>HEY, FUCK YOU<br>I'm the fucking tactician  
>I actually do shit because<br>All of you morons are out to kill

There's Lucina the female  
>Luigi, the green machine<br>Wolf, who does whatever the fuck he wants  
>And Mr. Game and Watch, the edgiest man alive!<p>

(Dark Pit)  
>HEY THIS IS MY SONG<br>STAY OUT OF IT YOU BITCH

(Cia)  
>HELL NO!<br>YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP

(Chorus)  
>HOT TOPIC KREW<br>HOT TOPIC KREW  
>HOT TOPIC KREW<br>HOT TOPIC KREW

WE'RE THE FUCKING HOT TOPIC KREW

AND WE'RE OUT TO KILL YOSHI ONCE AND FOR ALL  
>FOR….. HOT TOPIC<p>

HOT TOPIC KREW

Song abruptly ends as the epic lights and effects went off as it shows an angry Kynthia holding the plug, tapping viciously, Lady Palutena super pissed and folding her arms and everyone is just looking at them if they were just LARPing or something-

The next day, all of the Goths were at the hang out which was located secretly under Hot Topic, yet no one knew that. They were all bored, watching the television while eating some pancakes and sausage thanks to Mr. Game and Watch.

Pancakes and sausage became to be known as the food of the Goths as it went hand in hand with the delicious, delectable yet refreshing Capri-sun. Everyone had their own Capri-suns and whatnot and all had to choose a different flavor because Dark Pit didn't want the Capri-sun war to happen again.

The Capri-sun war was pretty much one day Lucas and Mewtwo had the same Capri-sun flavor, strawberry kiwi. Mewtwo drank his ass but then thought Lucas drank his, so he got angry and said all edgily "how dare you drink my Capri-sun." then a fight broke out as the place was almost destroyed. Never again thought the dark angle.

They happened to be watching their favorite show, Sakurai's Nintendo Fanfiction as Captain Falcon was running away from Samus after murdering the anime character Shulk.

"Even though he was anime he had feelings," cried TV Samus.

"No! Animes have no feelings!" shouted Falcon.

Everyone laughed, especially Cia who was enjoying her box of Samoas. this morning she stole all the cookies that the girls' scouts were selling because she really wanted some delicious, delectable, tasty Samoas. She wolfed (get it, wolfed as in like a wolf?) down the cookies as if they were going out of style. Dark Pit gave her a look as she had crumbs all over her face and already ate breakfast.

"What the fuck Cia, eat like a civilized being. You're one of those Hylian people things not fucking Wolf," badgered the emo angle.

"Newsflash, I'm a big girl. now do me a favor and shut the fuck up and let the fat girl eat okay?" she retorted back, hitting the empty box to get the last set of crumbs before opening the next.

Soon Mewtwo got up and did a fist pump in the air.

"FUCKING FINALLY! YOU FUCKING FINALLY ADMIT YOU'RE FUCKING OBESE! YES! YES! FUCKING THANK YOU SATIN JUDAS!" he cried out in true happiness.

Suddenly Kool & the Gang popped out of nowhere in their stylish 70s clothes and their 70s afros as "Celebration" began playing.

CELEBRATE GOOD TIMES COME ON!  
>DA NA NANA DUN NA NA NA<br>CELBREATE GOOD TIMES COME ON!

Disco lights came on as everyone except for Cia was dressed in Gothic 70s disco attire as they danced and Mewtwo was in bliss. He was finally there, finally free as Cia admitted it. He appeared to be in his own world as he hummed celebration as Lucina and Shadow gave him a weird look.

"Newsflash, I'm half fell dragon so shut the fuck up and watch the damn show, alright?" retorted Cia, as it was the real thing she said and not from Mewtwo's asshole Pokémon imagination.

The dark angel sighed as he shut up. He did forget that she was the lovechild of the fell dragon Grima and the guardian of time, no, guardian of time and malls Kynthia.

Soon the commercials came on as one of them was for Barbie in which the Goths were like ewwww prep shit burn it, then next was for Oxy Clean(rip Billy Mays; may you rest in peace you beautiful agnle) as it was guaranteed to clean everything. Last but not least was the final commercial, one that perked up the Krew's interest as Dark Pit studied it.

The commercial began with a man with a flat, what used to be a butt chin on TV, speaking in a voice that obviously belonged to Dan Green. His name was Customer Service as he wore an orange shirt, orange sunglasses, had a bad, jungle green haircut and a navy blue suit.

"Hello and welcome to the latest new store, Eternal Darkness," said the man. He would move on in, his body never leaving the front of the TV as it entered a super dark, edgy store with lots of Goth stuff!

The Krew's eyes widened with interest as they eyed the store. It had everything from black clothes, collars, the greatest bands to ever roam the earth to even black nail polish! That's right, BLACK NAIL POLISH!11!

"This store ya see is a homage to the great original Hot Topic and Torrid. You can get all your Gothic goodies in here to include some free Samoas! But wait, this store isn't for guys. Sorry boys, its Goth ladies only! We have ugly Goth sweaters, Gothic tactician hoodies and the best for last, the elegant Gothic scepter upgrade which is an thousand times more Gothic and powerful than the scepter of Time itself!"

The boys groaned in disappointed while the girls squealed in delight.

"UGLY GOTH SWEATERS!" shouted Lucina.

"GOTHIC TACTICIAN HOODIE!" shouted Morgan.

"AN ELEGANT GOTHIC SCEPTER THAT'S BETTER THAN THIS HAND ME DOWN FROM MY MOM!" shouted Cia.

The girls sighed dreamily as they magically changed into their Goth attire as they were in love.

"Fuck you guys, we're off to the mall! Later fuckers!" all girls said at once before running off.

Dark Pit blinked, wondering what the hell that was all about while Lucas sighed.

Mewtwo didn't seem to care. To him, it meant more peace as he could finally meditate and imagine himself murdering innocents.

Luigi gulped as he caught onto something.

"Hey'a guys, I don't think it was'a good idea to let the'a girls go by themselves like that," exclaimed the Gothic plumber.

"Beep beep! said Mr. Game and Watch which he said I agree.

"Why not?" asked Lucas. "Perhaps they could bring us some cool accessories at least."

"Well," Shadow said, butting in. "Remember last night? I have a feeling something really bads gonna go down at the mall." he sighed, closing his eyes and doing that serious edgy, yet worried pose that they do just like in the Japanese animes.

"Have you ever seen the-a show Kirby Right Back At Ya?" exclaimed Luigi.

"Hell no, why would I watch a show done by 4kidz and even worse, about a wad of pink shit?!" bitched the edgy angel.

"Well, because that-a announcer guy from the-a commercial works for the big-a bad King Dedede!" Luigi snapped, his voice going all satin like and demonic before going back to his normal state. he managed to scare everyone, heck even causing Mewtwo to slightly flinch.

"Oh shit..." muttered Lucas. "We have to get to the mall pronto! They're gonna kill one of the girls!"

* * *

><p>At the mall, the girls were looking fierce as they made their way towards the new edgy, Goth store Eternal Darkness. The Store inside looked like the original Hot Topic back before it was changed for the preps and sold meme culture. The cashier happened to be a Gothic looking girl who wore a plaid miniskirt, Gothic thigh boots, a corset, choker, and gloves. she had pink hair as she chewed on dark, purple bubblegum.<p>

All of the mall shoppers were too scared to go inside, even mothers pulling their children away from going inside.

"No little Timmy," said his mother. "You'll melt and die if you go inside that store."

The Krew girls entered the store, seeing the free Samoas as they looked at the merchandise. Lucina grabbed one of the ugly Gothic sweaters... just to have it transform into an... regular ugly, UNGOTHIC SWEATER!

"What the?" Lucina said, turning around as she noticed that the doors shut behind them.

"What the fuck," shouted Cia.

Morgan rushed to the doors, trying to open them but to no avail, it refused to even open.

"Shit, we're locked in!"

The Krew girls huddled close to one another as they heard a bunch of giggling. It sounded hip, fresh... and worst of all, PREPPY! The cashier smirked, leaving her station as she grabbed her skin and suddenly transformed into none other than the evil Zelda!

"Well, well I can't believe these idiots actually fell for our trap," Zelda boasted with pride.

"God, they'd fall for anything having to do with the color black," chimed Jigglypuff.

"Well, we did offer free Samoas. Besides, who could even resist these little bad boys anyways," Lady Palutena exclaimed as she gracefully floated down. she held a Samoa in her hand, giggling madly before causing it to dissolve.

"No one!" chirped Lana, doing the peace sign while being kira kira kawaii desu.

"And best of all," said a voice the Krew girls didn't recognize," We all know an certain obese witch loves these."

Looking in the voice's direction, Cia, Morgan and Lucina saw Toadette holding an box of Samoas before crushing it with her hands!

"What the fuck! That's a fucking waste of Samoas you little shit!" barked Cia. Her blood began to boil as an dark purple aura began to surround her. She summoned her scepter out of nowhere and the Parallel Falchion for Lucina as it floated to the princess of Ylisse.

"Wow, who knew fatass over here would get so angry over food? Wait... I forgot, this is Cia we're talking about," mocked Zelda, summoning her light arrows.

"How about we do battle girls," Palutena ordered. "Of course, one of you isn't going to be walking out alive! Oh, how marvelous is that!"

"Should I use my book, Deku spear full of Saria's tears or the summoning gate," Lana debated, going through her weapons before deciding on the good book.

"Well then, let's dance!" said Jigglypuff.

The girls then split off, startling the female members of the Hot Topic Krew as they wondered where they even went off. Soon, Jigglypuff jumped down, punching the ground as it cracked, causing the girls to fly in an triangular direction as it split them up.

Lucina gripped onto her sword as Palutena slashed at her as the Ylissean princess quickly countered it, only to have Jigglypuff punch her in the face! The indigo haired girl flew a bit, hitting some of the false merchandise as it dissolved!

Morgan gripped onto her tome, looking around before a blue ball of thunder struck her.

"Aaaaaaah!" screamed Morgan. her hood managed to stay on her face just before Zelda casted Din's fire, hitting her on the back. Luckily, the tactician's hoodie was everything proof as it survived through the hell that was the future.

Cia held onto her staff, slightly taking deep breaths as if she began to feel the baby or babies slightly moving inside her. The dark sorceress surrounded herself in dark energy before stomping on the ground to send a few waves, starting the other girls of the Cute Toot House.

Toadette lunged at her, spinning around as she turned into an Sharknado as she rammed into Cia, launching her into some false merchandise as her frame hit multiple rows, just before hitting a wall, causing it to slightly break before falling back down on the ground.

Lucina rushed over towards Morgan, joining together.

Grinning, Zelda grabbed an light arrow, aiming it at her direction before being struck by Elthunder, just to have Palutena appear and used her reflect barrier to protect the Hyrulean princess.

Lucina soon joined up with Morgan, as Lana struck them with one of her magic walls as two of them smashed into one another, striking them both.

"Aww, and here I thought I was going to be getting an challenge," taunted Toadette, who launched Cia into the other two with just an swift kick.

"Looks like they're all talk. Either that or can't do it without those lame o-emo boys," said Jigglypuff.

"Like I've said earlier, they're all talk and can't back up their trash talk," exclaimed Zelda. "after all, they got lucky against the Terminator because the place was already oiled to begin with, plus Mr. Game and Watch. Same with the battle at the bubblegum and grape soda factory because of Luigi. Looks like these Hot Topic losers are nothing without their precious saviors."

"It's kind of disappointing so to speak," Lady Palutena said joining in. "especially since Lucina would have made an fine addition to the Cute Toot House but instead, she had to join the disgusting Hot Topic Krew. how depressing."

"Well, we can always sparkle up their lifestyle a bit," beamed Lana, holding onto her tome which had flying evil pages full of animu.

"Shut the fuck up," said Cia. she glared in their direction, her face being bruised as she appeared to be covering her stomach, as if protecting something. "For someone who supposedly thinks we're all talk, you sure are playing dirty," she taunted.

Zelda inched up towards her, the princess' heels going clickity clack with every step she took because sting will be watching her as he is a part of the police. Kneeling down a bit, she grabbed Cia's cheeks as she forced her to look up.

"No fatty, this is playing dirty."

With those words, Zelda did the Hyrulean version of an falcon kick, causing her slightly go back.

* * *

><p>As the brawl went on, Kynthia was sitting at her job in the valley of seers as Grima appeared to be reading the newspaper in his human form. She was maintaining the balance of the malls as her motherly instincts began picking up an disturbance in the air.<p>

The lavender haired beauty started to grow tense, sensing Cia's pulse dropping drastically. Getting up, she summoned her scepter, startling Grima as he glanced over.

"Is something wrong Cia?" he said, referring to his wife by her nickname, which they named the older twin after.

"I'm sensing a disturbance... its destroying my focus," she replied. The woman elegantly walked over to something, growing more tense by each passing moment. Soon, she opened a small box, containing a gold ring with a red circular ruby on top of it.

Grima looked over, noticing something as she began casting her magic onto it.

"Cia, what are you doing?!" he said out of concern. The fell dragon started getting concern himself, especially since what if one of his daughters were to get killed?! He looked over, recognizing the ring from anywhere as the last time she summoned that thing was to play with Cia which in return, led to her starting an entire war.

Soon, a black hand rose from the ground, wearing the ring as it was none other than the genital trash bag himself Wizzro, the twisted Wizzro. His red eyeball transformed into a mouth as he laughed, even though he loved playing traitor with Kynthia's daughter because he also happened to be a fucking dick.

Kynthia looked towards Grima, and then channeled another one of her genitals from the caves of hot lava, Volga as he was now back and ready to do work once more.

As the dragonkin was back, he being a dragon knight bowed down to the fell dragon. All dragons, regardless of alliance if good, neutral or totally evil respected Grima and viewed him as the king of all dragons. The good dragons just couldn't mention it or else the queen will go OFF WITH THEIR HEADS like she did in that one book that became a movie.

"Ah, my former subordinates," Kynthia exclaimed, grinning while holding her scepter of souls in her hand. "It's quite nice to see you two again, even if one of you is a total nuisance!"

Wizzro chuckled a bit before frowning. Out of all people who had to summon him, it had to be the evil bitch Kynthia. Truth be told he hated her but at the same time, she allowed him to be a piece of shit unlike his other masters.

"Mistress," said the trash bag," is there anything we could do for you?"

"I want both of you to go out and head towards the city of Smashville! You guys are find and protect Cia at all costs!" ordered the guardian of time and malls.

"... Here we go again," muttered Volga. He wondered if there was ever going to be an end to this shit as he was so done being the Lancia family toy yet was loyal because Grima was her husband who loved and S-supported her.

The two genitals left, as Kynthia realized that things were getting more serious than she thought they would. Getting more tense, she placed her hand over her heart for a bit, wincing.

"Grima my love," she asked.

"What is it my darling angel pie?" answered Grima.

"Take me to Smashville. I'm sensing something really bads going to happen soon..."

Nodding, Grima turned into his real form as Kynthia rode on him as they left the Valley of Seers.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Robin sat inside a cafe shop, browsing the internet as he seemed to be in deep thought. First of all, he was only there to steal the free wifi, second, he used his mathematical tactician genius to try to hack into the website of the big bad. He was a genius like that, learning the skills of hacking back at Edukation Konnectiun, where one can get konnected for free.<p>

While he tried multiple passwords using the Thor browser, he heard the sound of a chair pull up next to him. Looking up, he saw it was none other than his best friend Chrom. He didn't know that Chrom was murdered by his wife Ruben so it was like nothing ever happened. All the thing he knew was that he loved fish sticks, hedgehogs, and most of all, the store Forever 21.

Robin once recalled asking him about the other store like it, H&M but Chrom literally flipped a table, not answering his question at all. The emo tactician sighed, minimizing his browser while looking at the Ylisse king.

"Hey Robin, what are you doing on the computer?" asked Chrom. As a meme'ber, he didn't have to worry about Robin because he wasn't affiliated with any of the cliques.

"Just browsing... umm, MySpace?" answered Robin, knowing Chrom is stupid enough to buy it. After all, Chrom was one who would sometimes refer to himself in third person. he recalled the one time when the king himself told him that he hromed so hard that Chrom came out and he chromed his wife's face.

"Cool. say, you seem kinda tense. how can Chrom help you?" Chrom asked, placing his hand on Robins shoulder.

"Well, how do I say this..." Robin looked around for any suspicious objects just in case he were to get attacked by robot ninjas.

"I fucked someone without S-support," Robin whispered into Chrom's ear. Chrom nodded before his eyes widened, making the face Donkey Kong makes when he expands dong.

"Ooooh, why didn't you just say so? Chrom has a story for that," said Chrom. "Believe it or not, I once did someone without no S-support either."

"Really?" Robin didn't think Chrom was the type to go at it with no S-support but boy he was wrong.

"Yep. It was way before I met that traitor and slayed the fell dragon Grima. Anyways, it was at the y2k party. Met some really hot chick, she was pretty hot and had the chromest ass and the chromiest boobs you'll ever see. Anyways, me being Chrom, I got to know her and we you know, did Chrom things without no S-support. After that, I ran off and didn't realize that I kinda got her pregnant. In conclusion, Lucina and Markus have an older half-sister whom I don't know her name so I just dubbed her Chromantha," the Ylissean lorde explained.

Robin nodded, trying not to make a face as he felt better about his situation yet realized that no S-support leads to pregnancies. In his case though, he got lucky and did no S-support sex with the girl he wanted. It also differed because Robin wanted to s-support Cia actually unlike Chrom and his one night stand.

"Oh yeah, another thing I forgot to tell you about Chromantha. she's about two or three years older than you and has two additional half-sisters besides Lucina and her brother. Chromantha likes Forever 21, memes, fish sticks, being active, and looks like her mother," said Chrom. "so, who did you do no s-support with?"

"Oh, only with the daughter of Grima himself," Robin replied casually.

Chrom's face expression dropped almost as if he had eyes without a face. then it darkened.

"GRIMA'S ALIVE?! AND HAS OFFSPRING!? GODS, HOW? I MUST KILL HIM AGAIN! CHROM MAD, CHROM ANGRY, CHROM RAAAAAAAAAAAAAGE!"

Chrom ripped off his t-shirt, becoming the Inchromicable Chromnk. Robin sighed, going back to the original business at hand as Chrom left the cafe. Then, he remembered him mentioning something about a traitor. Recalling months ago, he remembered seeing Ruben at McDonalds covered in blood. Soon it hit him, Chrom was murdered and supposed to be dead but who in the world revived him?! This was one case that only the Unsolved Mysteries guy could solve.

The emo tactician then saw the male members of the Hot Topic Krew swiftly run by as it startled him.

"What the?!"

For some reason, he started feeling anxious as he teleported his laptop and dashed out of the cafe, following the Krew's direction. He didn't know why he was feeling anxious but it was as if his subconscious was trying to warn him about something. He tried his best to go Sanic fast as he made his way towards the mall.

* * *

><p>Back at the mall inside the store that WAS A LIE, the Hot Topic Krew girls all huddled towards one another as both sides were panting, yet the overpowered Cute Toot House ladies had only a few scratches. For some reason, the pregnancy was messing with Cia's magic, either making it go off to early or fade off before she could even summon a simple Dark Link!<p>

The dark sorceress closed her eyes, going into deep thought as if trying to think of a plan. She noticed a part of the wall was almost destroyed to the point where one can escape, as well as another, yet riskier escape route in an hole leading to the underground area of the mole people. Taking a deep breath, she clutched onto her scepter as her forehead started to do that Sailor Moon thing where it glows brightly when she's in a dangerous situation.

"What the hell is going on?!" said Toadette.

"Ah, this light... it's so bright and EDGY GAAAAAAH!" screamed Zelda.

All of the Cute Toot House girls closed their eyes as an epic song started to emerge from the background.

-Eclipse of the Moon begins to play as it is the theme song of the CIA-

Lucina and Morgan both looked over towards Cia as they gasped.

"Is that... what I think it is?!" exclaimed Morgan, the future girl and also Taco Bell.

"It's the support system status from Fire Emblem," Lucina said, explaining. "But never in my life I've seen it like this before!"

On the sorceress' forehead, it showed the support levels with Robin, magically escalating towards C, then B, then to A and finally hitting the legendary, parent wanting... S-SUPPORT! However, it was blinking as if Robin was needed to finally initiate the final, real, S-support to obtain it.

Soon, the light stopped as Cia was able to think more straight. Grinning, the dark purple aura around her earlier began glowing around both Lucina and Morgan as they wondered what she was doing, however felt that they were getting stronger.

"I'm powering you guys up," stated Cia, "We'll keep fighting until that wall breaks... afterwards, Lucina, I want you to take Morgan out of here... I'll hold these guys back."

"But Cia!" retorted Lucina," What if you don't come back?!"

"I'll come back... I promise." she replied, smiling because she's just that damn beautiful. "First, let's fuck up a couple of bitches!"

Nodding, Lucina got ready to fight with Morgan as things started getting more tense. They were able to dodge the moves more fast, even do some blows on the counters as Cia opened up four summoning gates to create a large orb before it exploded, causing the mall to shake along with damaging the Cute Toot House girls.

As the Hot Topic Krew men got closer to the mall, the same aura Cia gave the girls started showing up on them as well.

"What the?! Oh shit!" exclaimed Lucas!

"Fucking goddammit!" said Dark Pit. He began to push himself to go faster, knowing the situation was getting extremely ugly if Cia was powering them up with her own energy!

Luck was against them as people were told to evacuate out of the mall as the Polis were there. Snape and his partner Octagon were getting ready to check out what the hell was exactly going on with the others in the Smashville Polis force. Mr. Resetti was also a part of the Polis force as he was there as well.

"What the fuck is going on here?!" said Shadow, being edgy and full of Ow the Edge today.

Robin finally caught up to them, panting to catch his breath because he ran, he ran so far away and when you run a lot you lose your breath.

Back at the battle, the hole in the wall was finally able to emerge as it sang freedom. Cia gave Lucina a slight nod, signaling the escape while she was going to keep these other girls busy.

Morgan however didn't budge.

"We can't leave without you Cia! Please," said Morgan.

"Morgan, don't worry about me. I can handle this," said the witch, trying to comfort her.

"But... what if you die?! The Krew needs you!" she retorted back. then, she muttered the last part as it was inaudible except to her.

"...And I need you..."

Cia smiled softly while creating dark links to get those bitches to back off.

"Morgan, I promise I'll be back. after all, I'll rather have them at it at me than you. After all, I want you to have the future you deserve. If you parents saw what you were doing right now, I know they'll be proud of you, both of them. They're probably watching over you right now, being grateful that you're preventing the apocalypse from happening," she explained.

"But...but... if you do return, can you promise to take me to the amusement park... just you, me and my father?" requested the young girl.

"Of course," she said, now, sending them off in an tornado. "Morgan, before you go, I have one thing to tell you. If I ever were to have an daughter, I hope she grows up just to be as bright and beautiful as you are. Even better, I'd love to have you as my daughter."

Lucina was able to grab Morgan as she froze, those words replying over and over in her head, thinking about all the things she said. Suddenly, she remembered something as what she saw happening almost mimicked it.

_An young Morgan hid behind a broken wall, shaking while her parents were fighting off multiple Terminator robots. Her mother looked at Robin as they both fended off multiples terminators._

_"Robin," said her mother, "I want you to take the children as far away from here as possible. I'll fend these guys off... I know I might now come back but I'll tell you this. I love you with all my heart, you and the kids both."_

_She kissed him for the final time before Robin rushed over, picking up the kids as Morgan looked, watching her mother fend them off but however, it became too much as she took her last breath._

_"MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMY!" cried the young girl._

Back in the present, Morgan screamed as the young girl wailed her eyes out. She watched it happen as Cia took her final breath, going down gracefully.

* * *

><p>As they almost arrived at Smashville, Kynthia's heart sank as she felt another intuition. Her eyes widened as she felt sick to her stomach and began to violently shake as she trembled.<p>

_"Mom… I'm not going to die, I promise. after all, I'm an Lancia and an Lancia doesn't go down easily."_

_"You promise?"_

_"I promise."_

That promise... was now broken. Kynthia tried to fight back tears, but failed as she screamed in pain. her daughter, one of her precious babies, was gone forever. Grima knew her pain, making a vow to find whoever did this and to put an end to them, permanently.

* * *

><p>The Polis soon came out as everyone was allowed to go back inside the mall again. People resumed their lives as if nothing ever happened.<p>

Lucina reunited with the other Krew members as Robin inched slowly towards them as the crowd cleared up.

"Lucina!" said Luigi. "Are you'a alright?!"

"What happened?!" said Lucas.

"Where's fatass?!" exclaimed Mewtwo. For once, he was actually concerned about Cia.

"About Cia... she... sacrificed herself for us," said Lucina. She frowned a bit, holding a passed out Morgan.

"I see," said Shadow. They looked down paying their respects to a fallen member of the Krew.

Dark Pit was in shock, realizing that this battle wasn't too be taken lightly. If they wanted to save the world and restore Hot Topic back, they needed to get serious and actually work together.

Mewtwo was angry. He couldn't believe it as he felt that the only one who has the right to kill Cia is him and him alone!

Wolf howled an said howl, like a dog who lost its master.

Lucas noticed Morgan passed out in Lucina's arms.

"She must have been real upset," said the blond Goth," after all, out of all of us, she was close to Cia. I'd be real upset too if I lost my boyfriend..."

Dark Pit nodded in agreement, finally frowning a bit.

The princess' arms started getting heavy as she asked for someone else to hold her. Shadow extended his arms, Lucina feeling hers getting weaker and weaker as she handed it over. She almost dropped her but Shadow placed his hands under hers to prevent the girl from falling. But what fell was... Taco Bell's own hoodie! Everyone gasped, seeing Morgan's face for the first time.

The girl had white hair, almost like it was snow as they finally understood her pain as she had to live through seeing her death twice. It turns out, Morgan was the child of none other than Robin the emo and Cia, the former tactician.

"Shit...," said Dark Pit. "Where are we going to find an replacement?! Without no tactician, we're nothing!"

"I can take over."

Looking in the direction of the voice, they saw it was none other than Robin the emo himself.

"Tch, why would we want an emo? We're Goths, not fucking emos," Dark Pit said with an attitude.

Robin sighed. He grabbed his clothes as everyone gasped as he transformed, having a new look. he was no longer dressed like an emo as he upgraded from emo to Goth.

"You guys need a tactician right? Robin, the Grandmaster Tactician for the Hot Topic Krew. After all, we have the same enemy," he exclaimed.

Dark Pit nodded, liking Robin's upgrade as he now became edgy just like them. Looking at the Polis, Lucina walked up to them.

"Did you guys at least find anything?!" she asked.

Snape sighed, shaking his head. "Just an destroyed store, no bodies were found but I did find this. You can have it kid."

He handed over an familiar bracelet, one that belonged to none other than Cia herself. Lucina went back to the Krew members, handing the bracelet over to Robin as the tactician grabbed it.

"Those... fuckers will pay for not only taking her away but the unborn children that were inside her as well!"

Robin was serious as if this scene was to go on longer, "Don't Lose Your Way" will start playing. The one from the anime Kill La Kill that has Shadow's daughter in it but don't tell him that.

* * *

><p>The Cute Toot House girls were happy over their victory as their plan was successful.<p>

"Hey Lana, wanna join us for some karaoke later on?" asked Jigglypuff.

"Sure, sounds sugoi," she said, smiling.

"Sweet, I'll see you later then!" Jigglypuff went her own separate ways with the other girls. as They left, it was just the white sorceress herself as her kokoro broke even more.

"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..." she said, crying. Lana was now officially alone, her sister dead. She didn't know how she was going to face her parents as she broke down. The light blue haired girl had no one to bug, no babysitter, no one to play with or no one to even take her out as that person was now gone.

"Sissy... I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you... I'm an awful sister... I'm sorry mama... I'm sorry papa... I... I... I fucked up so bad... my kokoro... it hurts..."

Lana wailed, wanting out of this game. She should have left when Robin had done so but back then, she didn't know it'll end up this way. She sometimes fought with her sister but she didn't want her to die! She felt sick to her stomach as a few sundaes sounded good right now. She didn't know how she'd face her mother though especially since she was on the side that killed Cia.

She went to an all you can eat dessert buffet and ate her heart out.

* * *

><p>In a place far from Smashville, a portal opened as two figures were on a warp star. The warp star hit the ground, causing one of them to go a different direction as they split up. The crash was loud, it startled any life that was nearby.<p>

Volga froze for a moment, halting in his own tracks.

"Did you hear that?" said the dragon knight.

"Of course. do you think it's her? The aura smells so familiar, ehehehehehe..." exclaimed the twister wizard.

Volga and Wizzro made their way towards the source. When they got closer, they saw a young boy with white hair who donned an tactician's robe as well. He seemed to be asleep or passed out as they looked at one another.

"It's just a little brat," said Wizzro, disappointed.

"However, the child is hers. I can smell it," said Volga.

"How?!"

"I can smell the blood of an human. The scent is extremely familiar, one donned by our current mistress and the banshee that orders us to babysit her," he explained. Soon, they stopped as the boy began to get up.

The young boy looked in their direction, having brown eyes with red pupils as he looked at them curiously. Soon, a smile came to his face as he appeared to be very optimistic as he beamed in delight.

"It's the... its mommy's genitals!"

The two exchanged looks with one another, finding it weird that the kid wasn't questioning his location. Instead he looked at them not realizing that they were out in the middle of nowhere.

"Wanna watch anime with me?" asked the boy.

When they heard those words, both Volga and Wizzro knew that this was going to be an very long journey.

- Chaptar 9 ends as an piano version of Eclipse of the Moon begins to play-

* * *

><p><strong>That's it folks. Our sweet princess is now gone but her children are here with us. The question is... has Cia truly died or perhaps, is she alive and well somewhere, tricking the CTH to think she's fallen? The answer is... I can't say. :P<strong>

**She did manage to give birth to triplets though consisting of Morgan, Marc and ?. I won't be revealing who the last child is but I can give you an hint; its not anyone from the Fire Emblem series. That is all I leave you with.**

**Also I did wish people start making Eclipse of the Moon covers soon because that song is really beautiful. Tune in til next episode...**

**Chaptar 10: A Requiem For the Fallen (and Hot Topic)**

**PS. Remember to vote for your favorite original HTK member in the poll.**

**Also for those who haven't read it yet, I highly recommend reading The MemeMemeMeme Brigade. It's absolutely brilliant and amazing!**


	13. Chapter 10: A Requiem For the Fallen

**Hello and welcome to another exciting week of the Hot Topic Krew. In today's episode, we'll be going through some sad times. However, don't be too sad! Tomorrow I'll be uploading an Valentines Day special that doesn't follow the canon HTK arc. :D**

**And look for a special out on a special day, Monday!**

**Now we begin!**

* * *

><p>Chaptar 10: Requiem for the Fallen(and Hot Topic)<p>

-The chaptar begins with Evanescence's "My Immortal" playing in the background-

It was late at night as Robin was frantically tossing and turning in his sleep in his studio apartment. Ever since he betrayed the Cute Toot House because he was originally their tactician and lied to his father about killing Cia, he needed a new place to live.

His eyes shot wide awake, looking sad as he was lonely. He hoped that it was all an dream but instead, it was the cruel reality that we live in. The emo, I mean gothic tactician stared at the ceiling as she was the only thing that was on his mind and now, she was gone.

It didn't help that his soon to be Morgan and possibly others (it was hard to tell because she's is, you know, fat) were never going to be born. His daughter had to suffer losing her mother once more as it made him wonder if she confessed to Cia about that.

Sighing deeply, Robin tried his best to go back to sleep but couldn't. Instead, the sound of an child's laughter echoed throughout his bedroom and into his dreams just like that Billy Ocean song except in Billy Ocean's song it was getting out of someone's dream and into Billy Ocean's car.

_"Robin...! Robin where are you?!"_

He looked around, recognizing that voice from anywhere. it belonged none other than to Cia herself back when she was just an child. Before he knew it, he was having an flashback.

_Robin was sitting outside in the park, reading the famous story of all time, Harrie Potter and the Chandler of Seduction. This was after the whole fat camp escapade so they are skinny now. _

_"There you are! I was looking all over for you!" huffed the young Cia. Since this was the past when she was still friends with Zelda she had lavender hair just like her mother, same with Lana._

_"Oh hi Cia," he greeted. "It's nice to see you again. Where's your sister?"_

_"Well," she answered," she's sick so she's staying at home."_

_Cia took a seat next to him on the grass as she appeared to be humming a small tune. Looking over, she decided to ask him something._

_"So, who do you wanna be when you grow up?" she asked a generic question that all children that aged asked like seriously, they will ask you shit._

_"Well," said Robin," I'd like to be a tactician. One who can help others and whatnot, what about you?"_

_"I wanna be just like my mom. Learn magic, get a cool scepter and get married!"_

Robin gave a depressive sigh as he had his head on the pillow just like the commercials for medication. He felt tears coming again as she never even got to get married or anything. She didn't deserve to die even if some of the things she did were rather cruel. After all, her mother treated both her and Lana like children even though they are twenty three years old and should be treated like adults.

_When you cried I wiped away all of your tears  
>When you screamed id fight away all of yours fears<br>And I've held your hand through all of these years  
>And you still have all of me<em>

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
>but though you're still with me<br>I've been alone all along_

"Cia... I... wish I had the chance to... S-support you... before you... died..." muttered an crying Robin.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at night time in the Lancia residence, Kynthia couldn't sleep. Instead, she sat outside the main hall, stuffing herself with bon bons and all that good stuff because she felt guilty. She couldn't believe all of her recent interactions with her daughter was her being an complete dick, calling her stupid for liking black things, Hot Topic, Capri-suns and black nail polish. Now, her baby was gone, taken, and dead and she never had the chance to truly amend for her actions.<p>

She was in an very vulnerable state as Roy wanted her to be and he got his wish. After all, he fucking hated her because she was a piece of shit who wouldn't allow him to suck her Triforce. She friendzoned him so hard that day, he became a Meninist and blamed everything on her.

And when it came to vulnerability, she would fall back into old habits such as gorging herself with a plethora of junk food. It's always been that way because her cousins Din, Nayru and Faore were always bullying her when she was little and making her feel useless.

Kynthia knew she had to try to be storng, especially for the funeral later on today. After all, perhaps those Hot Topic Krew kids knew something about this and perhaps, the one behind her death in the first place.

Lana seemed to be sobbing as she was now completely alone. She missed having her sister call her an annoying ass weeaboo, telling her to speak English, and most of all, her babysitting her as she ate her Samoas. Her kokoro was completely broken as she feared what was going to happen next. She didn't want to be in the Cute Toot House anymore as she just wanted to be home with mommy and daddy and Cia who wasn't there anymore.

"Sissy... weh weh... waaaaaaaaaaaah!" she cried out. being super sad she removed her pink bracelet and did the Tenjou Tenge thing where that one hot chick with the pink hair was actually really fat and expanded to eat, trying to help soothe her sadness some more.

She would do anything to bring her back, anything until she got an idea. Putting her bracelet back on, she turned back to being skinny once again as she got up and went outside the window and into the wolf link and young link statue backyard.

There, she recalled her Full Metal Alchemist skills as she began to draw what Edward and Alphonse Elric did in the first episode when their mom with the side pony tail of death did as she was going to attempt something.

Clasping her hands together in a prayer like pose, she closed her eyes and focused hard as she began chanting.

"SROIRRAW ELURYH! SROIRRAW ELURYH! SROIRRAW ELURYH!"

Soon, an earthquake started as it startled the blue haired girl. She began backing away but the portal opened, releasing the souls of the past as they began to enter inside of her as she started crying.

Summoning circles were not like the animes as they were the real deal and much more scarier.

She'd began floating and doing that head thing like the exorcist as her body shook as the spirits began eating something that she hid, or perhaps was cursed with as we just don't know, leaving her to be obese with or without the bracelet. Soon, it was over as she looked over to the circle to notice that oh boy... she did something that she wasn't supposed to do.

On the opposite end appeared another girl who looked just like her but instead of blue hair, she had silver hair and instead of blue pupils, she had red, just like Cia's. However, she didn't seem quite welcoming as Cia, even if her chunky sister was an asshole.

The girl moved as she grinned evilly, laughing.

"I am the shadow of the true self, the one who took over and told Yoshi about that future brat. I'mthe one who took over and did the gothic middle finger back at the soda factory at all those stupid lame ass posers. I'm glad that fat bitch is dead. After all, she was just an nuisance and nothing more," she said.

"W-w-ho a-a-are you?!" Lana squeaked, scared. She knew she was going to be in more deep shit now because of this.

"Well, I'm your evil side, Anal," she replied.

"Kowaii..." said Lana which means scary in Japonoesi.

Anal watched her tremble, finding it totally amusing. "Well then, I'm off. Let this be a forewarning you fat weeaboo trash... if I ever see your face again, I'm going to tear you limb from limb and have you join your dead fatass sister in the afterlife."

With that, Anal summoning an Argcock and flew away on it.

Her mother rushed outside, wondering what the hell was going on as she saw her daughter out on the floor and the summoning circle from anime. She grabbed her daughter, picking her up because she has Super Saiyan strength. They were going to have an long talk about things because Lana is now in trouble and did a big no-no.

* * *

><p>The next morning, the sky was dark and cloudy as it was depressed and mourned for the loss of the Krew. Everyone donned the color black. The Goths wore their most elegant attire as they were going to pay their respects and mourn for the loss of Cia. After all, she was a fellow Krew member.<p>

Dark Pit held a piece of paper in his hands, not saying a word or even one of his usual fuck yous as he was being respectful this time.

Heck even Mewtwo wasn't saying shit. That's how depressed the Krew was.

Robin looked around, noticing Grima in his human form. Kynthia was there as well as Lana and another girl who looked like Kynthia but more younger, innocent looking as she had lavender hair as well as her hair was parted to the side that Lana has hers in.

Robin was probably one of the saddest people there besides her Hylian people hybrid dragon family, oh and the other girl who could either be a cousin or a sister to the mother. He slightly glanced over at them, noticing something a lot different about Lana. She appeared to be a lot bigger than he ever remembered but he didn't ever recall her being so fat.

In fact, he noticed that she weighed way more than her sister as her breathing was louder than usual as if her massive girth was compressing her organs. However in spite of it all, Robin felt sorrier for her than anything else especially since she lost her sister. He could tell she wanted out of it which finally led him to the conclusion.

He should confess that Yoshi is in fact, using them.

Kynthia would approach the Krew, trying her best not to cry as she looked away.

"I know we had our differences in the past but I really, really thank you for coming... I'm sure Cia would have thanked you all for coming..."

Grima looked over, noticing Morgan and took note of her eyes. He made an mental note to talk to Robin after the funeral.

Lana sniffled a bit, afraid to even face the Krew because knowing them, they'd probably want her head and then there's Mewtwo, who is an fucking asshole. She feared they'd laugh and mock her, especially since her bracelet didn't conceal her true form anymore, yet the memory erasure was still intact. Her family got up, approaching them as they surrounded her grave.

"As you know, this is Lana and this other girl here is my other daughter Shia. Shia is my eldest daughter as unfortunately, she was an product of an one night stand," she explained.

"...God fucking dammit Chrom," thought Robin, wondering how Chrom fucked Kynthia even. She was a firm believer in S-support unless, this was before she even knew about it and met Grima.

Shia just nodded, being silent.

"i treat her just like I do Lana and Cia both. Even if she's their half-sister, she loved them just as much as I loved all three."

The thing was though, she was also the half-sister of Lucina and her younger brother Markus.

Soon, the ceremony started as she grew quiet. She did notice Morgan's features and also made a mental note to this time, talk to Morgan.

Dark Pit took out the paper as he cleared his throat.

"In my hand, I have a poem called a requiem for Hot Topic. I know that Cia would have loved the poem. Here it goes."

_Hot Topic_

_Hot Topic_  
><em>Black and mighty<em>  
><em>The place to shop for edgy clothes<em>  
><em>The home to us goths and full of laces<em>  
><em>Then one day the evil Yoshi took it away<em>

_Hot Topic_  
><em>Why did you have to change<em>  
><em>You used to be our scared place<em>  
><em>Now it's full of memes, Hello Kitty and Justin Bieber<em>  
><em>Who is a fever sack of Mello Shitty<em>

_Hot Topic_  
><em>We will rise and get you back<em>  
><em>Even if it means killing those who get in our way<em>

_Hot Topic_  
><em>We will forever remember you how it was<em>  
><em>In our hearts. Hail Satan six six six<em>

Everyone closed their eyes. No one questioned the poem on how it was the most beautiful thing or the fact that it wasn't actually a poem. Kynthia sniffled a bit, feeling teary again as she couldn't believe it. She recalled the last time she even got to hug and see her daughter yesterday before she disappeared off the face of the earth.

When it ended, Mewtwo himself actually gave the family his condolences, which is fucking rare seeing how he's an fucking asshole Pokémon. He didn't insult Cia this time even though he hated her and everything. Instead, he just wished for the best as he wanted to kill all of the CTH now since only he can bully her.

* * *

><p>After the funeral, she invited the Hot Topic Krew over to the Temple of Souls for the after ceremony. Kynthia wanted to know who was behind all of this and the best people who'd know was Dark Pit and his fellow Krew mates.<p>

"Robin..."

Turning around, the white haired gothic tactician saw none other than Grima himself. He feared this, seeing how he could tell that he knew he did Cia without no s-support. He tried his best to play it off casually, but knew he needed to fess up especially since they just lost their daughter.

"Yes sir?" replied Robin.

"... I know what you did and I'm heavily disgusted with your presence however, I'm going to let you live," said the fell dragon. "After all, if I were to kill you, I know that Cia for a fact, would be furious with me."

The gothic tactician heavily sighed a mixture of relief and sadness. He still couldn't believe that she was actually gone.

"i apologize for lying without doing her with no s-support. The thing is though that my love for her is genuine and that's something you should know. It heavily pains me that she's gone, especially since She..."

"She what" questioned Grima.

"She... how do I put this... she was... pregnant with your grandchildren," answered the graham cracker tactician.

"..." Grima was silent. He didn't know how to react or feel, especially since that was an double no-no but instead, he too, shall let it pass.

Out of everyone, the most devastated person who was probably here was Cia's future daughter Morgan. She couldn't believe she lost her own mother once more, furthermore, felt like this whole ordeal was her fault.

_"If only I hadn't been so careless, then mother would have still been here with us..."_

Kynthia approached her, trying to think of the right words to say before questioning the young girl. Clearing her throat, the woman took an deep breath.

"Um, pardon me but may I ask you something?" asked Kynthia.

Turning around, Morgan came face to face with an woman who looked like the splitting image of her own mother except she had white skin and lavender hair. Tears began welding up in her eyes once more as they came out. She couldn't help it, even if she knew the woman was actually her grandmother.

Kynthia noticed her crying right away as her heart sank. She felt that she must of did something bad as she frowned a bit before approaching her. Then, she pulled Morgan into an hug as she started crying as well.

"I miss her too," sniffled the hot, sad woman.

Morgan sobbed into her chest, letting out all of the sadness.

"I couldn't help but notice something," said Kynthia. "I can tell you have Lancia blood. It's not only in your eyes, but in you as well."

"... How did you know?!" Morgan was surprised. She never really talked to her grandmother but the woman managed to find out anyways. She wondered if her grandfather felt the same way.

Smiling softly, Kynthia looked at the young tactician.

"You have the build of an Lancia." with those words, she gently removed Morgan's tactician coat from American Apparel as it revealed that Morgan also has the boobs, but was starting to really get them. She was a bit curvy as well. After the inspection, she gently put the coat back on.

"... So, who are you anyways?" questioned the gorgeous, beautiful woman.

"I'm... I'm... I'm your... granddaughter from the future," answered Morgan. She wasn't sure how Kynthia was going to handle the news as it was quiet for two minutes. after two minutes, Kynthia hugged her once more, actually happy to learn that she was going to have grandchildren after all, but got sad because Cia was dead.

Lucina seemed to be talking to Shia. They found out they had more than common than one would even think.

"So you're a firm believer of "Hope Will Never Die" as well?" asked Lucina.

"Yep. I feel that here's hope wherever we go," replied Shia. "Do you like flowers?"

"Yes! I love flowers. What about ugly miscoordinated clothes?" asked Lucina.

"Of course! People don't understand that its pretentious, hip cool, it's called being hipster," beamed the older girl. "What about destroying things during training?"

"I LOVE DOING THAT!" Lucina said all excitedly.

"Good! So, we have everything in common except favorite store and music... because I was never into the stuff my deceased sister was. I honestly didn't understand the hype she gave it but then again, you're probably thinking the same thing about Forever 21 and pop music," rambled Shia.

"Yeah," Lucina answered bluntly.

"Unfortunately, I've never knew my real father. I've asked my mom once but she just told me that he's an fucking dumbass," Shia told.

"Oh! Don't worry, mine's a dumbass as well," exclaimed Lucina. "You know, it's almost like if we're sisters from another mother."

"Yeah, I like that," said Shia, smiling.

Little did they know(more like Shia), their father was the hedgehog obsessed, fish stick loving king Chrom of Ylisse.

Meanwhile, Dark Pit and Lucas were standing to the side as they held wine glasses full of Capri-sun, funeral edition.

"Hey Dark Pit?" asked his boyfriend.

"Yeah?" Dark Pit answered.

"Is it me or did you notice something different about your brothers weeaboo girlfriend," replied Lucas, glancing back at the extremely quiet and depressed Lana.

"Correction, ex-weeaboo girlfriend. Pit's now going out with some guy name Megaman, the fighting robot," said Pittoo. He couldn't believe it, Megaman out of all people turned out to be patriotic doofus.

"But to answer your question my love, yep. She's gotten quite huge but that doesn't make any sense. She was all thin yesterday and people can't get fat that quickly or can they? Who knows even. Perhaps we can press her on some information though, after all, she's still an enemy."

"Right."

With those words, they approached Lana as she gulped, getting extremely tense. She wanted to run but couldn't due to well, being hefty. Instead, she sighed, trying not to cry again.

"Hey weeb," said Dark Pit. "You're lucky I'm not gonna cuss as much today seeing how it's the day of our fallen Krew members funeral. However, we are going to question you."

Looking all edgy, he bats his eyes as he took a sip of his wine glass Capri-sun, funeral edition.

"So," said Lucas," what the hell exactly went on yesterday?!"

Lana groaned, not wanting to deal with this. She just wanted to be left alone however knew she couldn't avoid this, just like how she couldn't avoid hearing Pit go on and on about President Lincoln like every other day.

"Well," she replied to the best of her ability, seeing how her kokoro is still intact at five percent,"it was ordered by Palutena herself. I honestly didn't know much about it at all but it was so kowaii... I watched them hurt her... I couldn't do anything... nya, I was so scared... please... please... please unkawaii emos, please do me a favor and avenge my sister. I don't wanna play this game anymore... it's not fun as he told me it would be."

She started crying as she began remembering the scene. She was the only one who stood to the side, unable to do anything while the other Cute Toot House girls didn't hold back at all. Hearing Cia's cries plagued her mind as the others were laughing. Soon, they removed her bracelet before the place started falling apart. The last thing she remembered was Cia's body was gone, as if it either fell down into the hole next to her or got crushed by the crevice.

Lucas and Pittoo were quite as he looked at one another, before looking back. They could kill her right then and now but Dark Pit finally realized, Cia was in the same situation as he was. Both of them had to avoid killing their other idiot sibling because they knew they would be in trouble. The only difference was if Pit dies, he dies as well. Sighing, he realized that her family was right after all when they said Lana was extremely child-like and had the mentality of an twelve year old.

"Qho told you it was an fun game?" questioned the dark angel.

"... Yo-Yoshi... he said I would get lots of Alpacassos if I played this game called Cute Toot House... He said it was live acting roleplaying fun," answered the girl.

Dark Pit growled as he gritted his teeth. That fucking piece of dino shit lied and mislead an weeaboo into free Alpacassos and told her the battle of the mall was just a game.

"That fucker..." said Dark Pit.

Lucas also got angry, understanding his boyfriends edgy anger. After all they were lovers and forever perfect. Hooray for LuPittoo.

* * *

><p>Shadow wandered the halls after using the bathroom which had a Link portrait inside, staring as he went number one or number two depending on what he had to do inside. While trying to look for the way back to the main hall, the edgehog accidentally stumbled into an study room.<p>

Being curious, Shadow looked around as he noticed something that striked his interest. picking it up with his white glove hands, he observed what seemed to be a photo of five girls as she all were friends. The Kill la Kill OC recognized one of them to be Cia, no, Kynthia, Rosalina and ... Palutena!? The other two girls he didn't recognize as one of them was short and had super long hair while the other had short, blonde hair doing the Ragyo Kiriyuin thing.

"What the...?"

Being nosy, Shadow found a class photo of some time ago as it looked to be in the high school in the past. he saw Lucas' parents Ike and Soren, an short, green Megaman reject, a brunet in a red jersey jacket, classic Sonic, the Mario brothers from The Super Mario Brothers Super Show aka Mario and Luigi Sr, but Luigi Sr died in an boating accident in 1986 so Mario Sr is Mario and Luigi's dad, a redhead princess Peach, an ugly designed Bowser called Koopa, some more Fire Emblem looking people, some muscular blonde guy who looked like an mountain climber, some Pokémon, and Captain Falcon's race car driver dad Jeff Gordon.

He figured that woman must know about something but right now wasn't the chaptar for that.

He knew there were others but Shadow figured he should go back before people questioned if he took a number 2 3 4.

Back at the main hall, Kynthia looked at the Goths alongside Grima.

"I want to know something Pittoo," she asked. Dark Pit hated that nickname but hearing it come out of her mouth was an step up as opposed to hearing her call them the usual emo losers and posers and whatnot.

"Who is behind all of this?"

"It's this green dinosaur fucker named Yoshi," he coolly replied.

"He's right," joined in Robin. "In fact, that team working for them, as much as they're a nuisance and we hate them, he's using them. I physically heard him say so, trust me. They're nothing but pawns to him and once they have no more use, he'll scrap them."

"i see..." said Grima.

Kynthia couldn't help but feel angry. That thing, that fucking piece of shit dinosaur was the one who caused all of this, the one who took her precious little Dorito hat wearing angel away.

"That fucker..." said Kynthia. "You know what, I want his fucking head. In fact, I'm OUT TO KILL FUCKING YOSHI!"

Dark Pit was surprised as her change of attitude startled him a bit, but then he grinned. Another person out to kill him is better than just their small group.

"I'll help as well," said Grima," after all, that fucker hurt my poor Cia and broke Mama Cia's heart."

"As much as a loathe Hot Topic and black nail polish, I'll be more than obligated to aid your cause. Feel free to meet here or retreat or whatever the hell the word is if you need to discuss something," said Kynthia.

"After all, we have the same enemy."

Little did they know, Ganondorf managed to break in the Valley of the Seers somewhere and get the balance of the malls with Zoont and Ghiraham before going back to the secret base.

* * *

><p>At Yoshi's office, the big bads were meeting up minus Little Mac because he was gone now and whatnot.<p>

"Fellow members, I'll love to introduce to you the super league of evil. The preppiest of preps, the evilest of evil, the darkest of dark and of course, Terminator 2," said the evil dinosaur.

Arnold Swartzenegger was back and upgraded with Terminator 2 like gear. Yoshi then continued.

"I present to you guys, the League of Super Evil! These are the strongest fighters out in the world, one who will forever stay loyal to our cause and not eventually go traitor once they learn the truth. Now then, introduce yourself."

"Pichu, the FACE OF DEATH!" Pichu said all innocently first before turning completely evil.

"Dr. Mario, the Melee Clone!"

"Phosphora, the Lighting Flash!"

"Nui Harime, the Yangire!"

"Shrek, the Ogre!"

"Elsa, the Snow Queen!"

"Chad Kroger, the Guy with the Ramen Hair!"

"Tingle, the Fairy Man!"

Metal Face, the Metal Face!"

"Magolor, the Guy Nobody Likes!"

King Dedede laughed at his pain.

The big bads clapped, being pleased with their choices as they were going to expand their army. They know there were still more members out there but for now, this was the starting roster.

"Tomorrow, we take out the most gothic source ever... the Capri-sun factory!"

They cheered as Roy hit the button causing dosh and women to fall from the sky as muffled rap music played from the distance.

Little did everyone know, the battle at the factory was going to be the most vicious fight yet

-Chaptar 10 ends as 50 cent's "P.I.M.P." plays-

* * *

><p><strong>That's it folks. Things are starting to get really heated as Yoshi isn't playing around anymore! Will the Krew be able to prevail against this new League of Super Evil club or... will they all follow Cia in pursuit! Furthermore, a third group decides to join in on the battle! Who exactly are these guys and what do they want with Capri-sun and the HTK? Hint, they love memes and Forever 21! Tune in for next time as the next episode is...<strong>

**Chaptar 11: The Battle at the Capri-Sun Factory!**

**Note: The poll is still up if you haven't answered yet! :)**


	14. Chaptar 11: Capri-sun Factory Battle!

**Hello everyone! It's time for another exciting episode of the HTK. First things first, let me address somethings.**

**I love how there are all of these club fics however, I cannot sadly fit them all into my story. After all, just doing the battle scene with four of them was pretty difficult, so it ended up being poopy.**

**However, it was never intended to be that way but I do read them and love all of the club fics and support them all. I love the different wacky plots they have going on and it amazes me. I definitely give props to Yoshizilla for managing to include all of them in his Cute Toot House fic. I don't know how he does it but I'm amazed.**

**Note that each club/krew(crew)/house fic does its own thing in plot. For an example in the MemeMemeMeme Brigade by TeeShirt(which I heavily recommend reading if you haven't), Shulk's bae is Fiora while in HTK its Marth. Also the HTK has originals while the others don't. I don't mind though if club fics used the original characters like Cia's mom, Shia aka Chromantha, etc.**

**I want to see a fic though where someone wants to kick the HTK's ass and actually does it, even as an one-shot with the original six. That would be funny.  
>Or perhaps an club influenced fic that completely goes its own direction, kinda like the No Boys Allowed type thing you see in cartoons.<strong>

**If you ever expect the Krew to make sense, it'll never make sense. All things are obnoxious and stupidly OOC for a reason lol.**

**I do recommend to support the other fics that aren't club related in the Smash section as well whether it be comical or serious. I do feel kinda bad for starting the trend though haha... Anyways, I'll rec some fics I like at the end.**

* * *

><p>Chaptar 11: The Great Battle at the Capri-sun Factory<p>

It's been a few days since Cia's death and the funeral itself. Dark Pit knew he had to get serious, so did the rest of the Krew. He had to admit it, out of the entire Krew, she was one of the best members they ever had, even if her yelling got irritating sometimes. Then again, Mewtwo always pissed her off because he was always an fat phobic asshole Pokémon who had to put her down for no good reason.

So what if she was fat? What did her weight have to do with the skills she could provide, her planning and everything else anyways?!

The dark angel sighed, lying down on his bed as for once, he was confined to come home due to that evil wrench of an green haired floozy. She acted as if nothing happened, just like the gods always did. After all, they were selfish however people rarely even noticed it because gods and goddesses were always praised for their good deeds.

He sighed once more, actually getting the attention of none other than everyone's favorite patriotic, robot loving, ice cream floor eating angel Pit.

"Pittoo?" he asked, whispering softly.

"Tch, what is it now?! Can't you see I'm trying to fucking sleep," Dark Pit snapped. As much as he hated to admit it, his stupid brother could sense that something heavily bothered him. There was something he also didn't want to admit.

He knew deep down, Pit was also against these random killings as well, seeing them as unnecessary however, unlike Pittoo, will do it because Lady Palutena said so. he was her loyal son and bitch after all.

"Is something bothering you?" he asked sweetly. Little did Dark Pit know, out of all people's needs, Pit will always prioritize his over everyone else's, to include Lady Palutena's.

"No, not sleep!" he replied back in an harsh tone. no matter what he did, Pits words were getting to him as he tried his best not to break down in unedgiNess, the worst thing any Goth could ever do.

"Pittoo, I know you're lying," the white angel replied, "after all, I'm your twin brother. I can feel your pain. Just tell me what's going on... please."

Dark Pit sighed. Soon, he turned around, facing him as his red, bishounen eyes shined blissfully in the moonlight for once, displaying an emotion Pit hasn't seen in such an long time.

SadNess and sorrow.

-An slow, depressing piano version of "Eclipse of the Moon" begins to play-

"Pit-stain... Pit..." he replied, his voice sounding stiff and a bit muffled, as if trying to suppress himself from crying. In the Goth world, crying was extremely ungoth and rather emo and Goths hated emos and even more so, scene kids!

"She was too young to d-die... I don't care how old you guys thought she was but she was only 23 man... she was still a big kid... a young woman I mean... she was going to be a mother... both her and the unborn child are gone... is this what you really think of people who just want their s-s-store back the way it used to be? Is that how l-low you guys are go-gonna get?!" he whimpered.

Dark Pit lost it, he was actually crying now as he couldn't suppress this feeling anymore any longer he couldn't fight it anymore and even forgot what he was even fighting for because REO Speedwagon is on Pandora right now.

Pit was surprised as he glanced up. He frowned a bit, feeling awful for his twin brother even if he was a fucking dick most of the time. He couldn't help but wonder if parenthood would have shaped the woman out of her teen life crisis and led her to grow up. oh little did he know about her parents...

"You're afraid... aren't you?" he asked. The brunet knew he was afraid of dying and forgotten that they were just 13 years old. Dark Pit, like any other starting teenager, was just going through an phase and it hit him... what are they even fighting for.

"You think dipshit?!" wailed the other angel. "Yoshi's just using you idiots to get what he wants... he wants us all dead! a world full of the theme song from the fucking shitty terminator movies, a world full of everyone suffering and worst of all, you're oblivious to everything! You don't realize how people feel until last minute! "

Pit sighed as he kept his mouth shut. Before he knew it, Dark Pit fell asleep. He made sure not to tell anyone of the ungothiest thing he ever seen from an actual Goth as he sighed deeply.

"I guess I should get some sleep," he thought out loud. As Pit closed his eyes, he heard an voice call out to him.

_"Pit..."_ it whispered.

_"Pit...Pit... Pit... come out here..."_

Getting up, the angel couldn't help but follow the mysterious voice. He needed to know who or what was exactly calling him and why.

Making his way outside, he was led to none other than the park. From there, his eyes widened as he saw none other than the ghost of the sixteenth president of the United States himself, his senpai... ABRAHAM LINCOLN!

"Honest Abe..." Pit couldn't believe it. There he was, with his trusty hat and everything.

"There you are my boy," replied the president. He chuckled a bit, smiling elegantly because he's motherfucking Abraham Lincoln. "Now then, what your Gothic brother says is unfortunately true... that green dinosaur is nothing but wicked, taking all of you for granted."

"R-really?"

"Yes... even more so, in order to truly defeat the evil in this world and save everything, you must do three things. First, you must unite all people within the nation as being separated does more harm than good."

"Are you saying that... the real answer is for the Cute Toot House to combine forces with... the Hot Topic Krew?!" said Pit. He did an double take, shocked from what came from Abraham Lincoln's mouth however, Honest Abe never told an lie.

"Correct, along with the other groups out there. One of them you will be meeting very soon later on in this episode. The others, which are smaller will be met in chaptar's twenty and twenty-two, and the one full of destined children from the future, in chaptar nineteen."

Pit nodded, fully understanding where the president was going at. It was all starting to make sense however the angel knew it was going to be harder than it looks. After all, the groups still mainly saw each other as enemies and not friends.

"Second, you must go into the past and find out what even started the whole mess. unfortunately you can't tamper with it but if you must, you can see what the world would look like if none of those events ever happened but mind you, the love you have right now or the love everyone currently has for each other may or may not cease to exist," explained Honest Abe.

Pit nodded again. Soon, he was ready for the last one.

"Last but not least, you must rescue the sacred triangle, the balance of the malls, restore them and defeat the evil Yoshi and his true cronies once and for all. They may not look it, but they're extremely powerful and neither the Cute Toot House nor the Hot Topic Krew can take them down alone or together. I'll be joining you soon with my allies but for now, I shall be going. See you soon Pit. Sayonara!"

With that, President Lincoln disappeared.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile, a few weeks before...<em>

Kynthia was on her way to do her job until she froze. She saw an familiar face as Ganondorf's theme started to play. There he was, the man himself, Ganondorf along with Zoont and Ghiraham, making the secret team that is extremely hard to earn in Sonic Heroes, team villain.

The Gerudo man eyed her, smirking. He held the sacred treasure and the balance of the malls in his hand.

"Looks like you gotten here too late Kynthia... or should I say Cia?" said the king of evil.

"y-you!" she snapped. "What do you want with those?! Place them back this instant!"

The guardian of time, Triforce, and malls summoned her scepter of souls, glaring at the man as he just chuckled at her.

"Ooo, what is she going to do with that little toy? Try to kill us?" taunted Zoont, the usurper king.

"Or perhaps she's going to turn us into candies," joined in the fabulous Ghiraham, drinking an margarita this time. "After all, she looks like she's been putting on weight recently."

Both Zoont and Ghiraham laughed menacingly as Kynthia's face turned red from both anger and embarrassment as she glanced down at her slight muffin top and the fact that her outfit grew tighter each passing day. It didn't help that she's been feeling stress since the loss of Cia and she fully went back into one of her old coping habits.

She began casting dark energy balls in anger, trying to strIke the three but to no avail, they teleported like Dragon Ball Z.

The woman fell down to her knees as things just continued to spiral downhill for her. First her daughter was dead, second her other daughter had no babysitter or playmate anymore, and third, she was officially out of an job. She knew her mother was not going to like this as speak of the devil, she appeared out of nowhere.

An beautiful, slender, blonde hair woman with an hime cut who wore an white gown showed up. Nothing makes sense anymore but she was none other than her grace, Hylia as Skyward Sword Link lost Hylia(all the Zelda's are not linked as sisters in this) to colonel sanders and his precious fried chicken. He did however, get her other sister, moe Zelda and produced the cousins Din, Nayru and Farore.

"Kynthia..." said her mother. She looked at her daughter, noticing that she was rather disappointed with herself. The woman frowned a bit, holding her majestic harp.

"That monster planned this, didn't he? Demise knew the way he could steal what he wanted was to kill one of my precious granddaughters to weaken my own... I still cant believe he's doing all of this just because I refused to go out with him to prom in high school."

She sighed. Like her daughter, she was also an Link fangirl however, her deeds were always forgotten because she is Hylia. instead, Hylia was nice and gave him to her sister, moe Zelda because colonel sanders can cook an mean chicken plus gave her an beautiful daughter of her own.

Even though she referred to her as the guardian of time, the reality was that the guardian of time, or rather guardians, were her granddaughters while Kynthia is the goddess of time. She just hid that information from Demise and Ganondorf so they don't take more advantage than needed to be.

"Mother... I'm sorry I've failed... I'm such an awful daughter," Kynthia cried, looking away.

Hylia sighed, hushing her daughter as she began soothing her. She figured she needed to be around and perhaps, needed a certain group to look out for the ultimate goddesses, the holy trinity.

Now back to a few weeks later at the headquarters...

* * *

><p>"Today's objective is to strIke down the Capri-sun factory once and for all!" said Yoshi.<p>

Every one of the big bads cheered. They were finally in control as Ganondorf returned with the balance of the malls and kept the Triforce for himself. They all held their Samuel Adams beer and clunked it with one another.

"While we have control, we might as well strIke in the heart of the Goths so that way, they can kiss their precious juice goodbye!" said the evil dinosaur. Soon, he left the room to go to the Cute Toot House.

Toadette turned around along with the others as Yoshi the murderer looked at them.

"Cute Toot House, your new objection for the day is to take down the Capri-sun factory," ordered Yoshi.

"Okay," said Ness.

Claus just shot him a look because seriously, sometimes Ness saying okey was the most annoying fucking thing in the whole entire world. Sometimes he even questioned why he was here.

"Alright then gang, lets head out!" ordered Pit.

"Wait! Before you guys go, I have three new members I'll like to introduce you to," exclaimed the dinosaur.

"Okey," said Ness once more.

It soon revealed familiar faces as they had upgrades. it was none other than Fox, Sonic and Lucario as they were back, causing them to gasp.

"S-Sonic! I thought you were dead!" stated Jigglypuff.

"Okey."

"Same with you Lucario," said Mario.

"Okay."

"Also with Fox as well," exclaimed Zelda.

"Okay!"

"GOD FUCKING DAMN IT NESS! STOP IT WITH THE OKAYS!" snapped Claus. Everyone's jaws dropped as the three former members joined them once more.

"Claus, language please," said Vinnie. He didn't appreciate the bad words neither did the rest of the rainbow loving, kitten hugging and Sanrio worshiping tooters did as well.

Claus frowned, apologizing while Ness snickered. He did it to troll Claus because he's a meme loving fuck.

With that, Yoshi left to do whatever as Jigglypuff began taking roll count of the members. soon, she realized they were missing Lana as she looked at Lady Palutena.

"Lana's still absent," exclaimed the cute Pokémon.

"Well, it's been a few weeks since her death I mean she should be over it by now... What's holding her up even?" said the goddess.

"Perhaps I can give her an call," said Silver, volunteering. He began to dial the home number of Lana because she never picks up her cellphone. After a few minutes, it appeared Kynthia answered.

"Hello? May I ask who is speaking."

"Yes. This is silver the hedgehog, may I ask if Lana's available?"

"She is but unfortunately she doesn't want to play today. No, let me rephrase that properly, she hasn't been feeling good lately and even I'm concerned. In fact, I don't think she wants to play at all anymore. Goodbye."

Click. She hung up.

Silver took good note of her mother's tone as it sounded rather bitter and full of hate. He wondered if something was up before realizing that their girls did just kill their other daughter so she probably doesn't want Lana near them anymore. This wasn't good at all, seeing how she had healing abilities as well to heal their wounds.

"She's not feeling too well apparently," he said, informing the rest of the group.

"It's that mother of hers, isn't it?" said Zelda, not pleased. She knew them too well, after all she used to be "Friends" with Cia. Her mother was something else, overbearing, denying everything and worst of all, an evil wretched bitch when she wanted to be.

"Bingo. an better question would be why does she still even live with her parents, I mean she's (Ness says okay) years old... damn it Ness you shit," said Silver.

Ness grinned and made an troll face.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back at the Krew place, Dark Pit looked around and noticed that they were running out of Capri-sun. Frowning, he couldn't help but growl seeing how no other even bothered mentioning this in the first place.<p>

"Alright, which one of you fuckers didn't mention we were low on Capri-sun," complained Dark Pit.

"Well, we sent Lucina and Shadow to get some earlier," said Robin. He seemed to be reading something, probably keeping up with current events.

"Beep beep bep," said Mr. Game and Watch which means yeah, they should be back with more in an second.

Soon, Lucina and Shadow returned from the store. They got other goodies but there was NO CAPRI-SUN AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

"What the fuck. Where's the Capri-sun?!" retorted Dark Pit.

"Every store was out of the damn thing," said Shadow. He was pissed about it too.

"Even the local convenience stores were out of it," added Lucina.

"What!? THAT'S FUCKING BULLSHIT! FUCKING HELL WHAT THE FLIPPIN FRICK!" shouted Dark Pit going all Sammy on the Krew.

Mewtwo just glared from his edgy sunglasses and rolled his eyes. Asshole Pokémon.

"Um, guys-a," said Luigi, "look!"

The green Italian man pointed at the TV screen, showing the news as they were talking about a Capri-sun shortage and the possible shut down of the company since the new owners didn't want to produce more of the drink.

"What?! NO! THEY CANT DO THIS?!" shouted everyone at once?!

- "Dewdrops and Moonbeams" from Final Fantasy XIV begins to play because Hylia's that graceful-

They then got up to rush outside, however, they were blocked by none other than an certain chubby weeaboo. She was standing next to an elegant looking lady with long blonde hair, which startled Dark Pit because it wasn't her mother this time.

"What the fuck, how did you find us?" said Dark Pit, a bit annoyed.

"Uhhh, Dark Pit, now is not the right time. Who's that lady?" questioned Lucas.

The lady ignored Dark Pits rude behavior. Her daughter did warn her ahead of time about his foul language. She bowed down, having an holy light around her.

"I didn't mean to intrude on your little game," spoke the woman, her voice soft and passionate. "I was just here with my granddaughter and want to know does any one of you want to take her out on a play date? Her sister used to be the one but you know..."

"Yeah we know," said Lucina.

"Furthermore, who are you?" asked Shadow.

Robin stepped out with Morgan, recognizing the woman to be none other than Lana's grandmother Hylia! The woman smiled, waving at the Gothic tactician.

"I didn't expect to see you here Robin. I heard about you little S-support escapade," exclaimed the goddess.

"Eheheh yeah about that..." Robin laughed nervously as Hylia moved her fingers like scissors, as if threatening to chop off his dick if he no s-supports sex anyone else.

"Anyways, I apologize for not introducing myself, I'm Hylia also known as her grace," said her grace.

Everyone bowed down in respect, knowing she was an goddess and not like Palutena but goddess goddess. Mewtwo just stared before he was forced to bow down as Mr. Game and Watch made him.

Wolf was just an wolf who sat down as his tail wagged because wolves have tails and Wolf is cool. Yay Wolf!

"So, are any of you up for playing with Lana here? She could really use an pick me up," exclaimed the beautiful grandmother.

"I guess I can go," said Morgan, volunteering herself. "after all, I'm her niece from the future."

"Ah, yes," beamed Hylia, smiling. "I've heard so much about you from my daughter. She'll be delighted to get to know her future niece. Now Lana, remember to be good okay?"

"Okay oba-san!" chirped the weeaboo. She seemed to be dressed all cute today, with bows and whatnot almost in an Japanese street fashion type style for weebs.

Hylia waved and left Lana with the Hot Topic Krew. Dark Pit and Lucas had a feeling that in future chaptars, that was going to be a more frequent thing happening seeing how her parents trust them and Cia isn't there anymore.

Lana looked over at the Krew before looking towards Morgan, making an cute face. even when she was so fat she was still so goddamn adorable because heavy people can be cute, pretty and hot unlike cartoons and animes that depict them as ugly because they're rude.

"So, what do you want to do today?" asked Morgan. "Go out and shop around?"

Lana beamed, nodding. She looked at her future niece and couldn't help but find her so damn kawaii.

"Morgan? Do you have any siblings?" she asked, being curious.

"Well actually yes! I have about two more, both of them being my brothers. If you're wondering, we're triplets," exclaimed the future girl.

"Wow, that's so sugoi!" beamed Lana. "Tell me all about them!"

Morgan laughed a bit. She couldn't help but feel happy, after all, she reminded her of the middle child, Marc. She wondered where her brothers were even and hoped they were safe and not being dominated by terminators.

"Well, the middle child, his name is Marc. While I'm more of an father's girl, he's more of an mother's boy. He loved mother so much and followed her everywhere she went. He also loves watching anime and mother used to watch it with him all the time. Not once would she protest about it, she just did it."

"Awww, that's so kawaii!" Lana found it too cute. She wanted to meet Marc now and know of all the animes in the future. Now, she was curious about the third child.

"Who's the youngest?" she asked.

"Well, that's-!" before you know it, they were gone and out of sight. Better luck next time on trying to figure out the youngest child.

In some other place, Shia was at an Starbucks, sipping on an green tea frappucino reading about something. A bunch of men happened to enter, to include two creatures. They were talking about their shopping experiences at their favorite store, Forever 21.

She perked up since that was her favorite store too.

"I can't believe I bought the last one," exclaimed Marth.

"I know right?!" said Ike. "I thought the other person after it was going to lose it for a second. "

"Same here honestly," added Captain Falcon who ordered an falcon mocha.

"Riki wonders what drink Riki should get," said the happy Nopon.

"Hmm, get the double chocolate chip," suggested Reyn.

"I heard that one's pretty good. I'm getting an white chocolate mocha with skim milk," said Shulk, the famous meme director.

"Oh Shulk, you slay me!" said his bishounen boyfriend Marth. They kissed one another while Chrom was ordering his drink.

"I'll have this and this and oh can we call it... Chrom time?" said Chrom.

"Sure!" said the barista.

Shia just watched, thinking that man was an fucking moron however couldn't help but get an strange vibe from him, almost as if something was up. The news happened to be playing but it was nothing interesting.

* * *

><p>Lana and Morgan would make their way towards the Starbucks, going up the trail of stairs, however Lana took one wrong step and fell backwards. Morgan turned around and panicked a bit as the other girl screamed a bit, however someone caught her.<p>

"Whoa there, you be more careful next time otherwise You'll hurt yourself."

Lana blinked, turning around as it was none other than an gorgeous, blonde hair man with blue eyes, Hylian ears, and blue earrings. He almost looked like to be Link... no, it was Link but not Link, Zelda's boyfriend but another Link, the one from that crossbow training game. She couldn't help but blush a bit as she wanted to thank him.

"T-t-t-thank y-y-you!" she said, stuttering. Lana felt embarrassed wondering what an cute guy like him would see in someone so pudgy as her. Maybe if Anal hadn't existed things would have been different but nope.

"Say, were you girls heading inside the Starbucks? Mind if I join you?" he asked.

"S-sure!"

"Oh, I realized I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Link!" said Link, the one who wasn't an Animorph but an actual Hylian people thing.

"I'm Morgan and this is my friend Lana," said the white haired girl. She didn't want to weird Link out by introducing her as her aunt. After all, he didn't know she came from the future.

"Nice to meet you both. Let's head inside." He would follow them, finding Lana to be quite adorable. If things went right, Link hoped to obtain her phone number to get to know her more.

As they entered the Starbucks, Morgan noticed the group full of men, Riki and a pink wad of shit, I mean Kirby. She glanced over as she told Lana her order as she went to join Shia.

_"The Meme'bers are here..."_ thought Morgan.

Shia waved as Morgan sat next to her. The news changed to the mall as the once broken location where the horrible brawl took place was almost complete.

"so," said the news anchor Barbara, " where you able to find anything in that strange hole?" she asked officer Resetti.

"Well," said Mr. Resetti, "we did find the evil mole people but they said there was nothing either. No rotting corpse or anything. The only thing they saw a few weeks ago was an pale, ghostly skin man holding onto something that looked extremely heavy. They couldn't make it out seeing that they have bad eyesight, however, there was an trail of blood as it led back to the outside world."

"I see... now let's go with Dr. Wright with the other side of the news!" said Barbara.

Morgan's eyes widened a bit. She remembered hearing something about her deceased mother's body not being found but this was all too strange. Then from watching this segment, she was glad she sent Lana to buy the drinks otherwise the poor girl would have cried. When she heard about the trail of blood and the pale-grey ghost like man, she couldn't help but wonder about something.

Was her mother really dead or perhaps... being kept safe somewhere else? Soon, she realized that Chrom was in the way as he kept staring intensely at Shia.

"Um, sir what are you doing?!" said Shia.

"Chroming," replied Chrom. "Meaning I'm Chroming into your eyes."

"Um, I don't know you. And you're making me rather uncomfortable." replied the older girl.

Soon, Chrom found it. The mark of the exalt aka copyright Fire Emblem symbol. It was in her other eye opposite of his daughters as it turned out, he found her. He finally found Chromantha!

"CHROMANTHA! ITS YOU!" shouted Chrom.

"Chromantha?! Um... I'm Shia," she said, correcting him.

"Not anymore, you're Chromantha. I'm your father the one who was out of your life because I didn't know you were there until that woman had an heart attack, like an literal one because I fed her too many fish sticks when she was pregnant because oh how I love the fish sticks," rambled the king of Ylisse.

"You creep me out but at the same time, I love fish sticks too! And oh my god, your top is from Forever 21! Eeeeeeeeeee!"

Morgan looked at the news as it talked about... an battle at the Capri-sun factory?! It showed the Cute Toot House fighting against the Hot Topic Krew as more civilian workers were being killed. Chrom paused for a moment as he and the others looked at the news before nodding in Morse code.

"Sorry to make it short Chromantha but Chrom's got... Chrom things to do! Chrom ya later," said Chrom!

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the Capri-sun factory, Dark Pit shot an arrow at Pit as the other angel dodged it.<p>

"Fuck off and let us have our Capri-sun Pit-stain!" said Doark Pit.

"No." said Pit, shooting another arrow before kicking his twin in the face. Meanwhile Lucas and Claus were fighting face to face using their psytrance David Guetta powers.

"Lucas, you can still redeem yourself. Join us," said Claus.

"Okay"

"Why would I! How many times did I tell you hell no!" said Lucas, using pk freeze. Claus countered it with pk cross.

"Okay"

"You really want to be enemies?! Then fine by me! PK freeze!" said Claus.

"Okay"

Lucas got hit. While at it, some random dude was watching bored. he had an the famous mistaken trillby for a fedora, a neck beard that looked like that one nasty hair, an greasy ponytail and his skin was oily as he wore converse, jeans and an trench coat along with those ironic t-shirts you can find at Kohl's.

"God, this fighting scene is like Crisco. You expect it to taste good when you fry it but it tastes like nothing."

"Okay"

Toadette couldn't help but overhear this elitist Brony Friendzoni as she summoned a Sharknado at Luigi.

"Um, dude, shouldn't you get out of here?! You're in the middle of an battlefield," explained the mushroom girl.

"Ugh, I've seen better battles from Robot Chicken. This is the worst garbage ever, I'm so disappointed. There is no oppression. Comedy is about oppression!"

"What are you even talking about," said Ness, who broke out of his trolling. Lady Palutena just decided to be lazy today and watch the fight as Pit was leader anyways.

"Well," said the elitist man. Before he could speak though, the Monado came through, chopping him into bits. This startled everyone as Lucas' and Claus' eyes widened.

"DAD?! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

Ike just glared at them both. They both had been hiding something from him and he wasn't too happy about it.

Palutena perked up, getting interesting. "Friend or foe?" she asked them.

"Riki says friend!" said the Nopon. They just made an alliance now!

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU GUYS?!" said Mewtwo, the asshole Pokémon.

"We're the MemeMemeMeme Brigade and were here to stop you terrorists, the Hot Topic Krew!"

Shulk: the leader! My specialty is feeling it!

Reyn! My specialty is Reyn Time!

Riki! Heropon specialty!

Little Mac! My specialty is a Side-B

Marth! My specialty is for everyone to look at me! Minna, miteite kure!

Ike! My specialty is fried chicken! And to fight for my friends!

Chrom! My specialty is getting my chance today!

Captain Falcon! My specialty is a falcon punch!

Donkey Kong! My specialty is EXPAND DONG!

Kirby! My specialty is being FUCKING PISSED!

Lucina's eyes widened when she saw Chrom. She couldn't believe the hedgehog loving man was even alive?! How, her mother killed him.

"What is MY daughter doing with... Ack, Goths!" complained Chrom.

"Even better, what is Little Mac doing here?! I thought he was part of the Big Bad," exclaimed the emo hedgehog.

"Well, I quit," said Little Mac. "Roy's a fucking Meninist douchebag. I don't believe in that shit plus he hates Forever 21."

With that, the battle became more chaotic as juice was spilling everywhere, everyone bumping into one another like bumper carts. Then, speaking of the devil, Dark Pit froze.

There he was, fucking Yoshi. Behind him was a new group, The League of Super Evil along with arnold swartzenegger in terminator 2 upgrades.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Pittoo and his little stupid emo friends," said Yoshi the evil murderer.

"You... fucker!" said Dark Pit going all Eren Yeager on us. Don't you think I didn't see that SSBF because I did and I'm considering it now.

"Yoshi!" said Mewtwo, growling. He took his lover away but then, Lucario kicked him so hard the asshole Pokémon flew into another dimension almost!

Fox was kicking Wolf's ass, the Wolf whimpering like an dog because Fox was all Robocop like now. He was almost becoming the hunted until an colorful hula-hoop came from the sky and hooped the Fox?!

Wolf seized the opportunity to go to Mr. Game and Watch as the beeper told him to stay close to him.

Shadow was being ganged up by both you're too slow and it's no use, getting his ass kicked until an powerful fire attack showed up, causing Sonic and silver to dodge and get away. Shadow wondered where it even came from as he managed to catch a glimpse of an cloaked figure holding onto an fire rod, just to have it change from that to silver gauntlets, ball and chain style, a spinner, a giant fairy thing and decided to go sword before running off.

"Now, let me introduce you to the most powerful fighters in the world! The Leage of Super Evil!"

soon, the group revealed themselves doing their shoutout thing again. here we go.

"Pichu, the FACE OF DEATH!" Pichu said all innocently first before turning completely evil.

"Dr. Mario, the melee clone!"

"Phosphora, the lighting flash!"

"Nui Harime, the Yangire!"

"Shrek, the ogre!"

"Elsa, the snow queen!"

"Chad Kroger, the guy with the ramen hair!"

"Tingle, the fairy man!"

Metal Face, the Metal Face!"

"Magolor, the guy nobody likes!"

Metal Face looked over and noticed Shulk, Riki and REYN TIME! "Well, well if it isn't Monado boy. Perhaps I'll be having more fun today," said Metal Face.

Shulk glared. At this point, his enemies where both The League of Super Evil and the Hot Topic Krew however, Metal Face was priority.

"Dr. Mario, you fucker!" shouted Mario, growling.

"Well, looks like the pathetic clone is going to get it today," said Dr. Mario being evil melee clone.

Palutena's eyes widened as the blonde valley girl grinned at her. Nui just looked cute while seeing an certain object hidden from afar that perked her interest but for now, the Krew had to do.

"Phosphora! What the?! I thought you... you little witch!" said the goddess of light.

"Well, well, didn't expect to see one of my EX BEST FRIENDS FROM HIGH SCHOOL HERE!" said Phosphora, even though she knew the pesky pest from the time she was with Viridi.

"Why are you even here?! Get out of my face you traitor!" said Lady Palutena.

Pit started to get angry, wanting to kill whoever insults mom goddess.

"Well, boss' orders. Where here to take out the Hot Topic Krew," said Phosphora.

"Oh," replied Palutena.

Kirby just laughed at Magolor and ignored him, causing the egg to be well, an sad egg. Rip Magolor, nobody likes you.

"It's that green leotard wearing-a freak!" said Luigi, glaring at Tingle tongle dingle dongle.

"Look who's talking freak," said Tingle being an racist dick and making fun of Luigi's accent. "Least I don't talk like a freak nor look like I'm wearing a tragedy." he added, huffing and doing the Tyra Banks pose.

"Am I the only one concerned why the fucking lead singer from Nickelback is here?!" exclaimed Lucina.

"Look at this, I'm not the lead singer from Nickelback, the best band ever," said Chad Kroger the mediocre singer.

"My main concern is fucking Elsa," said Dark Pit.

"And fucking Shrek the ogre," said Lucas, adding in.

"What ABOUT ME?!" snapped Pichu.

"What's an annoying pipsqueak doing here," said Robin uninterested.

"THANK YOU ASSWIPE!" thanked Pichu in the rudest way possible. so cute, so deadly, so evil.

"Have fun! Me and Swartzenegger here have fun times we have to do," said Yoshi as they teleported away to do the questionable things.

Soon, The League of Super Evil started to attack. Shrek was using his ogre onion sword swamp breath powers as he aimed for Lucas while his lover Elsa went after Dark Pit, summoning ice monsters.

Mewtwo went after Magolor because he was fat, however Magolor wasn't happy today as he was PISSED because he wanted to be with BUTT and not these asshole fuckers.

Magolor used his powers, kicking Mewtwo's ass as he is CROWNED after all. It was happening, Mewtwo was getting his ass kicked by an fat piece of egg. Good riddance, he deserves it, karma is creeping up his ass.

Lucina was dodging Chad Kroger's hair as it was powerful and cut through machinery, killing more innocent workers. Chrom was more concerned as he decided to go help out his daughter while Shulk and the Xenoblade gang took care of Metal Face.

Nui seemed to be dodging all of Mr. Game and Watch's attacks as she held onto her giant purple scissor thing, giggling and kicked him as she got bored, sending him flying.

Everything was going chaotic as bloodshed was everywhere. More workers died as everyone was getting injured and their ass handed them by the super league of evil. Then, an miracle happened, a couple of cloaked figures jumped, a whole group of them joined the fight.

- "Til My Blood Is Dry" begins to play as it is the theme of the edgiest people ever-

Nui finally noticed and giggled, beaming in delight for her favorite opponent as this cloaked figure had an giant red scissor thing.

"What the?!" exclaimed Donkey Kong. "Where did these random fighters come from?!"

"I don't know," said Ike. "Whoever they are, they're not even revealing anything!"

Pichu was hurting itself while shocking its opponents, killing more workers as it didn't give two shits. After all, Pichu was evil!

Soon, another figure joined in. the sky turned dark and edgy, causing the Goths to sigh blissfully as everyone looked up. There he was in the flesh, the fell dragon Grima, pissed as fuck.

"Grima!" Chrom said, getting angry. That thing is alive.

"CHROM MAD, CHROM ANGRY, CHROM RAGE! GAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Chrom turned into the Inchromible Chromnk. he was ready to kill Grima as he began to make his way towards the fell dragon as they began fighting.

As this all was going down, Anal watched them being interested in The League of Super Evil. She wanted to join but first, had an idea. The league noticed something was going to be up as they knew when to retreat. She began doing some J-pop idol dance, and summoned... Titan, lord of the NAVEL.

- Titan's hardcore ass metal theme from final fantasy xiv begins to play-

"Holy shit that's one rad ass theme," said Lucas.

"Now's not the time for that! Chaos control!" said Shadow.

It wasn't any titan, it was TITAN EXTREME! it used its fucking gaol, fucking weight of the land, fucking landside, and fucking mountain buster before rock bombs because titan is a piece of shit unless you're tanking. Bye bard. Actually all extreme modes are easy but enough about my final Fantasy ventures.

"holy fuck!" said Lucina, barely dodging the five way landside. it didn't help that everyone was so spread out with the weight of the lands too. soon, the league disappeared, leaving the three rival teams again.

Chrom got his ass kicked by Grima as both of them turned into their regular forms.

"You dumbshit, "said Grima. "I was after the fucking summoner, not your dickass."

"Fuck you monster shit fuck," said Chrom. " I do whatever the fuck I want because I'm CHROM!"

Grima rolled his eyes, looking towards Anal's direction. He still couldn't believe his daughter had to create the summoning circle, but it was for the better. Otherwise, Anal would have completely seized Lana's body at one point, requiring him to kill her just to save his own flesh and blood.

Soon, Anal snapped, sending titan into heart phase. oh shit! none of the groups had enough to take it down as the Meme'bers were rescued by none other than sexy hot Bayonetta and her hot witch hair and Nikki the Swapnote mii girl. Meanwhile Lady Palutena and Zelda created a barrier for their group while the Krew was fucked. Their only barrier maker was dead.

Soon, the cloaked figured jumped down as one of them casted an giant blue barrier as titans turned white, causing the place to erupt and taking no survivors, to include the Capri-sun factory.

Luckily, they survived as the Cute Toot House took off. Pit finally saw what Honest Abe meant by this as he made a note to tell about the true motives of Yoshi. Meanwhile whoever saved the Krew, the figure passed out as the one with the multiple weapons picked them up before they took off.

However before they left, the figure with the katana and the scissor sword both looked intensely at Shadow before taking off.

"Who were they...?!" said Lucas.

Dark Pit fell to his knees. The Capri-sun factory was destroyed, leaving Yoshi the winner and them, a loser once more.

"We lost... the factory... it's gone," said Lucina.

"It's sad, but what matters is our lives," said Robin. "After all, she wouldn't want us to be upset over an factory."

Everyone nodded, however Luigi couldn't help but wonder who exactly those cloaked kids where. There were about nine of them but for now, their concern was Dark Pit who seemed to have locked himself in his room after they returned.

* * *

><p>Dark Pit sighed. He couldn't believe it's only been a few days after that horrible event. The Capri-sun factory was destroyed, gone, just like their fallen member a few weeks ago. What peeved him more was that fucking piece of fucking dinoshit Yoshi had to show up along with that new group, The League of Super Evil. They were something too. in fact, they were too powerful for them to even handle on their own!<p>

Ever since then, he hasn't even left the room not to make out with Lucas, tell Wolf to stop doing wolf things or even asked Robin for the next objective. Instead, he fell into an deep depression. This was all too much for the edgy Goth however, something struck him.

_"Who were those cloaked kids anyways? Without them, we would have been dead but they saved us. Before I could even give my Gothic gratitude, they quickly took off."_

As he began trailing off his own thoughts, Lucas knocked on the door.

"Dark Pit, may I come in? I have someone on the phone who wants to speak to you. They have something that may interest you," explained his lovely, sexy, short Nial look alike boyfriend.

"...Alright. Come in."

Lucas did so, opening the door as he handed his cellphone over to Dark Pit. The dark angel grabbed it, placing it near his left hear.

"Ello?"

"Oh Pittoo, thank goodness you're alright" it turned out the person on the other line was no other than Kynthia herself. "I want you and your ga- I mean Krew to come over here right away. I have an story to tell you and on top of it, remember we have a Capri-sun fountain. I forgot Cia wasted a good chunk of our money on it in but now realized it does have its uses but that's what I'm not here for. I'm here to tell you that an old friend of mine is over here and is interested in becoming your second leader."

"Second leader?" muttered the dark angel. Dork Pit remembered that in the Cute Toot House, Pit was the leader while Palutena was the second leader. He figured why not so he decided for once to get up. Sfter all, Capri-sun was over there, hooray for children's juice drink thingy ma jiggy.

"I'm heading over right now. We'll be there in about a few."

With those words, Dark Pit hung up and got dressed. He was ready to meet this second leader and listen to Kynthia's story.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back at a different location that was in ruins, a giant floating hand started to rise, being torn and beaten up pretty badly. It looked around as it saw the whole smash mansion setting in ruins.<p>

"What the... where am I?" said Master Hand.

He was in an coma for the whole time and turned out, he was alive! He looked around, remembering Yoshi falling into acid, Dark Pit and Lucas with the gun, shooting him then they shot him...

Those monsters.

He began to move around and noticed three people sitting down and playing... Apples-to-Apples? He got closer as it was none other than Marc, Volga and Wizzro as the two generals whispered help me to him.

Marc on the other hand, just smiled.

"Wanna play Apples-to-Apples with me?" he asked.

Master hand sighed. Boy, this fucking kid was sure something.

-Chapter 11 end as the Final Destination theme from Brawl plays-

* * *

><p><strong>Didn't expect to see Master Hand himself, did ya? Wait until he sees all the shit Dark Pit's done. That'll make him crack. Anyways, you got to see the sneak peak of the last group, The Resistance. Who exactly are they and what is there purpose here?! Who is the holy trinity?! Also, what does Kynthia have to share with Dark Pit? Learn about it in Chaptar 12: Second Leader!<strong>

**Note that the changed future Lincoln's talking about isn't an good one either. I'm just putting that out there right now. Not going to say how but it isn't.**

**Now some fic recs!  
>Cute Toot House by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus<br>The MemeMemeMeme Brigade by TeeShirt  
>link and pikachu's excellent adventure by koopashawn99<br>Stories from Smashville by faeriehero  
>WAA Weirdos Emissary by LucarioFan3<br>The League of Super Evil by Danfics(can be found in crossover section)  
>Full Mansion by Danfics(can be found in crossover section<br>Smash High by Smashingbrosdude(can be found in rated M section)  
>Battle of Love! by JonasLuvur<br>Everybody Hates Magolor by Dedede Will Arrive  
>Angel Rule Number 46: Glove Slap by GintaxAlvissForever(very good Dark Pit x Lucina fic. Author overall writes extremely well and has a lot of Kurocina and Shulk x Male! Robin fics if you like those pairings)<br>The Rise and Fall of Marth Lowell by Ignitious(Cheesy high school AU! I love it to pieces and its really an good read. Read both versions too! Talked a bit with the author and she admits she makes it cheesy on purpose!)  
>Super Smash School by SuperUltraMegaMiko<br>Sakurai's Nintendo Fanfiction (Subspace Emissary) 2: Electric Boogaloo by Danfics(this one's fantastic. Can be found under rated M section)**  
><strong>The Kirby Crew by Gamerfan64<br>A Basket of Fruits by NinjaFalcon90(a really good serious read, especially if you love AUs)  
>Mewtwo Returns by Danfics<strong>

**And of course many others I read but cannot remember.**

**Also, the winner for the most popular original HTK member is... Cia! You've done it sweet princess, you're number one! Now there's another poll of the same thing this time for the tumblr crowd and fans! :D**

**Until next time!**


	15. Chaptar 12: Second Leader

**Everyone ready for an another exciting chaptar of the Hot Topic Krew?! In today's episode, we learn about the new second leader and the past.**

**There's also an musical number inspired by The MemeMemeMeme Brigade!**

**I suggest checking out those songs in the end. They're pretty amazing.**

* * *

><p>Chaptar 12: Second Leader<p>

Dark Pit and the rest of the Hot Topic Krew made their way towards the temple of souls. The dark angel wondered what Kynthia could possibly want to tell them and about this second leader. He couldn't help but wonder if there was more to that woman than meets the eye.

At first, he thought she was just an fucking arrogant nuisance who was overbearing and overall just plan irritating. no matter what he did or what any of the other Krew members did, she would always be there to yell about something irrelevant, wonder where Cia. even was or heck, just to call them emo losers and some other really offensive slurs.

Now, she wasn't too bad but that still doesn't mean he forgot her past actions. After all, even if she was helping them and aiding them she still loathed Hot Topic and especially, BLACK NAIL POLISH!111!

The Krew arrived at the front gates of the temple of souls as the soul less Wolf Link and young Link statues stared at them. Before Luigi could press the doorbell, Wolf rushed over, whimpering like an poor dog who was lost or wanted to do something because he was being neglected and canines shouldn't be deprived of attention.

"Can I press it, please oh please oh pleasey?! Can Wolf press the button!" begged the wolf, wagging his tail all hardcore and edgy.

Luigi sighed, slightly narrowing his eyes a bit.  
>"Fine," replied the plumber.<p>

"Wolf Wolf!" said Wolf as he rang the doorbell.

Soon, a few minutes later, an Dark Link opened the door as it ushered the Krew to come inside. Lucas forgot that mama Cia. could also summon dark Links as well so it was weird seeing them still roaming around. The Krew was mainly here not for the information but for the Capri-sun fountain and whatnot, seeing how they were deprived of their favorite drink in the entire world.

"Right this way sir," said an Dark Link in an elegant, British like accent as he took them out to the gardens.

the Krew followed out to rose Link gardens as they passed by the many portraits of Links. it had all various forms of Links from the original Link to even the Link from the CD-i games as he made that great face. all famous paintings were also mocked up in Link form such as the birth of Venus as instead of it being an naked woman on an shell, it was Link.

Link was everywhere and no one can escape the Link in this place. in fact, Mr. Game and Watch almost found it extremely creepy at times.

As they finally arrived out in the gardens, they were in an fancy area and seated near an delectable, Capri-sun fountain as they were greeted by none other than Kynthia herself. Lana happened to also be there, sitting next to her mother as well as someone Dark Pit recognized right away from the Skyworld.

Viridi, goddess of nature.

"It's nice to see you've guys have finally arrived," said the elegant woman. The Dark Links poured them Capri-sun, seeing how they probably wouldn't want tea and want the drink they just lost the factory to instead. on the table, it was nicely decorated and fancy as well as full of delectable goodies from French Macarons, cakes, petit fours, to even finger foods. it was almost as if the table was fully loaded with them as Kynthia placed another petit four square into her mouth.

Lucas couldn't help but notice something off about her from the last time he's even seen her. After all, a few weeks passed since that event that shall not be named around the Lancia's' because we all know what happens when you mention it.

Dark Pit took note of it as well as he grabbed an slice of cake. Kynthia appeared to be a lot chunkier than he remembered. in fact, it reminded him of Cia. almost and made him a bit depressed as he remembered the fallen Krew member.

Of course, Mewtwo also noticed it and being the asshole Pokémon that he was, whispered it to the kill la kill hedgehog that no one else could hear it.

"Looks like karmas hitting this witch as well," said the asshole Pokémon. "She's starting to look more and more like fatass each passing day. The bitch deserves it after sending me to fucking space so many goddamn times."

Shadow just gave him a look and nudged him hard, however not noticeable enough to cause an scene.

"Shut the fuck up you piece of shit," said Ow the Edge. "Instead of being an fucking dick for once, actually show some respect. She's lost her kid, has to deal with another sad child, lost her damn job and on top of it, has to deal with all of Yoshi's bullshit. For fucks sake, the woman's stressed out as hell."

Mewtwo just sighed. God he hated everyone. Sometimes he wondered why he didn't just kill everyone right away and get it over with.

"Well, well, well look who it is," boasted Viridi being her usual cocky ass ten year old looking self," if it isn't Dark Pit and the edge Krew."

"Oh fuck you peeridi," retorted the dark angel, rolling his eyes.

Kynthia sighed, trying to hush them down a bit. "Now, now there's no need for fighting. So, it appears you two already know each other. I'm quite surprised," said the hot elegant lady. She would nibble on a French Macaron before taking a sip of her tea.

Lana appeared to be petting Wolf. "Good doggie," she said.

Wolfs tail wagged as he was an dog and dogs love to be petted. Lucina looked over, sighing as Morgan just smiled. Robin on the other hand, kept quiet.

Wolf would roll over and want an belly rub as the young girl began to do so. She would giggle at the noises Wolf made and found them to be quite cute.

"Good doggie... who's a good boy, who's a good boy," she said in an more high Pitch tone, causing Dark Pit to cringe.

"Wolf wolf woof woof bark bark," said Wolf. He was really excited and embraced his dog self this time. He ran around on all fours and wanted to play fetch.

Lana looked back at her mom, giving her puppy dog eyes.  
>"Mama," she asked cutely," can I go play with the doggie?"<p>

"Of course sweetie," replied Mama Cia.. "Just remember to take breaks. After all, we're only human."

"Okay!" with that, Lana scurried away with Wolf, following him.

Viridi stared at Lucas, then at Dark Pit and then at them both as she took note of Dark Pit's boyfriend.

"So, you're dating an toddler. How lovely," said the arrogant goddess.

"You're supposed to be goddess years old but you act ten," retorted Dark Pit.

Viridi stuck her tongue out, as Luigi exchanged glances with Lucina, Mr. Game and Watch and Robin.

"Anyways, what were we even here for again?" started Shadow.

"Oh yeah, anyways, you know how the cute toot house has an second leader right?" exclaimed Kynthia. "A second leader who is also an goddamn piece of shit backstabber ugh!"

"Yep aka my shitty goddess mom," said Dark Pit.

"Ew, I feel sorry for you then," stated Viridi. "Who would want to live with her and her acting like she's miss perfect? Oh puh-lease, she's nothing but an irritating nuisance just like that patriotic angel Pit. Mistaking my beautiful children for the British and dumping my EVIAN WATER INTO THE SEA OR WHAT HE CALLED, THE BOSTON HARBOR!"

"What the hell," said Robin. He never knew much about Pit but after hearing that, it helped him form an new opinion on the angel.

"Anyways, I'm interested in helping you guys," said Viridi. "Besides, I have an score to settle with that piece of shit backstabbing goddess!"

Both Viridi and Kynthia both seemed to be bitter when they mentioned about Lady Palutena, the goddess of light, love and flavor flave. Lucina took good note of it as Viridi Imagined a biscotti as her neck as she crushed it while Kynthia shoveled food into her face, gorging her anger and stress away.

Viridi calmed down, glancing over at her friend. As much as she hated Palutena, she would rather mention her over HER, that piece of fucking shit traitor Phosphora! The one who played her for a full and then DITCHED her to join the league of SUPER EVIL!

"You really should stop eating your emotions Cia.," stated the short blonde hair edgy goddess of nature. "You're getting back into your old habits again and that's pretty bad. I mean look at you all that work you put into your sexy body. All for nothing, then again you didn't start taking nutrition seriously until after high school."

Kynthia sighed. She knew Viridi was right but right now, she just hated everything going on at the moment. It was far too much for her and thus, she went back to her old habit of gorging.

"I thought her'a name was'a Kynthia," muttered Luigi.

"Beep bop doop deep," replied Mr. Game and Watch which meant her name is Kynthia but remember her nickname is Cia.. She named her daughter, our Cia. after her nickname.

"Ooooh," said Luigi.

"True, then again you weren't related to the three devils. God I fucking hate my fucking piece of fucking shit fucking ass fucking cousins," Kynthia ranted, slamming her fists on the table. "They think they're so perfect, making fun of me for every single thing I do! I'll show those fucking bitches what I'm made of, I'll show them."

Soon Viridi and Kynthia both laughed menacingly, actually creeping out the Hot Topic Krew.

"I've never heard so many fucks in an sentence before," said Lucas.

"Me neither bae," replied Dark Pit.

"Ahem," said Robin, finally saying something once more. "Perhaps you can share us that story like you've said you would."

"Oh yeah, that story. It's about these events... it might be Linked back to these actions that possibly happened back during our high school years," explained Kynthia. she would seem to take out an photo, a different one from the one Shadow saw a few weeks ago, but still had the same girls.

Dark Pit glanced at it, recognizing them to be Palutena, Rosalina, Phosphora, Viridi, and Kynthia? Except, Kynthia looked a lot different in high school compared to her own daughters when they were both in high school. He passed around the photo to the other Krew members that were present.

Wolf really didn't need to be there because he still didn't know what the fuck he actually does.

"Believe it or not, we've known each other since elementary school," said Viridi. There was another photo as this time Shadow grabbed it as he observed it.

It looked like it took place in first grade with the five girls, looking adorable as ever. He passed it around it eventually got to... ugh that piece of shit.

Of course, Mewtwo being the asshole dick Pokémon that he is, actually said something. After all, he needed to satisfy his need to be a dick and the woman he hated the most was in the same room as him.

"Wow, who knew you were such a pig," said the asshole Pokémon. "Look like you've need to be kept away from the kitchen."

Kynthia glared her eye twitching as she snapped her fingers. Mewtwo noticed his manhood gone as she completely deprived him of his penis. RIP, Mewtwo's penis, not like he ever needed it, dick.

"Be lucky I'm not in the mood to send you into space again. geez, I can't help it besides asshole cousins that my father invented Kentucky Fried Chicken... that shit's fucking good," rambled the hot woman.

"Anyways, it all happened during the greatest time in the world," explained Viridi. "The 1990s."

* * *

><p>-The scene changes into a flashback as Simple Mind's "Don't You (Forget About Me)" begins to play. Hell yes 80s music is fantastic-<p>

_High school is in session as they were getting ready towards the prom season. there were students such as Pac-man, Classic Sonic, Lucas' parents Ike and Soren, back when he was Gothic and hardcore edgy, and even the Super Mario Brothers from the Super Mario Brothers Super Show. Life was great as it was none other than the senior year of high school._

_Viridi rode in her badass motorcycle, aviators and all. She drove into the school parking a lot, wowing all of the underclassmen._

_"Wow," said toad in his terrible New Yorker voice. "Who's that hot momma?"_

"_I don't know," said classic tails. But man, she's cute!"_

_Viridi got off, pushing them both as she giggled.  
><em>

_"losers," she said, being the cool badass biker girl like she is. she entered the school gates, passing _

_by other students as they looked at her._

_"Look at her, so short, so majestic, so evil," said Chrom. Yes Chrom was also here because nothing makes sense in this world._

_Ruben just blinked, staring at Chrom before sighing. He did have an good point. "You say the strangest stuff but at the same time, it's so true," said Ruben._

_Sumia and Cordelia would greet them as another woman passed by them. She was electric, cute and preppy as it was none other than Phosphora. The blonde appeared to be chewing gum, blowing bubbles as she passed by Kevin Keene, otherwise known as Captain N._

_Simon Belmont happened to pass by and his eyes stretched out as they turned into hearts. He had the hots for Phosphora as he was buff and looked like an mountain climber because this is the one from Captain N._

_"Damn, I need to make that babe mine," said Simon with his butt chin, grinning. Another figure just rolled their eyes as it was none other than Sally Acorn. She's not really 80s but fuck it she's here._

_"Like she would sooo into you," the naked vest wearing furry squirrel girl said._

_"Yes she would. No one can resist my sexy charms because I'm too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my shirt, too se-!"_

_Before he could finish, Rosalina slammed him against his locker. the galactic star trek princess chuckled a bit while sally joined in as well. Simon was an bigoted jerk after all and loved George W. Bush senor and not best president, sex president._

_Rosalina was beautiful as she always wowed the Mario brothers as they looked at her._

"_Hey pizanos, look at that beautiful princess," said Mario._

_"Ey Mario, how about w-w-we ask her out to the prom," said Luigi. he was also mama Luigi to the evil Yoshi, but not really that Yoshi since that Yoshi was the Yoshi before the evil terminator Yoshi existed._

"_Ahem! Ask who out?!"_

_The Mario brothers turned around as they saw it was none other than Princess Toadstool with her red hair and annoying voice._

_"Uh, no one princess," said Mario. "Looks like I'm stoned again."_

"_Oh Mario," said Princess Toadstool, sighing before shrugging._

_The next girl, the next girl in line was none other than the gorgeous, scandalous fabulous Lady Palutena. All men looked in her direction as she was literally the epitome of Bananarama's "Venus"._

_She's got it  
>Yeah baby she's got it<br>I'm your Venus, I'm your fire  
>Your desire<em>

_Palutena would wink at the boys to tease them. Little Mac's father at the time, Daddy Mac's eyes turned into hearts along with DK's dad Dankey Kang. They both flew into heaven, breaking the ceiling as the principal Koopa sighed in his scratchy voice._

"_Not this shit again," said King Koopa._

_More boys such as Ponpon, Popo and Nana's father, even the Mario brothers causing Princess Toadstool to get mad. Then the brown haired Link from the cartoon saw her as he grinned causing Cartoon Zelda to frown._

"_Well excuuuuuse me princess," said Cartoon Link._

_Palutena would greet the other three girls as they were waiting on the last friend. They were called omega five bffs forever! All of them loved gel pens, Lisa Frank, boy bands, Sabrina the Teenage Witch, and Leonardo DiCaprio. _

_Kynthia appeared to be walking in the hallway listening to her favorite band, Nsync. She had a thing for Justin Timberlake, finding him to be so cute but unlike her friends, no one guy looked her way. She happened to be humming her favorite song, "Tearin Up My Heart."_

"_It's tearin up my heart when I'm with you," she sang out to herself._

_The teenage Kynthia began opening her locker, full of pictures of boy bands and Leo as she looked for her textbooks until someone tapped her on the shoulder. She jumped a little, turning around just to see it was Past Zelda, otherwise known as the Link to the Past Zelda._

"_Hey Cia., do you have an pencil I can borrow. I lost mine," said Past Zelda._

"_Um, sure," replied Kynthia. She began looking through her purse, eventually finding a pencil as she handed it to Past Zelda._

"_Thanks! You're such a sweetheart, I'm surprised no one's asked such an kindhearted person as you to the prom yet," said Past Zelda, smiling._

"_Well..." Kynthia began to do that anime finger thing when an megane girl is trying to think of what to say, however before she could reply, Ganondork and his cronies Zoont and Ghiraham showed up. Ghiraham was dressed in terrible 90s fashion, then again they all were, as he was looking like MC Hammer while Zoont wore edgy clothes. Ganondorf looked like an guy who listened to Metallica and all that stuff._

"_That's because she's the duff of her group," replied Ghiraham, snickering._

"_Duff? as in the beer from The Simpsons?" asked Kynthia, oblivious to what it actually stands for._

"_No, you're the DUFF," said Zoont with emphasis._

_Past Zelda knew exactly what it meant and frowned, finding their behavior rude._

"_It stands for designated ugly fat friend," Ganondorf said bluntly. "Aka, you friends hang out with you to feel good in comparison."_

_Both Ghiraham and Zoont laughed as Ganondorf did that chuckle as Kynthia just frowned._

"_Go away Ganondork, Ghirameme and whatever the hell you are!" snapped Past Zelda. "She's not an duff! You're just saying that to be a bunch of dicks."_

_Ghiraham rolled his eyes before huffing and walking away with the other three losers. Past Zelda looked at Kynthia sighing at their behavior._

"_Don't listen to them okay? They're just assholes. Anyways, thanks for letting me borrow your pencil, I'll see you in third period okay?" chirped the past princess. She waved before going off to her boyfriend, Past Link._

_Kynthia just stared at them as they flirted with each other, however was more fixated on Past Link. She couldn't believe how beautiful he as she found it unfair that Past Zelda was dating him, then again, she deserved him. After all, she will find her true love someday. She began to fantasize like Serena from the Dic dub of sailor moon her dancing with an Tuxedo Mask version of Link._

"_Um, earth to Cia., earth to Cia.!"_

_Kynthia snapped out of it to be greeted by her five friends. Palutena waved her hand in her face._

"_Hey, what were you like daydreaming about now?" asked Phosphora._

"_Well..." Kynthia took a moment to think. Soon, she saw the other Link, Cartoon Link as she was swooned once again. She didn't give a shit what Link it was, she loved all the Links for their different charms. There was also Classic and Adventure Link as well as her heart started beating like a drum._

"_Oh brother, don't tell me it's Link again!" said Viridi, rolling her eyes._

_The four other girls glanced over as Cartoon Link was trying to ask Cartoon Zelda for an kiss. Cartoon Zelda rolled her eyes as the fairy sprite was secretly jealous because she loved Cartoon Link as well._

"_Well excuuuuuuuuse me, princess," said Cartoon Link, making that goofy face._

"_Ah...," Kynthia sighed dreamily, "Isn't he so dreamy?"_

"_No!" said Rosalina. "He's an annoying pest! just like Simon Belmont!"_

"_You got that right," said Palutena._

_Soon, the school doors opened as everyone froze. Ike stopped making out with Soren as they moved into the library. Edgy grunge music began to play as it began smelling like teen spirit. the figure who walked in slammed toad into a locker, give Luigi an wedgie, and pulled Tails by the two tails, spinning him around and causing him to lose an extra life._

"_Oh no, it's him," said Palutena._

_The figure happened to be an dark angel with dark, ashy brown hair, blue eyes and an purple scarf. He was the edgiest of edge, the most hardcore of hardcore, he was... the GRUNGE! He listened to hardcore shit such as Nirvana, Pearl Jam, Alice in Chains to even Screaming Trees. He was heavily known for being the biggest dick of them all and an huge asshole. Out of everyone, he hated Soren the most because grunge people hated Goths._

_This was back in the past when Hot Topic was underground and industrial with real Goth stuff and not the mall Goth stuff that Dark Pit and the Hot Topic Krew love so much._

"_Oh god, its Icarus," said Phosphora, making an gag like sound at the end._

_Icarus smirked, approaching the five girls as he was rather defiant towards Lady Palutena, otherwise known as Miss Palutena at the time._

"_Well, well, well, look what we have here," said Icarus, being full of himself. "We have the green haired floozy, look at me I'm so edgy I'm ten years old, valley girl, clone peach and an fucking heffer."_

_All five girls gave him an glare and huffed as if telling him to fuck off._

_"Hmph, you're all so pathetic. You think you all are gonna be oh my god like totally best friends 5evar, listen up ladies, you're going to fall down and you're all going to hate one another. Trust me, it will happen," said Icarus being an fucking dick._

"_Oh fuck you Icarus," said Palutena. She couldn't believe the nerve of this jackass. she wanted to punch him if she could however, wanted to maintain her perfect goddess status at the school._

"_Go eat an dick and die," said Viridi. If she could reset his existence she would however, the hall monitor Resetti despised her the most. He hated how she loved to reset and wanted her to be jailed hence his desire to become an polis cop._

"_And while at it, go fuck yourself," said Rosalina. She didn't take his shit._

"_And burn in an ditch," said Phosphora, joining in. all four girls high-fived one another as the only one who couldn't come up with an insult was Kynthia herself. She was taught by her father and mother both to be an modest young lady and didn't believe in stooping to his level._

_Icarus of course, found them amusing and laughed._

"_I like how four of you have an backbone but the hambeast over here can't even come up with shit. Look at this fat bitch just cowering in fear and I'm just fucking looking at her," taunted the dark anleg._

"_Leave her alone you asswipe!" said Palutena. "Just because she has morals doesn't mean she likes you!"_

"_Well, least I'm not gonna die alone. Smell ya later bitches," said Icarus. Today, he came across an new girl as he had an idea. He looked back, seeing the four girls comforting Kynthia as he chuckled._

"_Watch me put those girls against each other. Watch me ruin a friendship that was so speshul and magical and have them forever enemies, using one another. And for this new girl, I'm going to slowly but surely, ruin her life little by little."_

_He chuckled as he stared at the new girl. She looked a lot like Lucina however had Sumia colors as her name was Emily. Little did poor Emily know what she had in store for her._

* * *

><p>"That man was an fucking monster," stated Kynthia, growling. "He did terrible things, even more so, planned peoples downfalls wherever he went."<p>

"Even worse," said Viridi," he's your father Dark Pit. Yours and Pits father."

"What the fuck! You're lying," said Dark Pit, not believing any of this.

"Not lying," said Viridi. "You can even ask the lazy ass Palutena herself. He knocked up this poor girl, acted like he cared and then when he told her he used her for sex, she just up'ed and left, abandoning both of you. He placed both of you in the trash, named Pit but didn't even bother naming you. he just called you other Pit and an useless clone."

"You're lucky the stupid goddess found you guys, otherwise you would have been dead. She named you Pittoo, not Dark Pit the angle or whatever "edgy" title you give yourself," said Kynthia.

This caused Dark Pit to frown a bit in irritation. He couldn't believe what he was learning, and then remembered that every time Pit asked about their parents, Lady Palutena dodged the question.

"Anyways, back to the story. So, as prom season got closer, Icarus decided to hijack the nominees list and write five additional names, our names," explained Viridi.

* * *

><p>"<em>Hey, who do you think the nominees for prom queen this year are going to be," asked green Megaman in his smokers' voice.<em>

"_Well, the Zelda's' of course," said Simon, "Along with the lovely Palutena, Rosalina, Phosphora, princess toadstool, Seamus Aran, Cordelia and lots of other cute girls. In fact, I scored an prom date with Pauline!"_

_"Sweet!" said smoker Megaman._

_Everyone seemed to have dates to include all five girls, well, make that four except Kynthia. She sighed, figuring she was going to spend prom being the dateless wonder out of her friends. They kept reassuring her it didn't matter but she began to wonder if Ghiraham, Zoont and Ganoncanon were right about her. She sighed deeply as Icarus approached her._

_The girl winced a little, frowning._

"_What do you want?!" she asked._

"_Well, I couldn't help but hear your parents hide an special piece of jewelry in their bedroom. Thought you might like to know its location," said the dark angel Icarus._

"_I'm not going to go into places I'm not allowed to go into!" retorted Kynthia._

"_Are you an fat pussy Cia? Are you really going to back down from an possible family heirloom. Besides, it's real gold and who knows, maybe Link-senpai will notice you!" stated Icarus, trying to be an suave convincing asshole._

_Of course Kynthia bought it. Her eyes lit up as she grinned. "Please tell me where it is! I need this ring!"_

"_Well, here you go!" said Icarus, handing her an piece of paper with the information._

_During class, they began announcing all the nominees. Both Viridi and Kynthia both were surprised how they even made it on the list as they both thought of it to be an mistake._

"_It's not an mistake ladies," said principal Koopa._

_Kynthia sighed. She was dateless and now an nominee for prom. Great, now she had to go._

_"... I hope any of you guys win," she said," after all, I'm not as pretty as any of you."_

"_What makes you think that?!" said Rosalina, frowning._

"_Well, look. You guys all have dates, all are naturally beautiful and not an giant loser baby like me," whined Kynthia._

"_You know what you could use is an makeover," Phosphora stated rather bluntly. "New wardrobe, new haircut, put some make up and fix up those wolf brows of yours."_

_"Phosphora!" said Palutena, frowning._

_Viridi, Rosalina and Palutena knew she was right however, preferred it was worded more nicely._

* * *

><p><em>After school, they started to do the thing.<em>

_"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" said Phosphora._

_"Makeover!" said Rosalina, Viridi and Palutena._

_"MAKEOVER MAKEOVER MAKEOVER MAKEOVER MAKEOVER MAKEOVER MAKEOVER for you and meeeee" said the makeover song from Clone High._

"_So, what do you think?" asked Phosphora, being proud of her own work. Well, the others did help too but she's the beauty expert._

_Kynthia blinked, not used to it at all. She found the transformation almost surreal as if she wasn't even real. The beautiful girl smiled, giving an thumbs up as they redid her whole look, well minus the Lancia trait because that is something only they can get rid of themselves unless they wanted to spend thousands of dollars on a friend which they don't want to do that._

_As she parted with her friends, Kynthia entered the mansion, looking to see if her parents were home. They weren't as she was lucky. She made her way in the hallway and towards the master bedroom as she Begin looking for that ring. After an few minutes, she found an strangely engraved box as it looked old and anchuent. Being curious, the lavender haired girl opened the book to reveal an red ring._

_She took it out of the box, grabbed it as she began putting it on the finger. Suddenly, this smog like color started coming out as it was absorbing her energy or something like that. Soon, it formed into an demon creature trash bag. it started her as he chuckled all darkly and evilly as it looked at its new master._

_"Ehehehehe, I'm the twisted wizard, Wizzro," said the garbage. Kynthia shrieked at its hideous appearance as its eyeball turned into an mouth._

_"Wizzro? This jewelry is satanic?! Holy shit! I need to undo this beast!" _

"_No master, don't. I can help you. I can read minds you know, after all, I'm an wizrod," Wizzro rebuttled._

_Kynthia began to think for an moment. She then grinned darkly, a look she never made before as her laughter sounded evil and obnoxious, as if the ring also gave her a new personality, or rather, unlocked the thoughts she suppressed for so long._

* * *

><p><em>The next day, Viridi arrived at the school on her badass motorcycle, running over Mr. Resetti because she hated that fucker. When she entered, all the guys seemed to be eyeing something.<em>

_-RuPaul's "Supermodel" begins to play as Viridi moves towards Palutena and the others-_

_You better work  
>(Cover girl)<br>Work it, girl  
>(Give a twirl )<br>Do your thing on the runway_

_All the guys seemed to be awe, as if they laid eyes on something super-hot or even better, sexy hot supermodel._

_Work_  
><em>(Supermodel)<em>  
><em>You better work it, girl<em>  
><em>(Of the world )<em>  
><em>Wet your lips and make love to the camera<em>

_"What the hell is even going on?!" said Viridi. She wondered where the fuck the music even came from._

_"I don't even fucking know," Phosphora replied, quite upset the boys weren't checking out her new top._

_Work, turn to the left_  
><em>Work, now turn to the right<em>  
><em>Work, sashay, shante<em>

"_Who's Shante?" asked Palutena._

_Rosalina shrugged._

_A tan, purple haired girl cried as all by myself played for her as she walked away._

_It don't matter what you wear_  
><em>They're checking out your savior faire<em>  
><em>And it don't matter what you do<em>  
><em>'Cause everything looks good on you, supermodel<em>

"_That's it, I'm fucking checking the fucking commotion!" complained the goddess of nature._

_She began pushing her way through the crowd of boys as the principal himself was doing the same thing._

"_Alright, what's going on here," said Koopa in his scratchy voice. Soon he saw what the boys were hyping as his Koopa dick extended. The principal quickly ran to the bathroom to do boy things._

_Phosphora followed after Viridi as well as Rosalina and Lady Palutena. Soon, the four girls saw the thing and their jaws dropped. it turned out they were ogling over Kynthia as she seemed to be more confident than usual. Too confident, almost as if she became an completely different person overnight._

"_What the fuck Cia," said Viridi._

"_Asshole traitor," said Phosphora. "I gave you that fucking makeover."_

_Wizzro chucked, revealing himself to the girls as he had an camera in his hands._

_"Sucks to be you useless pieces of trash," said the trash bag._

"_What is that thing?! Ew, gross!" Phosphora complained._

_Palutena just watched. She knew how to one up this and to piss off this unholy demon from the pits of hell. She wondered though, how did she even obtain that ring and two, what was an monster even doing here at the school. The green haired goddess knew this would piss off her parents but to hell with them. For once, she was in charge!_

_-Soon, the song gets interrupted as its none other than Madonna's "Vogue" that starts playing instead. Go Lady Palutena-_

_The green haired goddess summons an pole as she magically rips off her own clothes into something more sexy. Palutena then does the pole dancing thing she does as all the men look over her direction and enchanted by her sexy goddess dance as all of them began to get horny._

"_God fucking damn it! Palutena you traitor!" snapped Viridi._

_Palutena does all this sexy dancing, pissing off both Kynthia and Wizzro, even though Wizzro wants to play traitor because he sees the green goddess as superior but knows Hylia would kill him._

_Icarus smirked. He planned for this. Little by little he'll wreck their friendship. It was such the perfect plan! Soon, he made his way towards the villain trio as it had directions on what to do next. After all, they were all friends._

"Wait, why was she even pole dancing in the first place?!" asked Lucina. It was the strangest thing she ever heard, no the whole story was strange. What kind of high school lets you get away with that shit.

"Because she's an stupid slutty whore!" Kynthia barked, getting flashbacks as she began growing angry again. She didn't seem to get the fact that it was all part of Icarus' plan, then again, he started putting fake smack talk about them and lied it was from one another.

"That and because someone had to think they're a supermodel," Viridi reminded, trying to tell the angry goddess of time that she wasn't innocent either.

"God this whole story makes me want to fucking drink," said Mewtwo.

"Shut THE FUCK UP YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" everyone yelled at once. They were so done with the asshole Pokémon.

"Anyways, go on," said Robin. He began to piece together something but decided to keep it to himself, almost as if he was going to share it in an later chaptar.

"Anyways, prom night finally came! The results however, were surprising," said Viridi.

* * *

><p><em>The big night was here. All of the girls were decked out as the five were trying to now one up each other, even though Rosalina was neutral in all of this. Prom went on all fun and peaceful and tense as Icarus waited for the last part. Wizzro somehow gave Kynthia an special present if she was announced as the prom queen.<em>

"_Now this year's prom queen is..." said Koopa, "Kynthia Lancia.!" _

_Everyone clapped as Wizzro was delighted as he was off-screen. Kynthia made it towards the float as they were going to treat her as true royalty. Palutena, Viridi and Phosphora were mad at first but then the goddess of nature began to catch onto something._

_**Viridi: It was Prom Night at my high school  
>Everyone was there, it was totally cool<br>I was real excited, I almost wet my dress  
>'Cause my best friend Cia. was Prom Queen<strong>_

_**Rosalina: She looked so pretty in pink chiffon. (Chiffon)  
>Riding the float with her tiara on. (Tiara on)<br>Holding this humongous bouquet in her hand. (Bouquet)  
>She looked straight out of Disneyland!<strong>_

_**Phosphora: You know that Cinderella ride  
>I mean definitely an Eticket. (Eticket)<br>The crowd was cheering, everyone was stoked**_

_**Palutena: I mean it was like the whole school was totally coked or something.  
>The band was playing 'Evergreen'<br>Then all of a sudden, somebody screamed:  
><strong>_

_**Classic Tails: Look out! The Prom Queen's got a gun!**_

**Palutena: Everybody run, the Prom Queen's got a gun!**  
><strong>Everybody run, the Prom Queen has got a gun!<strong>

_**Phosphora: Cia.'s smiling, and waving her gun  
>Picking off cheerleaders one by one<br>Oh! Toadstool's pom poms just blew to bits  
>Oh no, Sally's head just did the splits!<strong>_

_**Viridi: My best friend is on a shooting spree  
>Stop it, Cia., you're embarrassing me!<br>How could you do what you just did**_

_**Palutena: Are you having a really bad period?**_

_**Phosphora: Everybody run, the Prom Queen's got a gun!**_  
><em><strong>Everybody run, the Prom Queen has got a gun!<strong>_

_**Rosalina: Stop it, Cia, you're making a mess**_  
><em><strong>Powder burns all over your dress<strong>_  
><em><strong>An hour later, ,the cops had arrived<strong>_

_**Palutena: By then the entire glee club had died no big loss**_  
><em><strong>You wouldn't believe what they brought to stop<strong>_  
><em><strong>Tear gas, Machine guns even a chopper!<strong>_

_**Dickson: Throw down your gun and tiara and come out of that float!**_

_**Rosalina: Cia. didn't listen to what the cop said,**_  
><em><strong>She aimed and fired, and now the math teacher's dead!<strong>_

_**Palutena: Oh, it's really sad, but kinda of a relief,**_  
><em><strong>I mean we had this big test coming up next week<strong>_

_**Viridi: Everybody run, the Prom Queen's got a gun!**_  
><em><strong>Everybody run, the Prom Queen has got a gun!<strong>_  
><em><strong>Cia's really having a blast!<strong>_  
><em><strong>She's wasted half of the class!<strong>_  
><em><strong>The cops fired a warning shot and she dove off that float.<strong>_

_**Viridi: I tried to scream Duck! but it stuck in my throat.**_

_**Rosalina: She hit the ground and did a flip; it was real acrobatic.**_  
><em><strong>But I was crying so hard, I couldn't work my Instamatic.<strong>_

_**Viridi: I ran down to Cia, I had to find out.**_  
><em><strong>What made her do it, why'd she freak out?<strong>_  
><em><strong>I saw the bullet had got her right in the ear.<strong>_  
><em><strong>I knew then the end was near.<strong>_

_**So I ran down and said in her good ear.**_  
><em><strong>Cia, why'd you do it?<strong>_  
><em><strong>She raised her head and smiled and said.<strong>_

_**Kynthia: I did it for CD-i.**_

_**Viridi: CD-i, well like whose CD-i? Answer me Cia. whose CD-i.**_  
><em><strong>Does anybody here know CD-i?<strong>_

_**Phosphora: Are you CD-i? There was one guy named CD-i Link.**_  
><em><strong>But he was a total geek. He always talked about bombing dodongos.<strong>_

_**Viridi: Answer me Cia. whose CD-i.**_

_**Palutena: Oh God this is like that movie Citizen King**_  
><em><strong>You know where you later find out Rosemary was a slut<strong>_

_**Rosalina: But we'll never know who CD-i is because like she's dead**_

_**Virdi: Everybody run, the Prom Queen's got a gun!**_  
><em><strong>Palutena: Everybody run, the Prom Queen has got a<strong>_  
><em><strong>Rosalina: Everybody run<strong>_  
><em><strong>Phosphora: Everybody run the Prom Queen's got a<strong>_

_The news stations, ambulance and everyone else arrived including some of the students' parents. It became known as the infamous prom disaster of the 90s. Icarus chuckled, not expecting these results as he was extremely pleased. Ganondorf, Ghiraham and Zoont were also pleased, finding the entire situation amusing. Viridi realized how much of an idiot she was for letting someone's devious plan ruin her night but also part of her children!_

* * *

><p>"There's one thing that doesn't make'a sense," exclaimed Luigi.<p>

"And what is that?" asked Viridi.

"Well, if Mrs. Lancia. supposedly died, then why is she alive and right here'a?" questioned the Gothic plumber.

"Well, I can explain that," answered Kynthia. She then removed her giant, oversized bra hat as she revealed an hearing aid on her right ear. Afterwards, she put her giant bra hat back on and sighed as she regret listening to Wizzro the garbage dick.

"Somehow I've managed to survive. Of course mom and dad were pissed at me but it cost me my hearing in my right ear. So, this hearing aid somewhat helps but it's not the same. I was a fool to even let myself go like that," added the elegant woman.

"That you were," said Viridi, rubbing it in. she still felt a bit bitter about that day but unlike Palutena and Phosphora, she got over it.

Little did the two know though that Rosalina was dead and killed by the evil Yoshi.

Dark Pit gave an look to Lucas, both of them making an mental note never to piss off Cia's mother, otherwise she might do something bizarre.

Soon, Lana came back with Wolf as Wolf decided to rest for a bit. The young weeaboo was heavily panting as playing with Mr. Doggie(whom she renamed Wolf to) worn her own. She checked her text messages and replied to the Link she met the other day and smiled to herself before stuffing it back in.

"Lana dear, why don't you get some rest," said her mother, "You appear to be extremely worn out."

Lana nodded, catching her breath as she waddled into the mansion, making her way towards her room.

"So," said Shadow," do any of you know about this Icarus' whereabouts?"

"Unfortunately, no. if I did, I would have killed him by now," replied the goddess of nature.

"I do have one more request of you guys," said Kynthia. "While I'm going to be doing my own thing with my husband time to time, I want you, the Hot Topic Krew, to please watch over my daughter and take care of her. When she came back yesterday from her play date with Morgan, it was the happiest I've ever seen her in an long time. So please, watch over and take care of Lana. I feel that she'll be safer with you guys, plus I fear the cute toot house girls would come for her next."

Dark Pit almost groaned, but restrained himself. He knew Lana was definitely not going to be a member of the Krew but to have an weeb around you 24/7 was suffering.

"Woof woof, please do it man," said Wolf, being well, a wolf. "She played with me and I rarely get to do Wolf things anymore ever since everyone got depressed here. We're Goths not emos."

"... Alright, we'll do it," said Dark Pit, giving his final answer.

"Thank you. I'm sure she'll be very happy to hear this. After all, she was the one who suggested it."

The answer surprised the whole Krew. They were lucky that Kynthia allowed them to utilize her place. In fact, they might relocate their headquarters here as it was much bigger, actually had multiple bedrooms which means no Ike or Palutena and, there was the Capri-sun fountain and pool.

Lana was in her bedroom, texting Link and giggling. She then had a thought as she frowned a little as she looked at herself in the mirror and sighed. She figured Link wouldn't go for an girl like her and rather, one who was prettier and skinnier, that's for sure. Then it hit her.

Starting tomorrow, she'll make herself go on an diet.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Yoshi was at the meeting with all of the big bads. They were discussing their next plans and the appearance of the MemeMemeMeme Brigade, or what they called for short, meme loving fucks.<p>

Three additional members arrived as it was none other than Ragyo Kiryuin who shined bright like an rainbow, King R Kool, and last but not least, the famous alien sloth Animorph actor Beneduct Cumberbatch.

"So, who exactly where the others who interrupted the battle besides those meme loving fucks?" questioned Dr. Wily.

"That's what I'm trying to find out," said Samus.

"Perhaps they're linked to that future brat somehow," replied Ghiraham.

The big bads gasped and nodded as if the transforming ham was onto something.

"I think so as well," added King Dedede, "After all, how did they even find out where we were or what we were doing!"

As they discussed things, Yoshi excused himself as he entered an room only he could have access to. He then jumped around, chuckling.

"Soon the world will be mine..."

"Aren't you forgetting something," said an voice.

Yoshi jumped, using his terminator senses to figure out who was even talking to him. Then he forgot about someone, the one who saved him from death completely. The one who gave him, the terminator upgrade.

"After all, I am the one who saved your life. I didn't have to do it either," they said.

"Yes master," said Yoshi. It turned out there was someone behind this that wasn't Yoshi. Did Morgan know about this or perhaps, did she forget.

The figure turned around, revealing himself to be none other than Icarus himself as Yoshi bowed. the green dinosaur then went back to discuss with the big bads as the dark angel grinned evilly as he looked at a photo of the Krew, zooming in particularly on Dark Pit the angle.

"Looks like you're not pathetic after all, clone," Icarus stated, being rather impressed. "I can't believe that piece of trash has decided to turn Goth out of all things. I tried my best to kill him many times in the past, planned his suffering but instead he goes Mall Goth on me!"

Icarus slammed his fist on his desk, angered by that.

"I was born to meet you and when I meet you, I will kill you!"

-Chaptar 12 comes to an end as Nirvana's "Smells Like Teen Spirit" begins to play-

* * *

><p><strong>Didn't expect that twist. Looks like the plot thicken once more even more so with that bastard Icarus! The Krew is almost close to obtaining its last member in Chaptar 14! Will they be able to receive their ninja or will they fall to their doom?!<strong>

**Don't miss the next exciting chaptar influenced by the lovely Fire Emblem!**

**Chaptar 13: Another Future Child?!**

**Until next time friends.**


	16. Chaptar 13: Another Future Child!

Chaptar 13: Another Future Child?!

Pit seemed to be heavily into his research, as if something was bothering him. ever since that night he encountered the beautiful Abraham Lincoln, he kept true to his words and tried his best to figure out how to reunite all people within the nation. The happy angel knew it wasn't going to be an easy task but it must be done, otherwise Yoshi will take over the world and have his way with it. And for one, Pit didn't want that.

His boyfriend Megaman was busy tonight, so he had some free time in the evening. The brown hair angel noticed out of the blue that Dark Pit didn't seem to return for some reason, almost as if he decided to live somewhere else. Frowning, Pit knew the right thing to do was to tell Lady Palutena because Dark Pit is only thirteen and at thirteen years old they can't get emancipated yet. So, of course, being the little goody-goody that he was, Pit left the bedroom and entered the living room where the green hair goddess was, cleaning away to ABBA's "Dancing Queen."

"You are the dancing queen, young and sweet, only seventeen," sang the goddess. Palutena was the type to get a lot more done when Pittoo wasn't around, even though he needed to obey mother's orders and the curfew she set for the little brat!

"Lady Palutena," said Pit, trying to get her attention.

She was in her own world, dancing the night away to 70s disco music as she Imagined the broom to be a lover. How quite sad indeed.

"Lady Palutena," called the angel once again. He was getting quite frustrated at this point because this was serious.

The goddess dropped what she was doing and wondered what her perfect angle son wanted now. She turned her head in his direction like an owl almost, smiling.

"Yes Pit?" she answered.

"Pittoo's missing," answered the angel.

"….." Palutena was quiet, almost as if she was pleased for a moment until her eyes widened in horror. Even though he was still an punk ass brat he still needed to go home like NORMAL CHILDREN. Damn this Gothic phase he was going through.

"…Pit, any clue where he is?" she asked.

"He's probably in his hideout near the mall. Let's go."

And so they did as she goddessed away to the hideout near the mall, the one that was so obvious due to the fucking graffiti that said Hot Topic Krew on it. Palutena stormed in, noticing no one inside except for a piece of paper on the desk with a middle finger drawn on it.

It was drawn in red Crayola, the color of blood as she set it back down neatly before rolling her eyes and leaving.

"Friggin frack Pittoo!" she muttered to herself. Seems like they relocated somewhere as she began using her goddess tracker to track the little shit down. As she managed to locate him, her eyes widened once more, almost as if she was disgusted by something le gasp!

She then got into the goddess mobile as she was Goddess Woman and Pit was Birbin. Cue in 1960s Batman music as they drove all the way to none other than the dreaded temple of souls. Palutena hated this place, not only because the whole concept of Link, literally Link, being the decoration creeped her the fuck out but also because SHE lived here. The one who RUINED PROM BY KILLING HALF OF THE SENIOR CLASS!

* * *

><p>Dark Pit was inside, sipping on some hardcore Capri-sun, apple juice flavior as he was playing Cards Against Humanity with Lucas, Lucina and Mr. Game and Watch because Apples to Apples was for babies and not hardcore edgy Goths like them.<p>

"Who has the biggest, blackest dick card?" said Lucas. He knew that card was in someone's hands as it was the card to rule them all.

"Not me," said Lucina.

"Me either," replied Dark Pit.

"Beeep bop boop," said Mr. Game and Watch which means you're not supposed to know the other players decks. We all know that he already has the biggest, blackest dick in the group.

As they were playing cards against humanity, Luigi and Robin were playing chess with one another with Wolf watching their every move, Shadow seemed to be meditating in thought next to Shia reading an magazine and well, Mewtwo? The dickless asshole Pokémon was well, doing asshole things.

And of course, Grima was reading the newspaper while his wife was invested in organizing her Girl Scout cookies. She was finally able to have Samoas again after her daughter's death. It was an fucked up thing to even think of but when she was around, she never once had to even have an bite of one because by the time she wanted one, Cia already ate them all.

Viridi seemed to be making plans about something, but god knows what it was even.

Lana would lean over above the couch her half-sister was plopped at, giving her puppy dog eyes as she stared at her with that dumbfound :3 look of hers.

"Shia onee-chan?" asked the weeaboo, "Can you read me an kawaii bedtime story?"

Shia glanced up, placing the magazine on the side before replying to her little sister.

"Um, sure. Let me just place this bookmark here and done!"

The lavender haired girl got up and followed her younger sister to her bedroom to read her an story.

* * *

><p>Soon, Lady Palutena and her sidekickson Pit arrived as she stormed up and furiously rang the doorbell and knocked on the door.

Kynthia rose up, making a face as she wondered who the hell wanted her attention at this hour. Being curious, Viridi decided to join her, wondering who the hell it was while the Hot Topic Krew did their own thing.

Opening the door, the two women cringed and glared as they saw it was none other than their EX-BEST FRIEND and NEMESIS Palutena.

"Well, well, well, look who decided to show up invited on my fucking porch," Kynthia said in an bitter tone. She appeared to have half a thin mint in her mouth as she finished it along with a box full of them in her other hand.

"Out of all the people I wanted to deal with, it had to be this skank," said Viridi.

Palutena rolled her eyes while Pit stared dumbfounded. Soon, he realized they insulted his goddess as he got mad. The thing he hated the most is when people hurt or mocked Lady Palutena because how dare they do so.

"Hey!" said Pit. "Don't be so rude to Lady Palutena you pathetic ten year old and you fat, waste of space."

This caused both women's jaws to drop. Both Viridi and Kynthia were pissed, the goddess of nature wanting to reset Pit's bitch ass. Of course, Kynthia started shoveling thin mints into her mouth.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Miss Hypocrite and Miss Eats My Emotions," mocked Palutena, copying Kynthia's tone. "Sure seems like things haven't changed after all. Even worse, Viridi looks like she's hit midlife crisis and going through some stupid edgy phase and doing the edgy thing."

"Oh fuck you," said Viridi.

"Get to the fuckin' point," snapped Kynthia. She didn't have all day or the time in the world to be dealing with this hoe.

"Says the glory hog that's bound to get her own TLC special at the rate you're eating," said Palutena. The goddess of light wasn't taking any shit tonight. Even worse, the real reason she knew why Lana wasn't allowed to do Cute Toot House things anymore was because of this witch herself.

"Which leads me to number two, stop treating your daughter like such an stupid baby and let her come back to her friends at the Cute Toot House!" exclaimed the goddess.

"So what?! You can kill her too?!" snapped Kynthia. "You fuckin already took one away from me, might as well come back and finish your job huh?!"

Palutena sighed. God these women are so dumb, this is what happens when you get infected by Gothitis, the disease of having sympathy towards Goths.

"Just tell Pittoo to get out here! He needs to go home anyways, he's twelve for crying out loud!" said Palutena.

Dark Pit went to see what was all the commotion out there and cringed. Oh god, it was the devil Palutena and the annoying Pit. Oh great just what he needed.

"So you can kill him as well? No," said Kynthia.

"Bitch fuck off, Pit fuck off," said Dark Pit.

"Pittoo come home, we need you and we love you," said Pit.

"No you don't. You just want me home so you can go 'Pittoo you're grounded' and then I'll have to play my theme song Hot Topic Krew to prove an point," replied Dark Pit the angle.

"You leave me no choice."

Palutena took out her secret weapon, an ice cream cone? She then turned it upside, dumping on the ground and it became… FLOOR ICE CREAM AHAHAHSHASHA. IT WAS DARK PIT'S WEAKNESS ALONG WITH PIT'S.

"FUCK NOT FLOOR ICE CREAM!" Dark Pit tried to resist but no avail, couldn't as he rushed over to get it, causing Pit to cry because now he wanted floor ice cream as Pittoo was now suck with Palutena.

"That's low. Guess I won't be seeing him ever again because all the thing you do is KILL CHILDREN!" shouted Kynthia, who was getting all MTV up her ass.

As she left, Kynthia wouldn't let her have the last word as Viridi even had to restrain her.

"You're just an ruthless monster you bitch! You don't care about anyone but your fuckin' self! You're just going to kill him too, take my other baby away from me and all these other children who have parents who love them just as much as I do. heartless cu-!"

"ENOUGH!" said Viridi.

Kynthia sobbed as she ran inside the Temple of Link, I mean Souls, as she cried on Grima's chest as she started remembering her daughter's death.

* * *

><p>Late at night, everyone was asleep as Pittoo snuck out of course to return back to safety because fuck da polis, and Robin was wide awake. Wolf got to sleep inside because according to the Lancia's', asshole Pokémon sleep outside. Being curious he decided to open the vacant room that once belonged to his girlfriend.<p>

He began exploring, as if looking for something however, saw something suspicious outside as he quickly left the room the way it was and headed outside.

Music was playing, one like he never heard before almost as if it was…. real Goth music, the ones actual Goths listen to and not the shit Mall Goths think is Goth music.

He wondered what they were doing here, seeing how he didn't recall any of these assholes.

"Nya ha ha, look at all of this. I feel like I'm in some shitty yandere's yard or something," said Henry the anime elitist Goth.

"Shut up Henry," said Tharja as she got something she wanted, as she took pictures of the summoning portal that Lana drew.

"You know that's from Full Metal Alchemist right?" said the white haired boy.

"Nobody cares," said Midna, Tharja's hot, sexy Twili girlfriend.

"Say, where the fuck has Shadow Link been anyways?" said a short man, who turned out to be Olimar. Olimar turned Goth, real Goth.

"I don't even know," replied Midna. "Wherever that guy is, he's living an double life or some shit, posing as another Link as god knows where."

"We should be more concerned that Robin the emo there is hiding in the bushes," said Ashley.

"Isn't that the guy with the chunky, poser girlfriend?" asked Female Villager.

Robin came out of said bushes and glared. He wondered what these, ack posers want!

"What the hell are you guys doing here?!"

"Oh hi Robin! Just lending an hand, get it, hand, nya ha ha. Oh how I slay me!" said Henry as he held out an actual hand.

"I'm surprised you aren't with your fat girlfriend… Cia," said Midna. Saying the last part made her almost vomit as she really hated her. Like actual reasons hate, not Mewtwo hate.

"Would you guys quit calling her that already (Mewtwo shouts "No" from the distance)?!" said Robin annoyed as hell. "Go choke on a dick and go back to worshipping Morrissey already."

"… Penises erectus," said Ashley as she made Robin's penis erect before they took off.

"Gods dammit!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the middle of nowhere near the town stood Marc, Volga and Wizzro as the young tactician boy observed the town with prying eyes. He seemed to be deep in his own thoughts, as if trying to think of his next move.<p>

The two genitals glanced over at the boy, wondering what he was even thinking of. They played Apples to Apples with him, watched some shitty anime about magical boys, and last but not least for some reason, purchased an oven to place in the middle of nowhere. What exactly was this child even thinking of to begin with?

"Something on your mind master?" asked Volga, trying to inquire on his thoughts.

"Well, I was thinking of playing another game," he replied.

"And that is?"

"I want it to be one where everyone in the entire city can participate in. In fact, let's play war!" chirped the young boy.

Volga wondered what his definition of war even meant. He Imagined it to be something absurd and inspired by another stupid anime such as Lana's favorite swimming anime or even worse, kuroSHITshuji.

"What kind of war?" asked Wizzro, being curious. He always perked up at the mention of war, his definition being people dying and suffering.

"Well," answered Marc, opening up his elthunder tome, "one of course that leads to people screaming. After all, it's what mother would want, right?"

Wizzro grinned, finally an actual task that wasn't fucking stupid! The trash bag was pleased with this.

"Of course before we truly begin, we must get the attention of the polis force and… some Starbucks!"

Wizzro and Volga exchanged faces with one another as they heard the mention of Starbucks. Oh boy…. that word alone was enough to almost struck fear and oh gods in their eyes.

* * *

><p>The next morning, everyone wondered how Dark Pit got back to them. It turns out he snuck out during the middle of the night like an true Goth. Lucas was happy as his boyfriend was back. All of them were up and dressed, ready to hit the mall to go see what shit they can fuck up this time that belonged to the preps and the Meme'bers now.<p>

First thing though, they needed fuel which was breakfast, the breakfast of champions. They would all go into the kitchen as if expecting some delicious breakfast.

Of course Grima was in human form, sipping on some morning java and reading the newspaper. Kynthia happened to be wearing a bathrobe and had some rollers in her hair along with her face mask, like an real mom. She glanced over at the krew and raised her brow up.

"Um, can I help you?" she asked.

"Breakfast, make it bitch," said Dark Pit, looking all smug and hardcore.

Viridi face palmed while everyone else just shook their heads. Lana entered the room, gasping as she heard what was said; a bad word.

Shia just looked to the side, knowing this can either end in two ways, hoping it was the less painful option.

"Go out to eat. Just because I said you emo losers could utilize my place doesn't mean I'm your damn servant," Kynthia retorted. "Here's some money while at it, treat yourselves to some Denny's or some shit like that."

She gave Viridi the money because she didn't quite trust the dark angle yet. After all, he was just a child to begin with and even still, one who needed to be reprimanded for his language.

The sexy Lucas had his hair up, blonde and hot like Nial's, because Lucas was just that goddamn gorgeous, tears fell from my eyes.

As the Krew made their way out, Shia seemed to be fixated on her own thing before meeting her mother's gaze.

"Shia, go out and watch over those moronic Imbeciles and your sister," requested Mama Cia.

"Mom, I have work in two hours," she replied.

"Well then, quit."

"Mom! I can't just do that?! After all, you just lost your own job and we can't just live off of fathers paycheck alone!" she argued. "Besides, wouldn't that make you an hypocrite because you always told Cia to get an job and now that you're out of one, you want me to all the sudden quit mine?"

"…. Just quit it! Don't you dare start this with me, I'm already still upset from last night so just… listen to me okay?"

Shia sighed. "Yes mother."

She couldn't believe it. Her mother hated Goths, black nail polish and Hot Topic yet she wanted her to help a group whose goal was to restore Hot Topic back to its original state. Shia sighed, having to also be dragged alongside Lana in krew antics as she called to quit before joining up with them. She figured that she probably didn't trust that asshole Mewtwo but then again, who could? After all, he was dickless now.

Shadow glanced over at it, figuring that out of the entire family, well minus her father and partially her mother when she wasn't salty, that Shia was the most level headed out of them all.

"So, that's where Cia gets her attitude," said the edgy hedgehog.

"Yep," Shia replied, sighing. "If you think that's something, you should have seen it when my sister was still alive. They would constantly bump heads with one another and we feared that the mansion would blow up one day because of it."

"I've figured that much. So exactly why is it that Lana requested to hang around us herself?" questioned Shadow.

"Well, you see, she's always had an soft spot for you guys. Most of her opinions are based off my own mothers, so of course, she mimics it. Monkey see, monkey do," explained the sorceress.

"I see." Shadow thought about something for a moment, trying to keep his mind off of an former lover as he looked back at her.

"So, about her personality. is she really that childish or is it all an act?"

"Well, she really is pure at heart that's for sure but she used to be much smarter than this a long time ago. I like to think she saw something that really traumatized her that prevents her from surpassing the age of twelve or something," Shia replied.

* * *

><p>As they were at the restaurant and getting their food, Lana sighed as she forced herself to do her diet even though she hated how little it was. After all, it was all so she didn't lose said boy to another girl or even worse, another Zelda!<p>

As their food arrived, seeing how you can choose anything on the menu, not just breakfast items, Lucina happened to order herself an salad as Lana's faced looked horrified. She began shaking as if SALAD WAS THE MOST EVILEST THING SHE'S EVER SEEN IN HER LIFE!

Lucina glanced over, not understanding it. She was thankful Mewtwo decided to go to the park for some strange reason than eat with a "Bunch of people he hated."

Luigi, being curious looked over at her half-sister.

"What's with-a her?" he asked.

"Well, let's just say I'm the only one not affected by this since I only have half of the blood, but salad is pretty much the kryptonite of the Lancias'. My stepfather used to use it a lot to scold both of my little sisters to include my mother when she was being stubborn."

"Satan Judas-a," said Luigi, finding it weird.

"As long as that fucker Mewtwo doesn't find out we're good," said Shadow. He was more fixated on his former love, Shrek as he kept thinking about him. Why was he even on the super league of evil, yet working for the evil Yoshi. Nothing made sense anymore and it hurt him.

-Inducing flashback as a slow, sad piano version of Smash Mouth's "All-star" begins playing-

_Shadow looking at the ogre, softly said, "Shrek…" _

_He stood up and watched him walk away. He then ran towards him and said to himself, "You can't leave this place!" _

_He ran after him along the path as Shrek stopped and looked up at the sky. He then heard an voice shout, "Shrek!" _

_Turning around, he saw Shadow panting for breath. He said, "Shadow?" _

_Shadow yelled out, "Y-you idiot!" _

_Shrek jumped. _

"_What were you thinking about leaving?! You can't leave us behind!" his eyes began to fill with tears as he cried, "Please Shrek, don't leave…not now, please. I wouldn't know what to do without you. Shrek, I didn't mean to lie to you. I was only saying those things to protect Fiona and all of the others from dire peril." _

_Shrek looked at Shadow with a sad look on his face as the hedgehog spoke. _

_Shadow continued, "You know I would never lie to you. You're one of my best friends ever since we first met. You can't stay angry at me. I don't want to lose you like I lost Maria." _

_Shrek, being lost with words smiled softly like the beautiful, handsome, hot, sexy ogre he is. _

_Tears ran down on Shadow's cheeks as he continued, "I don't want to lose you because you're my friend. Because you're always by my side and because…because…"_

Little did the emo Kill la Kill OC know that tears silently fell from his face.

Robin glanced over, wondering if he was having another eternal battle with himself.

"Are you okay Shadow?" he asked.

"Ye-yeah… just going through hard times," replied ow the edge.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the park, a certain group met up as they were playing go fish. BUTT loved that game as Gaius had his usual piece of candy in his mouth while Kellam was unnoticeable and Magolor held his cards. Little did they know, an asshole Pokémon was out of them today.<p>

"Say, we should get some skittles!" suggested Gaius.

"You know what, that's not an bad idea," said Kellam. he could really go for some right now.

"Skittles? Um, what for?" questioned Magolor, the floating Cadbury egg.

"You'll see…"

* * *

><p>When they were done, for some reason, Lana wanted Starbucks, so they had to go do the Lana thing because last thing Dark Pit wanted to deal with was an angry Kynthia. God, he wondered if this was how stupid Palutena felt when it came to dealing with him but then he didn't care because he didn't like her anyways.<p>

They would step inside, so see some of their new enemies of the MemeMemeMeme Brigade inside.

Marth was with his meme directing boyfriend Shulk, holding an strawberries and crème frappucino as Shulk had an cafe latte, typing up a script to another shitty movie.

Captain Falcon was out flirting with some ladies, showing them his moves. they were flattered.

Last but not least was… CHROM. Lucina's father, Shia's father, the guy obsessed with the fish sticks and their fish stick ways and the song "Fish sticks".

Even worse, he had the song blasting at full volume, thrusting his hips.

_The only stick I eat comes from the sea.  
>It's not a stick that comes from a tree.<br>It comes from a fish deep fried in batter._

"Oh gods…" said Lucina and Robin at the same time.

They couldn't believe Chrom was actually blasting that. Shia sighed, yet didn't want to admit that the song was her guilty pleasure. Oh how she sometimes loathed being related to him.

He began twerking to the song, waving his ass in front of the barista.

"Um sir, turn that music off and please stop with the dancing. You're scaring away the customers," said the barista, Lyn.

Chrom frowned as he noticed his 'devil' daughter and his former tactician, WORKING together?! This was blasphemy.

"How is my, ack! Goth daughter doing and with former best friend who turned GOTH on me," complained Chrom.

"Father, get over it," said Lucina. "and second of all, stop blasting that stupid song. It's annoying."

"Thank you" said Robin.

"Fine, I don't need you as an daughter anyways. I got Chromantha here," he said, appearing next to Shia out of nowhere.

"Sir… get away from me please," whined Shia. God, she wished she was at work right now or even better, never listened to her mother.

Lana was ordering herself an Grande iced caramel macchiato with nonfat milk as she noticed something off. Was that… who she thought it was at the Starbucks? She began getting suspicious as she moved towards Lucas' ear, whispering something in it.

"Humans are highly annoying," said Volga, holding onto the drink.

"I agree," said Wizzro. "Let's just give that brat his shitty coffee and get the hell out of here."

Morgan also saw them, being suspicious of them as well, thinking they should follow. Then, she saw a bunch of police cars driving over, almost as if something was going on.

Soon, Link showed up, the one Lana was interested in, not Zelda's bf Link. He would greet Lana as the two began talking.

Robin couldn't help but narrow his eyes a bit, finding something suspicious and off. Ever since that incident in chaptar 7, he couldn't trust any Link anymore.

"Beep beep?" asked Game and Watch saying something up?"

"Yeah… I can't trust any Link," said Robin. "He might be another Animorph or worse… an Imposter…."

"Beep!" replied the 2d man, an Imposter you say?!

"Yep…"

Recalling what the Goths said last night, he remembered something about Shadow Link missing. He observed as Link had to do something so Lana went to join up with them again.

* * *

><p>The polis were called to check out an disturbance near the premises of the city. Snape and Octagon walked close by Chief Resetti, as they came across what appeared to be an young boy.<p>

"Is this the threat they're talking about?" questioned Snape, observing Marc before glancing back.

"Yep. That's him all right," Octagon replied, taking out his super nifty computer gadget.

On the other hand, Mr. Resetti scoffed.

"I was called in for this?! That's some damn kid. What's a kid got to do with wanting to start an war?!" rambled the mole.

"What is he doing anyways?" Snape said.

Marc seemed to be happy, merrily humming an tune as he appeared to be cooking something.

The polis decided to check it out as all units followed their commanding chief.

"Kid, what the hell are you doing? Stop causing false alarms and go home. I'm sure your mom's worried about you son," said Resetti. He sighed, wondering why he worked for a town full of civilians who whined about everything. First was about the ruffian Goths, next was about the destruction of the food court, then after that the bubblegum and grape soda factory, then after that the destruction of the Disney store and more deaths, and recently, the Capri-sun factory.

Marc seemed to be in his own little world.

-The little cutesy jingle from Azumanga Daioh begins to play-

"Cooking is so fun, cooking is so fun, now it's time to take a break and see what we have done!" sang the young tactician. From the random stove that appeared to be out in the middle of Nowheresville, appeared to be an small, heart shaped cake.

"Yay! It's ready~!" chirped the cheerful youth.

Octagon and Snape looked at one another, blinking as they exchanged glances with one another, looking puzzled.

"Did you just see that just now Snake?" said Octagon.

"What did I even sign up for?!" said the older man, sighing.

Soon, the same jingle happened again as Marc decided to cook something else.

"Kid, stop this bullshit!" yelled Mr. Resetti. "Just go home already geezus."

"Cooking is so fun, cooking is so fun, now it's time to take a break and see what we have done!" sang Marc once more.

The oven this time revealed an… giant bomb?! It flew, hitting the hordes of polis men as they flew, some falling to their deaths as they screamed.

"Yay! It's ready~!" chirped the cheerful youth.

"What THE HELL!?" screamed Snape, Octagon, and Resetti at the same time.

Marc just glanced at them, smiling cutely before his face expression darkened. he opened his eyes, revealing red, shining pupils.

"Why go home when I could play a fun game of war? After all, it's what my mother would have wanted," said the young tactician from the future.

Soon, he did another cooking session as the oven exploded, summoning hordes of monsters. He was serious when he wanted to play war and no, it wasn't one of those measly children's games either.

"Now, I wonder if I can get Link's autograph, a picture with Link, a picture of me and Link being best friends, a picture of me and Link being tomodachis, nah I just want Link!"

A few minutes later, Volga and Wizzro returned from Starbucks out of all places because Marc sent them there to get a java chip frappucino. the dragon knight handed the frappucino to their new young master, paramour, mistress, he didn't care about titles, he just like whatever. Unless it was sama, then you'd be force to call him Marc-sama.

"Thanks Volga-san," said Marc. He took a sip of it, just to make an face. "What milk is in this?!"

"Non-fat," Wizzro replied coolly.

Marc frowned, throwing the drink furiously, hitting Wizzro's eye as it caused the piece of trash to scream like a an anime girl.

"That's an waste of a drink," stated Volga.

"Shut up! YOU TWO ARE THE WORST FUCKING GENITALS IN THE WORLD!" snapped Marc. "When I see my mommy, I'm gonna make sure she punishes you big time.

Volga and Wizzro looked at one another, Wizzro still recovering from java chip frappucino attack copyright Starbucks. They soon came to realize that this child was in fact, his mother's son after all. Then a flashback came to them as they remembered playing the exact same game with Cia.

_"How are you enjoying your overly loaded with sugar, carbs, and calories drink, let alone asked for two of them and asked for them in an Trenta instead of an Venti?" asked Volga, being slightly an smartass. After all, she called him an failure because he didn't want to buy her black nail polish and called Hot Topic an shitty ass store._

_Cia was quiet for a few moments, wearing the get up she had from the game because this was the past and in the past, she was evil and conquered Hyrule while Smash 4 was going on. Soon, her expression darkened as she started gritting her teeth._

_"YOU FOOLS! I ASKED FOR WHOLE MILK, NOT THIS SKIM SHIT!" Cia screeched at the top of her lungs, throwing the mocha frappucino at Volga and the strawberries and crème one at Wizzro. _

_Wizzro screeched going NYAAAAAAAAAAAA!_

_"You little bitch!" said Wizzro, growling. He decided to be a dick and start scratching the Link furniture, causing Cia to scream in horror._

_"That's my Link… couch, my Link plushie toy I had as an baby, my picture books of Link throughout different time eras… all…. gone…." Cia looked like she was about to break down but instead, she screamed louder, summoning her scepter of time as she started to beat Wizzro with it._

_Then it hit her. Grinning, she decided to call their worst nightmare._

_"MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!" yelled Cia in an Candace like tone from Phineas and Ferb._

_"Yes sweetheart?" said Kynthia from another room, coming inside to see what her daughter wanted now._

_"Volga and Wizzro are being MEAN to me again," whined the dark sorceress._

_"That's not true!" both of them yelled at once! They really sometimes questioned the girl's upbringing, let alone her manipulative attitude._

_Kynthia just looked at them with an disappointed look in her eye, then back to her devil daughter._

_"What did they do?" she asked flatly. Soon, she saw some of the link furniture, destroyed. Her face darkened a bit. HOW DARE THEY RUIN HER PRECIOUS LINK FURNITURE even though it was Wizzro because he's an fucking dick._

_"They destroyed my Link furniture," whined the dark sorceress once more. "They destroyed the couch, the picture books with all the Link pictures you've collected throughout the ages and… and… my…my…my…" she couldn't get herself to muster the right words. Everything went silent for a moment…. before she started bawling._

_"AND….. AND…. AND… THEY DESTROYED MY LINK PLUSHIE! THE ONE I HAD WHEN SINCE I WAS AN BABY! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" _

_Seeing how it was her baby toy and also her comfort toy as well, she was in fact, extremely upset._

_This made Kynthia angry. _

_"YOU INSOLENT PIECES OF FUCKING SHITS!" she yelled._

_"Here we go again," said both generals at once._

_And they got ready for their beatings._

"Sometimes I wonder why we even put up with the Lancia family bullshit, but unfortunately, my king is that woman's husband," said Volga

"Cia may be a shit, Mama Cia that is, but she's a lot better than my former masters. Plus she's fun to troll," exclaimed the general.

* * *

><p>On the news, there were talks of war going on as the people began to scream. Palutena wondered if Viridi was the one causing this, deciding that she needed to reset the earth once more. She sighed as she saw Pit getting ready to head out for his date with the blue hero Megaman, the sexy robutt.<p>

Palutena recalled those words from last night, realizing that the former prom queen may actually have an point. For the longest time, she only saw Pit as an servant, nothing more but now, she was seeing him as an… son? Holy shit development I know.

"Pit…?" said the goddess.

"Yes Lady Palutena?" replied the angel.

"Pit, I want you to take an good break from the Cute Toot House for an while, that way you have more time to spend with your boyfriend. And be careful of a war going at the outskirts of town!" said the goddess. She couldn't bring up the real reason, so she masked it. Good job Palutena.

"Alright, will do!" Pit left.

* * *

><p>Marc watched as his army grew, smiling widely like that creeper smile his mom does in the game. This is what Robin gets for S-supporting an non Fire Emblem character.<p>

-"Psychostorm" from Hyrule Warriors begins to play-

"Soon, the world will be mine…" said Marc, "and Link-sama…"

The Hot Topic Krew finally arrived at the outskirts, Viridi being glad to participate in war because she also loved war.

Dark Pit wondered what the fuck was going on as there were not only moblins and other Zordo enemies but Maximillion Pegasus knights, joey wheeler cavaliers, Anzu archers and even Yu-Gi-Oh soldiers.

"What the actual fuck," said Lucas.

"What the fuck is going on. Why do those pegasus knights look weirder than usual?!" said Lucina.

"I don't fucking know," said Dark Pit.

Robin winced, wondering who was the idiot who was even behind it.

Morgan began looking around as they were joined up with the remaining forces of the polis.

"Oh god, its Miss RESET ALL THE TIME!" yelled Chief Resetti.

"Go fuck yourself," said Viridi, giving the Gothic middle finger.

"Now's not the time for that guys," said Octagon. He pointed as the forces moved closer in their direction.

"Who's the one leading all of this?!" asked Morgan.

"Some kid, looks like you except a dude," replied Snape.

Morgan froze. She couldn't believe it… has her brother, snapped? Oh no, did he find out about their mother's death?!

"Oh shit…" said Morgan.

"What's wrong?" asked Shia to her half-niece.

"The one leading this army… is my brother."

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT!" yelled everyone at once?!djS!

Robin couldn't believe it. He didn't want to kill the child, that's for sure, but knew it was going to be difficult enough just getting to him in the first place. He had to come up with an plan and fast.

"Guys, we're going to split up into two teams. Our goal is not to hurt the child but to convince him we're not enemies. He's being misled by something, someone or…"

"He's like his fatass mother," said Mewtwo bluntly.

"Goddamn it, why do we still keep this fucker around anyways?!" retorted Lucina, snapping.

"Yeah Dark Pit-a, why?" said Luigi, agreeing.

"He's useful, okay. Let's just get this shit over with."

* * *

><p>From the other side, was the cloaked figures from before watching the army unfold. One of the members seemed slightly irked over this, seeing how the three triplets were off on their own.<p>

"What is that idiot even doing?!" said an masculine voice. He couldn't believe he was related to Marc not as an brother, but as an cousin!

He was almost tempted to bring some sense into the boy himself, but a hand stopped him from doing so.

Another figure, who had menacing eyebrows, stared at him. She spoke in an feminine voice.

"Wait… we'll see how things go first," said the eyebrows girl. They glanced over at the leader, who held one half of an giant scissors as it was red.

"Well, Ryuko," said another voice.

"What should we do?" asked another.

Ryuko sighed. "Just listen to Satsuki for now. If things get overwhelming, we'll jump in. I'm sure Morgan knows what she's doing."

-The chapter ends as you get an epic scenic view of evil Marc, Volga and Wizzro doing the Hyrule Warriors posers, Marc doing Cia's as Robin and the others look up at his location.-

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for Chapter 13 folks. Seeing how it transitions to Chapter 14(in which the Krew gets an helpful ally and their last member Greninja), we will get to see an Fire Emblem inspired battle induce!<strong>

**Chaptar 14: He Ninja'd His Way Into Battle**

**Now seeing it's that time again, I'm going to release future chaptar titles as well, to include a bonus that wasn't introduced on Tumblr. For those wondering, Tumblr gets the story first before you guys do.**

**Chaptar 15: The Hot Topic Krew is Complete**

**Chaptar 16: Giant Battle at the Mall Part 1**  
><strong>Chaptar 17: Giant Battle at the Mall Part 2 Finale<strong>  
><strong>Chaptar 18: Goodbye Sweet Mall, You Will Be Missed<strong>  
><strong>Chaptar 19: A New Group?! The Resistance [Please note that I'll be handling this one's side story and spin off.<strong>  
><strong>Chaptar 20: New Mall, New Territory, Get These Goth Posers Off Our Lawn! <strong>  
><strong>Chaptar 21: And With Ravio, that Makes Three<strong>  
><strong>Chaptar 22: SuperwhoWHAT?! An Possible Alliance?!<strong>  
><strong>Chaptar 23: Anal Returns: He BANE'd His Way Into Town <strong>  
><strong>Chapter 24: ? [Note that the title has an major spoiler, so it's not being introduced. If you're really that curious, PM me and I'll tell you it, especially if you need it for potentialfuture Krew/Club/Etc. fics/chaptars.  
>Chapter 25: Family Reunion<strong>

**Until next time friends.**


End file.
